Darkened Desire
by Radiant Innocence
Summary: Professor Riddle is the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione finds herself steadily becoming attracted to the handsome, brilliant, yet considerably dark man. Obviously, this is an AU fic.
1. Chapter One: First Meeting

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while. I just decided to write it, and hopefully everyone will like it! This is mostly just an experiment, but I'll see if its successful.**

**Obviously, for this to work, it has to be AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just have a creepy thing for Tom Riddle.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Meeting.  
**

* * *

"So, Hermione, have you seen the new Defense teacher?" Ginny asked as they were riding in the carriage towards Hogwarts for their final year.

"No, not yet," Hermione replied, hastily looking through her head girl papers.

"I heard he's very attractive," Ginny purred, "Apparently, he graduated two years before we started school, so he's quite young…I can't wait - it'll be a nice change from staring at Merrythought."

Harry cut his eyes at Ginny at this, but she seemed not to notice. Hermione sighed, putting down her papers.

"Professor Merrythought was a wonderful teacher," Hermione said sternly, "You just don't like her because she caught you and Harry snogging."

Ginny's face turned scarlet and glared as Harry burst into laughter beside her. Some chocolate frog fell out of Ron's mouth as he chuckled.

"She gave us detention for a month, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in her defense, "A _month _for snogging in a bloody broom cupboard!"

"After hours, too," Hermione said, crossing her arms and smiling at Ginny's flustered expression, "I'm surprised Harry got to be head boy after that little incident."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, I was surprised too, to be honest."

Thankfully, the carriages pulled to a stop, abruptly cutting of their conversation. Rain was pouring down and Hermione cast a charm to keep her long chestnut curls from getting wet. Not that she'd usually mind very much, she'd just didn't want to go in as head girl with an afro.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione said happily, bouncing out the of carriage into the pouring rain, "I can't believe I'm head girl!"

"Oh yeah, no one saw that one coming at all," Harry said, rolling his eyes and putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they ran quickly inside.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'm excited too," Ron piped in, "I'm _starving!_"

"Ron, you ate three chocolate frogs, and six boxes of every flavor beans," Hermione said, flabbergasted, "_Six!_"

"They don't put many beans in there, though," Ron muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets as they made their way towards the great hall.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Ron and her had dated briefly at the end of sixth year, but she had discovered quickly that it was a mistake. Ron was like her brother. Her ridiculous, loud, and pig of a brother…But still; a brother nonetheless. The thought of kissing him made her stomach turn, and all she could picture was him shoving food in his mouth.

So, Hermione was single. That was okay with her, though, after all; she was going to be head girl this year. She didn't have time to deal with something such as a boyfriend. She was seventeen - soon to be eighteen, and she had plenty of time to search for the person she was going to marry.

They walked into the Great Hall, laughing together before walking towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down.

Hermione looked up to the staff table, intent of finding the new D.A.D.A teacher. She contemplated going to introduce herself to him when he came in. She was head girl, after all, and she couldn't suppress her need to be approved of by her teachers.

"I wonder where the new teacher is…" Ginny wondered, craning her neck and looking towards the staff table.

"I'm sure he'll be in here soon," Hermione answered, watching as all the students filled in - the first years came into the hall and crowded in front of the staff table.

Headmaster Dippet stood and walked up to the timid looking first years.

"Welcome back, students!" His voice boomed, magnified, "I trust all of you had a lovely summer, and we are happy to have all of you back for another school year at Hogwarts."

"He says the same damn thing every year," Harry muttered to the group, rolling his eyes.

"When you've been headmaster as long as he has, I'm sure you'd run out of new things to say every year too Harry," Hermione whispered. She liked Professor Dippet. He was a kind old man, but Professor Dumbledore, their head of house, would always be her favorite.

"I'm just sayin'," Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud bang of thunder that roared through the room, lightning flashing on the ceiling, causing students to gasp, and some girls screamed.

A jet of blue light hit the ceiling, abruptly stopping it and causing her to look towards the staff table for the source.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

There, at the staff table, was who Hermione assumed was the new Defense teacher. He was tall, thin, and pale in the extreme. His wavy black hair fell elegantly over his dark eyes and aristocratic features - his long fingers were grasping his wand that was pointed at the ceiling. He was dressed in plain black robes, and he was looking around the hall casually, his expression blank. He seemed to be a very serious presence, his handsome face and rigid posture giving nothing away; except a certain power.

He was _beautiful. _

"Oh," Dippet exclaimed, "Thank you, Professor Riddle,"

"Score…" Ginny muttered under her breath, staring at the new teacher in shock.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to Professor Merrythoughts replacement," Dippet announced, motioning towards Professor Riddle, who remained expressionless with his hands crossed behind his back, "Professor Riddle, your new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher."

Dippet started clapping, the students following. Hermione slowly clapped, noticing the girls around the hall were clapping with much more fervor than the boys.

Professor Riddle slightly inclined his head, before taking his seat at the staff table.

"Now, before we begin our sorting, I would like to introduce this years head boy and girl," Dippet gestured, motioning towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione felt her hands start to sweat and a lump form in her throat.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, both in Gryffindor house," Dippet finished, clapping.

Harry stood up, smiling brightly and waving around the hall as Hermione shakily stood as well, forcing a smile and slightly waving around too as the tables cheered. Well, Slytherin didn't cheer so much, but the rest of the hall did.

Hermione felt her face heat up as her eyes fell on the staff table, finding Professor Riddle's eyes narrowed directly at her as he slowly clapped without much enthusiasm. Her face flushed and she tore her eyes away quickly, feeling like an idiot as she shakily sat down.

The sorting began, and most of the students didn't pay attention, as usual.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Ginny exclaimed towards Hermione.

"I agree," Hermione admitted bitterly. He was a little intimidating, but other than that, there was no denying that he was probably the most attractive man she had ever lay her eyes on. He looked as though he belonged on the cover of a magazine, not teaching students at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I hope you know that he's probably going to be a total git!" Harry hissed, obviously annoyed at his girlfriends interest in the new Professor.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, her eyes traveling from the Professor, who was slowly eating and chatting with Slughorn, to Harry.

"I can just tell," Harry hissed, "Everything about him screams, 'I'm a dark wizard!' Can't you see that?"

"If you say so Harry," Ginny said, waving her hand, "We all know you're an evil doer spotter."

Hermione laughed. Ginny had a point; Harry was _always _suspicious of someone every time something bad happened. If he suspected someone of something, he'd go into an all out investigation to try to prove it.

"If he was Dark, I highly doubt he would have gotten a teaching position here Harry," Hermione said, "Also, since he's so young and he got the job, he's probably a great wizard."

"See, Hermione's right," Ginny said, nodding, "Hermione's always right."

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione smirked at him.

"I'm just thankful that Malfoy didn't get the head boy position," Hermione said, scowling towards the Slytherin table, "I couldn't imagine the horror of sharing a common room all year with that git."

Ginny cringed along with Harry, and Ron choked on his bread that he was shoveling in his mouth.

"Sharing a common room with ferret-boy wouldn't exactly be a cup of tea," Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione found her eyes drawn back to the staff table, watching the new Professor out of the corner of her eye. He was leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, his eyes traveling over the great hall looking very haughty and bored; but very handsomely so.

She had to admit, he did seem to have a cold quality about him, but surely he couldn't be all that bad. Her eyes traveled towards Professor Dumbledore. He was frowning and she noticed he kept looking over at Professor Riddle out of the corner of his eye.

_That's odd…_Hermione thought to herself as she observed the Transfiguration teachers behavior. He didn't look pleased, and she had seen that look on his face before. It showed when he looked at a lot of Slytherin's and it was obvious…Professor Dumbledore did not like Professor Riddle.

As Hermione stared, she almost jumped when Professor Riddle's eyes landed on her. Did he feel her watching him? That couldn't be it. After all, Hermione was pretty sure that half the female populations eyes were transfixed on him.

He stared at her for moments before looking away, more quickly than she could, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks at being caught.

"Looks like Dippet wants us to come to the staff table," Harry said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked over to the Headmaster, and sure enough, he was waving them over.

Standing up quickly, she walked up to the staff table with Harry, forcing her eyes to remain on Headmaster Dippet instead of a certain new Defense teacher.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Potter," Dippet said kindly as they reached the table.

"Hello, Sir," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Congratulations on your achievements," Dippet said warmly, handing them their badges, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is very proud to have both Head students from his own house." Dippet finished, chuckling.

Hermione's eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting beside Dippet and was smiling, eyes twinkling at them.

"You know, Tom, we haven't had a Slytherin Head since you left," Slughorn said, turning towards Professor Riddle and laughing.

'_Tom? Tom Riddle…Hmm, that kind of has a ring to it,' _Hermione thought to herself as she watched Slughorn pat him on the back in a fatherly way.

"I haven't seen skill like yours until Miss Granger started here either," Slughorn told him, "I daresay if you two went to school together, she would have given you a run for your galleons!"

Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as Professor Riddle's eyes fell on her once more. He was slightly smiling and he raised one elegant eyebrow at her.

Hermione felt Harry shift beside her, and she knew he was probably annoyed that Slughorn was praising her and blatantly ignoring him as usual.

"Is that so?" Professor Riddle said, his voice deep and melodious, flashing perfectly white and straight teeth, "I can't wait to see you in class then, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione responded politely, smiling as her heart fluttered annoyingly.

His voice was very sensual, and when he spoke it was like velvet was rolling off his tongue. He had a certain bossy tone about his voice though - Hermione recognizing it because she, herself, also had it. She had a feeling he had no problem whatsoever in ordering others around.

'_Great, you're just another fan girl.' _Hermione thought bitterly to herself. She thought she was past all things like that.

Hermione reluctantly tore her eyes from Professor Riddle, chanting _'He's a Professor, he's a Professor.' _in her head and instead focusing on her Head of house. Sure enough, he was frowning, looking less than pleased about Professor Riddle being there. Although, the new Professor seemed not to take notice of this; either that, or he simply did not care. Hermione slightly tilted her head to the side, observing Dumbledore. Her eyes were flashing with curiosity as she watched how he cast him looks of great disapproval.

Professor Dumbledore turned his eyes on her, his eyes twinkling as he surely saw her inquisitive stare at his behavior.

"Yes," Dumbledore said suddenly, "Miss Granger is, without a doubt, the brightest witch of the age,"

Dumbledore was smiling fondly at her, his eyes dancing with pride.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said, blushing, "That means a lot from you."

"Of course, Mister Potter is a very promising wizard, also," Dumbledore said, turning his eyes fondly on Harry.

Hermione smiled as Harry looked at Dumbledore with relief and great admiration at _finally_ being praised.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said politely.

Hermione shifted on her feet when she looked over and found Professor Riddle's dark eyes on her, once again. He was a very intimidating presence, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, you both know your duties and where the Head dorms are," Dippet said, "I wish you both the best of luck this year."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry and Hermione replied in unison, once again.

Hermione turned swiftly around, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head.

Feeling the need to escape, Hermione decided to take a trip to the library. Being head girl, she could pretty much go anywhere during meals.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the library," She said, watching as Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Mmmf-kay," Ron said, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione scolded, "Its rude."

Ron didn't answer, but merely gave her the thumbs up. He was use to Hermione scolding him for his eating habits.

Hermione sighed and hurried out of the great hall. She had desperately missed the library, having been away from it for the whole summer.

Just as suspected, it was completely empty and she sighed with relief as she began browsing the shelves, a smile plastered on her face.

Plucking a book about the founders off the shelf, she settled in her favorite chair in the back of the library.

Smiling, she began reading quickly, shutting out anything around her as she became lost inside the book.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione stretched and yawned as she was finishing up her book. Twirling a lock of hair around her finger and flipping the rest of her hair over her shoulder, she turned the pages quickly as she was speed-reading.

"That book is a very good choice,"

Hermione's hand froze on her lock of hair, and her pulse sped up. She knew the owner of that sensuous baritone.

Looking up through her lashes, she saw Professor Riddle standing there with his hands clasped behind his back, watching her with slight interest.

"Um, yes, I'm enjoying it…" Hermione responded, shifting slightly in her chair.

"Do you come in here often?" He asked casually, his dark eyes scanning the bookshelves.

"I'm in here more than my dorms," Hermione admitted, chuckling slightly.

She watched him as his dark eyes glittered in slight amusement, and a smirk curled on his lips.

'_He was definitely in Slytherin.' _Hermione thought dejectedly to herself, her attraction being knocked down a few pegs.

"You sound like me when I was here," He said politely, flashing her a charming smile, momentarily stunning her.

Okay, the attraction that was lost came back, and she wasn't sure what to say to this, so she gave him an uncomfortable small smile.

"Horace speaks very highly of you," He continued, appearing not to notice her discomfort, "I'm going to say that I expect nothing but the best from you, Miss Granger."

"O-Of course, Professor," Hermione responded, feeling a little bit of heat rise to her cheeks, yet again.

"I bid you goodnight, then, and I shall see you in the morning," He said charmingly, nodding his head at her.

"Yes…Goodnight, Sir," Hermione mumbled, watching as he turned and elegantly strode away from her, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and shakily stood.

How stereotypical could she be? A student, crushing on her handsome teacher. It sounded like a muggle drama, but she was sure that having a teeny crush on him wouldn't matter, right? After all, she was sure there would be girls that would be obsessed by the time the year was over, and she definitely wasn't _that _into him.

Sighing, she decided she'd admire him from afar. There wasn't anything wrong with that - not that she could help it anyway. Unlike other girls, she definitely would not sink as low as to actually _flirt_ with him or something equally embarrassing. No, she just thinks he's attractive, and that's simply it.

Picking up her bags, she made her way towards the head common room, lost in thoughts.

"Thestrial," Hermione said at the painting of a beautiful maiden, standing beside a black night.

"Correct," The fair maiden said, opening up the door.

Hermione walked in and was instantly awed.

The common room was like the Gryffindor's, only a lot bigger and nicer. The fire place was huge, and a black leather couch sat in front of it. There were bookshelves in the corner, surrounded by two tables. Two stair cases were in the back, one leading to her dorms and the other leading to Harry's.

Smiling, Hermione flew up the stairs, throwing her door open.

Her room was massive. A king bed sat against the wall, covered in red silk bedding. There was a study table and a vanity in the corner. Giddily, she opened the door to her bathroom, awed when she saw a luxurious tub.

"Just what I needed," Hermione said out loud, and began drawing the bath. The room filled with the smell of lavender, relaxing her as she undressed.

Sinking into the hot water, she sighed in relief. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

A loud knocking came on the door, making her jump and groan.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny's voice came from outside her door.

"Yes, Ginny, I'm taking a bath!" Hermione yelled, sinking into the tub.

"I'm coming in!" Ginny exclaimed, before bursting through the door.

Hermione groaned and regretted not putting a locking charm on the door so she wouldn't be interrupted.

Ginny bounced in and happily sat on the toilet lid, not bothered in the least bit that Hermione was in the bathtub.

"So, is Professor Riddle the dreamiest guy you've ever seen, or what?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione sighed, "He definitely is…"

"You know, I caught him looking at you a few times…"

Hermione groaned, pressing her hands into her face.

"I'm Head girl, that's why," Hermione responded, knowing exactly where Ginny's overactive imagination was going.

"Ah ha!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing her finger, "So, you noticed it too!"

Hermione didn't answer, but rolled her eyes at her friend. She couldn't help it when a smile formed on her face, though.

"You know, he wasn't wearing a wedding band," Ginny said excitedly, "Which is amazing…Because, well, who _wouldn't _have already snatched him up!"

"You _actually _looked for a wedding band?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"Didn't you?" Ginny asked indecorously, "When you see a man that gorgeous, a woman's natural reaction is to look for a wedding band."

"Maybe it doesn't count when said gorgeous man just happens to be your Professor, Ginny." Hermione mumbled, shaking her head.

"Well, that just makes it all the more exciting!" Ginny said, "It makes it forbidden…Illicit...which makes it that more romantic."

"An illicit affair with a Professor isn't really what I fantasize about," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Romance is so much more thrilling when its not allowed, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling, "You know its true."

"Ginny, do me a favor, and stop reading your moms corny romance books," Hermione retorted, "It's effecting your brain."

Ginny snorted.

"Those books have taught me a lot!" Ginny scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, "What to do when between the sheets? That's all those books are…Smut."

"Well, actually-" Ginny started.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, covering her ears, "If I have to hear about your…_activities _with Harry, I swear, I'm going to _vomit!_"

"Oh, come on! We have to have girl-sex talk!"

"No, we really don't," Hermione said bitterly, "How would you like it if I talked about Ron and I…"

Ginny promptly shook with disgust, along with Hermione.

"Never mind that, then," Hermione said, shuddering, "But its like you're talking about my brother…you know what I mean!"

"I bet Professor Riddle is a damn God in bed," Ginny said dreamily.

'_Probably.'_

"Who knows, Ginny, but we'll never find out," Hermione responded, willing her mind to stay out of the gutter; lest she join Ginny, who was clearly already there.

"Hey, a girl can dream," Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender, "That's all I'm saying!"

"Do you mind, Ginny?" Hermione asked in a tired voice, "I'm tired and I'd like to finish my bath. Can't we talk about this ridiculous stuff later?"

"Finnneee," Ginny whined, standing up and walking towards the door, "But this isn't over, Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny laughed and slammed the door behind her.

'_This is going to be a lonnnggg year,' _Hermione thought to herself, pushing Professor Riddle's handsome face to the back of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah. I took the scene from the Goblet of Fire. I thought it was really cool, and a good way to introduce the handsome Professor Riddle ; ) Like I said, this story is an experiment. I'm not sure if I'll continue it if no one really likes the idea…So, its important that you let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two: First Class

**A/N: Wow, I got a pretty good response for the first chapter! Thank you all so much for being so interested in my story!**

**Also, I was asked if this takes place in Hermione's time or Tom's…and that, is a very good question. It takes place in Hermione's time. It's AU though, obviously, and I made Professor Dippet the headmaster, and I'm sure that raised some time questions. I made Dippet the headmaster simply because of how much he adored Tom Riddle, (Smart man! Haha) and I wanted to keep the tension between Dumbledore and Riddle intact. If Dumbledore was headmaster, there is no way he'd hire Riddle as a teacher. As in the books, Dumbledore denied his request.**

**Thank you for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling. Like I said, I just have a creepy thing for Tom Riddle. How could I not?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Class.**

* * *

'_This isn't a fairy-tale, Hermione," He said darkly, gripping her upper arms, 'This can __**never **__have a happy ending…'_

'_I don't care,' Hermione said quietly, looking desperately up into his handsome face._

'_You should,' He said darkly, his eyes raking over her. 'I can never be what you wish me to be. I am __**not **__good, and I never will be. I am not your prince, Hermione…I don't kiss you and you turn into a princess-'_

'_No,' Hermione said, cutting him off, 'Because when you kiss me…I want to die…'_

_His eyes seemed to lighten, but he did not reply. He didn't have to, Hermione knew that it was an unspoken understanding. She would never leave his side, and she accepted him for who he was. He knew this and Hermione smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as she melted into him. He didn't resist her, and she sighed when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her._

_Hermione sighed into his chest, her nose filled with his pleasant scent as she desperately clutched to him. _

'_Stay with me?' She asked, tilting her head up to look into his dark eyes. _

'_Forever," He replied quietly, 'That's the whole point, right?'_

_Something fell from her chest, hitting the floor with a loud clack. Pulling back, Hermione looked down to see a locket that had crashed to the floor. It was golden, and had an ornate, serpentine 'S' on the front. Panic swirled inside her as she watched him slowly bend to grasp it with his long fingers. _

_He opened the locket, seeing the tiny windows shattered. Hermione's breath caught as she watched his fist close around the locket tightly. _

_He looked up darkly at her. _

'_How could you?' he asked in a low voice, his eyes flashing red, as she watched, horrified, as his blood started freely running from his hand that was clutching the locket with such force. _

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears and a sob threatened to escape from her throat as she slowly backed away from him. _

'_I…I'm sorry…I had to,' She cried. 'Please understand…I'm sorry!'_

''_I trusted you!' He said harshly, as blood rushed from his hand and his handsome face filled with anguish. _

_She reached out towards him, her hand trembling._

'_DON'T!' He screamed harshly at her, backing away as he clutched his chest. _

_Hermione watched, horrified, as a red stain seeped onto his shirt. The stain grew, and she watched as the blood spread._

'_NO!' Hermione cried, rushing towards him as he fell against her. _

'_Don't leave me!' Hermione cried as she watched his white shirt become soaked in his own blood. It was though someone had stabbed him through his heart - she felt helpless, and more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life._

'_You did this to me,' He said quietly, laying in her arms on the floor, his own blood surrounding him. 'You killed me, Hermione.'_

"NO!" Hermione screamed, bolting up from her bed. Her body trembled, sweat covering her forehead.

'_It was just a dream…'_

Hermione groaned, falling back into her bed. Reaching over, she picked up her wand, casting a time charm and groaning when she saw it was only six in the morning.

'_What the bloody __**hell **__was that about?'_

Hermione, for the first time, found herself disturbed from her own dreams.

The man in the dream had clearly been Professor Riddle, but why on _earth _would she be dreaming such things? Also, why would he be that angry over a broken necklace? Decided nothing in that dream should be taken seriously - at all. Besides, its not like he'd _ever _consider being with a book worm like her…

'_Not in this century,' _She thought dejectedly to herself.

Shaking her head, she climbed out of bed to get ready for the first day of class. She would have to be up in an hour anyway, and there wasn't much point in staying in bed.

* * *

"So, are you ready for your first class with Mr. Sex on legs?" Ginny asked Hermione as they were walking to class.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend.

"I heard that, Ginny," a half-asleep Harry grumbled to her.

"I'm sure he'll be annoyed by me answering all of the questions before the week is out," Hermione replied, finding that her stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought of him being annoyed by her.

"Whatever, you'll be his favorite just like with all the other teachers," Ginny said, dismissively waving her hand. "At least this time, you can be damn proud of it!"

"He was a Slytherin, Ginny," Hermione said, "His favorite will probably be someone like…I dunno - Malfoy?"

"That idiot?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione burst into giggles at Ginny's appalled expression.

"That moron couldn't find his way out of a paper bag," Ginny said, scoffing.

"He only could if his mum was there to point him in the right direction," Hermione said seriously.

"Touché," Ginny answered, laughing.

As they approached the Defense classroom, Hermione felt butterflies start pooling in her stomach and she gulped nervously.

"Well, I better get to Divination…" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Please, Hermione, save me from the horror that is the form of Professor Trelawney!"

"Don't you want to know about your untimely death, Ginny?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose.

Ginny snorted.

"That's just _it!_" Ginny exclaimed, "According to that wacko, I should have died four times by now!"

Hermione doubled over in laughter as Ginny kissed Harry and skipped off to Divination.

Composing herself, but still slightly chuckling, she walked into class with Harry, who could barely keep his eyes open.

'_Wow, this sure is a surprise,' _Hermione thought sarcastically to herself as she saw the front rows completely filled with girls.

Hermione snorted. What did those idiots think? Did they _actually _think Professor Riddle could fancy them? The idiocy of it all blew her away.

"Mione!" a voice screeched behind her, making her jump and whip around.

"Ron?" She asked, eying him as he charged in the room. He was out of breath, and his clothes were sloppily put on.

"I over slept," He said, yawning, "I thought I was going to be late."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Er," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, you know me."

Hermione smiled as they sat down in the back - Not that she wanted to, but she really didn't have that much of a choice.

"We're sitting in the back," Harry said, yawning.

"Your observational skills astound me, Harry," Hermione said, laughing as he narrowed his sleepy eyes at her.

"I'm just saying - it's weird…" Harry said, observing the front of the classroom, "Look at all the _girls _up there!"

"Well, if you want to sit up front, you could always tell Millicent Bulstrode to move it…" Hermione trailed off, jokingly.

"And get pounded into the ground?" Harry asked sarcastically, eyeing the giant-like Slytherin, "I think I'll pass."

Hermione laughed and looked nervously around the classroom - which Professor Riddle had yet to enter.

"I'm not looking forward to this, at _all._" Harry said, crossing his arms and snorting, "If Professor Dumbledore doesn't like him, I don't like him. He must be a real-"

"I suggest you do not finish that sentence, Mister Potter," Came a cold voice from behind them, causing all three Gryffindors to freeze in fear.

Once she unfroze, Hermione whipped her head around, seeing Professor Riddle standing directly behind them, his arms crossed and his face was darkly blank. He still looked devastatingly handsome in his black robes though, of course.

She swallowed, and felt her mouth go dry.

"Er, Professor Riddle," Harry stammered, "I-I didn't mean anything-"

"I know what you meant perfectly well, Mister Potter," Professor Riddle snapped and his dark eyes fell over to Hermione's wide ones. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"TWENTY?" Harry howled, "But, I didn't even-"

"Thirty points,"

"But-" Harry started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, shut _up_!" She hissed, whacking him on the arm.

"I suggest you listen to Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said, raising an eyebrow at them before walking briskly away from them, towards the front of the classroom.

"What an _asshole_!" Harry whispered venomously, under his breath, "I _told _Ginny…But does she listen? No!"

"Shh!" Hermione shushed him. She felt her cheeks tinge pink as she watched the Professor glide to the front of the classroom, leaving giggling girls in his wake.

"Welcome to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Riddle said loudly in a remarkably appealing voice, "I'm going to tell you, this class will be hard. I do _**not**_ accept excuses. If your work isn't done on time, its not my problem and you will easily fail if you cannot keep up."

Hermione smiled as she pulled out her parchment and quill, ready to take notes. She was glad this class was going to be a challenge.

He turned and began writing on the chalkboard. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she noticed his handwriting was elegant and perfect.

"Now, today, I'm going to go over the material that I'm going to be teaching throughout the year," he said, "I suggest you take notes."

Hermione was already there, eagerly waiting with her quill as Ron and Harry groaned and reluctantly pulled out their parchment and quills.

"Now, can anyone tell me the three unforgivable curses and what all three cause?" He asked, slowly pacing in front of the class.

Hermione's hand immediately shot in the air, along with a few other girls. She couldn't help but to notice that those said girls _never _raised their hands in class; they even glared at her sometimes for answering questions!

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Riddle said, gesturing his long fingered hand towards her.

Hermione's stomached filled with butterflies. He picked _her_!

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said, "The first curse is the Imperius curse, which allows the caster to have complete mind-control over the person it was cast upon," Hermione explained, "The second is the Cruciatus curse, which inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient - and the third is the killing curse, and it causes instant death."

"And what is the killing curse called?" He asked her, his eyebrow lifting slightly as he watched her blankly.

"The incantation is, 'Avada Kedavra.' Sir," Hermione finished, turning slightly pink.

"Very good," He said, turning around, "And why are they called, 'Unforgivable curses.' Miss Granger?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, because the use of any of them is unforgivable, Sir," She responded hesitantly, "And highly illegal…Use of them carries an automatic sentence to life in Azkaban."

He smirked as she gave him the law book answer.

"Good," He said, turning around, "Five points to Gryffindor."

'_Just five points? Those answers were worth at least ten!' _Hermione bristled in her seat at the injustice.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal," Professor Riddle lectured, "Fighting the Dark Arts is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible…"

Hermione held her breath as she was captivated by his words throughout class. He truly had a way of explaining things, and she never thought she'd find someone's lectures she enjoyed as much as Professor Dumbledore's…If not, more.

"Now, here are copies of a book I'd like you all to read," Professor Riddle said, pulling out his wand towards a stack of large books on his desk. With a simple flick of his wand, the books flew through the classroom and landed in front of each student.

Hermione eagerly picked the book up, looking at the title.

'_Confronting the Faceless…' _Hermione thought to herself, raising her eyebrows as she realized the book was slightly Dark.

"It has information on the unforgivable curses, resisting the Imperius curse, Inferi, and Dementors," He said in a calm voice, running his long fingers down the length of his wand, "I expect all of you to finish reading this book by the end of the month, for which you will be tested on. Also, I expect a full five feet essay on the book once you have finished reading it."

Hermione practically heard Harry and Ron's jaws metaphorically hit the desk at this. It wasn't like she minded, she'd probably be finished with the book by the end of the week, even though it was a little over six hundred pages long.

"Now, if you would all come forward and hand me your notes in a line," Professor Riddle asked, appearing not to notice the panicked looks of the students around the classroom.

"I told you all to take notes at the beginning of class," He said in a eerily calm voice, "Your notes on my lecture shall be your first grade. If you did not take notes, do not bother coming forward and I shall simply give you a 'T' for today. I meant what I said, and when I ask you to do something, I do expect you to do it."

Many students bristled in their seats, looking uncomfortable. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at her good three feet of parchment worth of notes.

Cutting her eyes to Harry and Ron, she shook her head. Ron had wrote one sentence, where as Harry wrote about a paragraph.

They all three stood, and Hermione noticed only about five other students stood as well and walked towards Professor Riddle, who was merely standing there, watching them with dark eyes.

Hermione waited in the back of the line as she watched Professor Riddle skim through the students notes, tapping them with his wand and handing them back to them.

Ron approached him, and hesitantly handed him his notes.

Hermione watched as Professor Riddle raised one eyebrow.

"Mister Weasley, this is one sentence," Professor Riddle said coldly, "A _sentence -_ which does not even pertain to my lecture."

Ron's face turned bright red as Professor Riddle handed him back his paper.

Harry was next, and he handed him his 'notes' as Professor Riddle shook his head, disapprovingly, before handing his parchment back to him, wordlessly.

Hermione slightly smiled as she walked up to Professor Riddle, who was watching her with a blank expression.

Shakily, she handed him her notes. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, as she was terrified he would scold her in front of the entire class - or worse, disapprove of her.

She watched as his dark eyes flew across her notes. His facial expression gave nothing away, and she found herself shifting on her feet at his silence. At least she noticed he was taking much longer with hers than had he anyone else.

"Sufficient notes," Professor Riddle said smoothly, "The first ones I've seen, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as he tapped her parchment with his wand, making a clear 'O' appear at the top.

Her face erupted into a smile as she took her notes back front his outstretched hand. He watched her expressionlessly, making her slightly nervous.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said brightly, before turning away and walking towards her seat. She couldn't help but to notice all the glares from girls she was receiving.

Taking her seat, she still had the ridiculous smile plastered to her face.

"That was so _unfair!_" Harry whispered beside her, "He can me a 'P'!"

"You wrote a paragraph, Harry," Hermione whispered back, "You're lucky you didn't get a 'T'!"

"I got a 'T'…" Ron whispered bitterly.

"Please tell me you didn't expect something different, Ron," Hermione whispered indecorously.

"I was hoping for a 'P', actually," Ron grumbled.

Hermione looked at him, flabbergasted. How can _anyone _hope to get a poor grade? She would _never _understand him in a million years.

"That is all for today," Professor Riddle said, gaining Hermione's attention, "Mister Potter and Miss Granger, please stay behind."

"_Fuck_…" Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione cut her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. She was too focused on the butterflies in her stomach.

Ron packed his bags, giving Harry a sarcastic grin before running out of the classroom as Harry growled at him.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She packed her bag, and clutched the book he'd given them to her chest before walking slowly towards the front of the classroom, with a grumbling Harry in tow.

Professor Riddle was sitting behind his desk, writing furiously on his parchment.

"Mister Potter, I'm very disappointed in you," Professor Riddle said suddenly, looking up, "You are Head boy, and you completely disregarded my instruction."

"W-Well," Harry shifted, "It's just we've never been graded on notes before, so I-"

"I already covered this at the beginning of class, Mister Potter," Professor Riddle cut him off coldly, "I do _not _accept excuses. I asked you to do something, and I expect you to do it. Whether or not you have been graded on notes before, is completely irrelevant. As Head boy, you should know better."

Hermione shifted slightly. Harry was her best friend, and she loved him to death…But Professor Riddle was right. Harry was Head boy, he couldn't get away with being a slacker. He had to apply himself.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands at his side.

"Leave," Professor Riddle said coldly.

Harry turned on his heel, and Hermione hesitantly followed him, wanting to get away from all the tension that seemed to build in the room.

"I did not dismiss you, Miss Granger,"

Hermione froze, whipping around to look at the Professor, who was pointing a long fingered hand to the place in front of his desk.

"S-Sorry, Sir," Hermione stuttered, "I thought you meant-"

"I know what you thought, Miss Granger," He said smoothly, watching her with dark eyes as she approached his desk.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and hesitantly looked up into his dark gaze.

"Your notes were very nicely done, Miss Granger," He said smoothly, lacing his fingers on his desk.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione shifted, clutching the book tighter to her chest.

"Can I ask you a question, and promise to give me your honest answer?"

'_Huh?' _Hermione thought to herself, as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Er, yes,"

"I've been looking over Mister Potter's and your files," He said, pulling some papers from his desk, "Now, I can see how you were made Head girl, your grades are, by far, the best in the school. They're almost as good as mine were in school…"

'_Almost as good as your grades were? What is that supposed to mean?' _Hermione slightly fumed to herself.

"Now, Mister Potter's grades are, average, at the _very _best," Professor Riddle said smoothly, leaning causually back in his chair, "How did the boy get the Head boy position?"

He was _actually _asking her this? He clearly did not like Harry, and she had agreed that he was right to scold him but…She would defend Harry until her last breath - no matter what. He was her brother.

"Well, he's very determined, and he's…" Hermione desperately tried to explain, trailing off as she realized that she _couldn't _think of another reason why Harry was Head boy.

Professor Riddle smirked at her as she trailed off and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"He's always catching people when something bad happens in school," Hermione suddenly blurted. Yes, Harry was very good at busting people for wrong doings.

'_Evil doer spotter…' _Ginny's words echoed in her head and she struggled to keep a giggle closed in her chest.

"Is that so?" Professor Riddle asked, appearing to be thinking as he watched her.

Hermione swallowed and looked down at her feet as she waited for him to speak.

"Very well," He said, "Also, as Head's, I expect you and Mister Potter to sit in the front row from now on…Especially Mister Potter, seeing as he obviously needs the help."

"Can't you put our names on a desk or something?" Hermione asked, slightly exasperated, "I'd rather not have to battle a gang of girls in Slytherin for their seats."

Hermione cringed over the thought of telling someone like Millicent Bulstrode to move. Not that the girl would ever be able to beat Hermione in a duel in a million years, she just didn't want all the problems it would cause.

Professor Riddle smirked as her face, once again, heated up.

"You're Head girl, Hermione," Professor Riddle said quietly, "Do not pretend you have a problem with bossing others around, it does not become you."

Hermione's jaw slightly fell open.

"Sir?" She asked, slightly taken back at him practically calling her bossy. He wasn't wrong, but…still!

"You heard me, Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said dismissively, "Now, here's a note for Professor Slughorn, get to class." He ordered, pulling out his wand and making a piece of parchment appear and sending it floating towards her.

"Yes, have a nice day, Professor," Hermione said politely, having recovered from her temporary shock.

His dark eyes seemed to access her and he curtly nodded, turning back to his papers and effectively dismissing her, again.

Hermione turned on her heel and hurried down the isle between the desks, suddenly ready to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Her toe caught on one of the deep cracks in the stone floor, causing her to stumble, and quickly grab one of the edges of the desk to keep from falling.

Cursing under her breath, she heard a deep and sensuous chuckle from behind her.

Her cheeks erupted in flames as she realized Professor Riddle was _laughing _at her. Which was, rather rude, seeing as the other Professor's would have at least asked if she was okay first.

Refusing to look back, Hermione sighed loudly and marched out the door, letting the door swing shut loudly behind her.

Leaning against the door, she sighed heavily.

'_Okay, he is kind of an asshole…' _Hermione admitted bitterly to herself. Of course, in a perfect world, someone that looked like him would have the perfect personality and be kind and caring…But she had a nagging feeling that Professor Riddle was anything but that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, he's starting to reveal some of his true nature to Hermione : ) Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter Three: First Deal with the Devil

**A/N:**** Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! It makes me smile every time I see a new one : ) Your enthusiasm about this story is truly refreshing, and hopefully, you guys like the new chapter! Thank you for reading & reviewing. **

**I was asked if I included others ideas in my stories. Yes, I am open to ideas! If I think it can have a place in my story, or if its requested enough, I try to find a way to put it in. So, yes, ideas are welcome and I'd be delighted to hear what you think should happen!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: First Deal with the Devil.**

* * *

Hermione plopped down on the Gryffindor bench at dinner, exhausted after her classes for the first day.

"It's going to take me a month to even understand this first chapter!" Ron said dejectedly, flipping through the book that Professor Riddle had given them.

"Its not a difficult read, Ronald," Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples, "Especially for seventh years."

"I never thought I'd say this," Ron said sadly, slamming the book shut, "But I want Professor Merrythought back."

"I agree to that," Harry said irritably, stabbing his chicken with his fork, "Hermione, tell them what Professor Riddle did to me today!"

"You mean when he told you that since you were Head boy, you had to start acting like it?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yes- I mean, no!" Harry said, "He was being a complete and utter prat to me because I didn't really take notes! At least I wrote _something _down! Which is more than what others did."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"He's got it out for me," Harry grumbled, glaring up towards the staff table.

"No, he was trying to help you apply yourself, Harry!" Hermione hissed, getting tired of Harry making up excuses for his lack of motivation when schoolwork was involved.

"Come off it, Hermione," Harry snorted, "You're just defending him because you think he's attractive."

Hermione gaped at him like a fish. How _dare _he insinuate such a thing!

"That is _not _it!" She exclaimed, "I would have said the same exact thing if it were any other Professor!"

Harry rolled his eyes, clearly not believing her.

"If you say so, Hermione," Harry said, "But you have to admit, the man has a dark aura."

Hermione pursed her lips at this. It was true, she _had _gotten that impression of him, but that didn't mean she was going to start disliking him! Everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt, and Hermione was willing to give him that chance.

"Bad aura, Harry?" Hermione asked indecorously, "Who are you now? Professor Trelawney?"

Ron roared in laughter, along with Ginny. Harry, however, didn't seem to think it was funny and scowled at her.

"I'm just saying, he's a dark wizard…" Harry grumbled. "Look how Professor Dumbledore looks at him! Saying I'm wrong, is saying Dumbledore is wrong."

"Dumbledore hasn't said _anything_, Harry," Hermione scolded, "Maybe he only does that because he's new and perhaps doesn't trust him yet!"

"But he knew him in school," Harry said, "He was his teacher, obviously, he didn't have a good impression of him."

"A lot of people are mischief makers in school," Hermione said, "A lot of people change when they become adults."

"I'm not going to win against you, am I, Hermione?" Harry grumbled, shaking his head.

"Nope," Hermione said, her mouth popping with the 'p' and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I don't like him, regardless of whatever Dumbledore thinks," Ron piped in, "Dumbledore could think he was the greatest chap on the planet and I still wouldn't like him."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's only because he's a challenging teacher that won't let you slack, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

"Exactly, Hermione," Ron said, smirking as he stuff bread in his mouth.

"I can't wait to have my first class with him tomorrow!" Ginny said, smiling to herself.

Harry cut his eyes angrily at her.

"You know, just so I'll have my own opinion on whether he's a prat or not," Ginny said quickly, noticing Harry's glare.

Harry smiled and turned back to his food. Hermione didn't miss it when Ginny winked at her when Harry wasn't looking.

"For the love Merlin, take notes," Harry grumbled to Ginny.

"I always do, Harry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "I'm a good student!"

"Can we talk about something else, please," Harry whined, "I feel like he's the only thing we've discussed since we damn walked through the door."

"Quidditch tryouts are Friday," Ron piped in happily.

Harry beamed.

"Are you trying out for keeper, again?" Harry asked Ron excitedly.

"You know it!" Ron answered, his mouth full of food.

Hermione drowned them out. She had no interest whatsoever in listening to Quidditch talk.

'_I wonder if Professor Riddle played Quidditch when he was here in school?' _Hermione contemplated to herself, trying to picture him in a Slytherin Quidditch uniform.

She wanted to groan as she, once again, caught her thoughts drifting back to Professor Riddle.

'_Just stop thinking about him!' _She scolded herself, _'You are not a fan-girl, so stop acting like one!'_

"What if McLaggen beats me in tryouts this year?" Ron grumbled, "I barely won against him last year."

Hermione choked in her pumpkin juice. She had almost forgotten that she had confunded McLaggen, henceforth securing Ron as keeper. She really shouldn't have done that, and this year, she couldn't afford to take such a risk, being Head girl.

Harry cut his eyes at Hermione, knowingly.

"Yeah, er, I'm sure it'll be fine mate," Harry said encouragingly, patting his friend on the back.

Hermione sure hoped so, cause she was _not _going doing the same thing again this year.

"I heard that some girls have been sending Professor Riddle love poems," Ginny said from across the table.

Harry slammed his goblet down on the table and groaned.

"Ginny, please," Harry said, clearly exasperated, "Can we not talk about Professor Riddle for one second?"

"I was talking to Hermione, Harry," Ginny snapped, "Plug your ears or something!"

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked, "That sounds so embarrassing…Have they no shame?"

"Guess not," Ginny said, "I'm a helpless romantic, and even I think that's embarrassing."

"For the love of _Merlin_," Harry muttered to himself.

"Ginny, do you want to go to the library?" Hermione asked as she finished up her food. She hated herself, but for once, she wanted to hear the gossip.

"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed, standing.

"Can we come?" Harry asked, attempting to stand.

"No!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison, making Harry slowly lower himself back in his seat.

"Sorry, but we're going to have girl time, and you two can have boy time," Ginny explained, kissing Harry on the top of his head.

"Guys don't have _boy time, _Ginny," Harry muttered, "That's a girl thing."

"Whatever, we'll see you in the common room!" Ginny said, waving her hand and grabbing Hermione, pulling her out of the Great hall.

* * *

"Romilda Vane tried to sneak him a love potion?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted. "The same wench that tried to give Harry one last year?"

"Yeah, that's her," Ginny said bitterly, "Apparently, she's going to have detention for a month and Ravenclaw lost fifty points over it…"

"Wow…" Hermione breathed, leaning back in her chair. She had figured that girls would send him love letters, but to actually try to slip a Professor a love potion? That was just asking for trouble and humiliation.

"He'd never like her anyway," Ginny said dismissively, "She's not his type."

"Who would be his type?" Hermione asked without thinking, wanting to slap herself when she noticed the curious tone in her voice.

Ginny smirked knowingly at her.

"I keep picturing him with some Veela type girl," Ginny admitted, hanging her head.

"Like Phlegm?" Hermione asked, laughing.

Ginny growled at the name.

"I can't believe my brother married that wench!" She exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table.

"So, you picture someone like Professor Riddle with someone like Phlegm?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ginny's feral glare at the name.

Hermione tried, but she just couldn't picture it. Sure, Professor Riddle could be some sort of male, dark-haired, Veela…But he didn't seem to fit next to someone that looked like Fleur.

"She's so _rude_!" Ginny said, "And conceited! She think the universe rotates on her pretty head!"

Hermione was laughing earnestly this time, thankful that Madam Pince wasn't anywhere to be seen. She would have surely kicked her and Ginny out of the library by now.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, wiping her eyes, "We need to study now, Ginny."

Ginny grumbled, pulling her books out and muttering stuff like, _'Stupid Cow.' _and _'Idiot.'_

Hermione smiled, pulling out Professor Riddle's book, and began reading quickly.

After a while, Ginny spoke, bringing Hermione out of her reading.

"McLaggen is staring at you, Hermione," Ginny giggled, jerking her head suggestively.

"Hm?" Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"McLaggen!" Ginny whispered, "He's staring…I think he _likes _you!"

Hermione blinked, looking over to the table behind her and Ginny. Sure enough, McLaggen was sitting there, staring a hole through her and giving her a cocky smirk.

Hermione grimaced. Sure, he was handsome. He had pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was athletic. Problem was, he was a conceited jerk.

"He's vile," Hermione said simply, turning her attention back to her book.

"But he's attractive," Ginny whined, jutting her lip out. "You could at least give him a chance-"

"No, Ginny,"

"But- you've been single for an eternity!" Ginny whined, "And you're in seventh year and still a _virgin!_"

Hermione's eyes bugged out at Ginny, who was looking at her as though it was a fate worse than death.

"Why don't you say that a little louder, Ginny," Hermione hissed, "I don't think Headmaster Dippet heard you in his office!"

"I'm just sayin' that you're missing out on some things…" Ginny said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Maybe I want to wait until I'm married, Ginny, did that ever occur to you?" Hermione snapped.

"Helllooo, Hermione," Ginny said, knocking her fist in the air, "Twentieth century here! Next you're going to say you're going to start dressing like Neville's gran!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No, I'm just proper," Hermione hissed, "There's a difference!"

"You mean, a prude?"

"I'm leaving if you keep this up, Ginny," Hermione snapped, smacking her hand down on the table.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I'm just trying to get you to live your life is all."

"I can live my life without sex with random people!" Hermione snapped, freezing when she saw Professor Riddle walk into the library.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked, turning around and noticing Professor Riddle. "Oh, I see…"

"Shh!" Hermione said, before tearing her eyes away and back on her book.

"You'd totally do it with Professor hottie, wouldn't you?" Ginny whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"_Ginny!_" Hermione hissed, exasperated. It wasn't like she could hide that she fancied the Professor. If she did, she'd probably look like a lesbian. He was just that attractive.

"He's too old for me," Hermione hissed, extremely quietly.

"What? He's like twenty seven! It's the same age difference between Bill and Phlegm!" Ginny hissed back, "And you'll be eighteen soon…lucky…"

"It doesn't _matter_!" Hermione hissed, watching Professor Riddle out of the corner of her eye as he browsed the shelves.

"Hello, Hermione," came a sleek voice, causing Hermione and Ginny to both jump, seeing as they were both discreetly watching the Professor.

Hermione turned her head, wanting to groan when she saw McLaggen leaning against her table with that same cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I'm going to meet Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, packing her bags.

Hermione glared at her friend.

'_Don't you dare leave me with him, Ginerva Weasley!' _Hermione fumed.

"Bye!" Ginny said happily, disregarding Hermione's threatening stare and bouncing away.

"McLaggen," Hermione nodded curtly, returning her gaze back to her book, hoping he'd take the hint and buzz off.

"You know, Hermione, Slughorn's party is coming up at the end of the week…"

Hermione gritted her teeth.

"That it is," She responded, clearing showing that she wasn't interested in anything he was implying.

"So, I was wondering if the prettiest girl in the castle would like to accompany me-"

"I'm sorry, McLaggen, but no," Hermione said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible, "Thank you for offering, though."

"Oh, come on, why not?" He whined, making Hermione's teeth grit some more as her grip tightened on her book.

"I said no, I'm sorry." Hermione said, keeping her voice controlled.

Hermione gasped when her book was plucked quickly from her fingers.

Enraged, she jumped out of her seat to see McLaggen flipping through it.

"I can think of far more interesting things than this," He said, holding the book away as she attempted to snatch it from him.

"Like what, McLaggen?" Hermione asked waspishly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Like me," He said brightly, throwing the book on the table and walking towards Hermione, making her back up and whip her wand out.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I believe that is false," Hermione snapped, "Now, leave me _alone._"

"Come on, baby, don't be like that," He said brightly, but Hermione noticed the panic in his eyes as he eyed her wand that was pointing in his face.

"Do _not_ call me that!" Hermione snapped, jabbing her wand into his neck. "I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

McLaggen smirked and eyed her up and down, making her almost shake with fury. If she wasn't Head girl, she would have thrown him into the wall by now.

"I love a challenge," He said cockily.

"I'm about two seconds from making you wish you were never born, McLaggen," Hermione spat venomously, her hand shaking with rage.

"I love em' feisty too," He said seductively, watching her enraged face, "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?"

"Is that so?" Hermione said sarcastically, "Because I'm about to get really fucking gorgeous, McLaggen."

The curse was on the tip of her tongue, but she saw a presence out of the corner of her eye, halting her.

"That is _enough_!" Came Professor Riddle's stern voice beside them, making Hermione drop her wand and face a clearly pissed off Professor.

"S-Sir, I was just asking Hermione to Slughorn's party-" McLaggen stammered, backing away from Hermione and looking fearfully at the Professor.

"I heard," Professor Riddle said, cutting him off coldly, "I also heard her refuse, for which you did not listen and were highly inappropriate towards her, bordering on sexual harassment."

Hermione smiled. She couldn't help it. After all, to see Professor Riddle practically making McLaggen piss his pants was a humorous sight indeed.

"Detention," Professor Riddle barked, "Tomorrow night at eight, my office - for inappropriate behavior towards the Head girl. Also, make sure your inappropriate behavior does _not _happen again."

McLaggen nodded his head nervously, before turning his heel and darting out of the library - clearly wanting to put as much space between him and Professor Riddle as possible.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she realized that he had heard everything. He had even heard her curse! She felt ashamed and embarrassed, because she hardly _ever _used such words. It was Harry and Ron that seemed to have that particular vulgar vocabulary. McLaggen had just made her so angry, though, and he was lucky Professor Riddle interrupted or he'd be sprawled out on the floor right about now.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor Riddle asked smoothly, his dark eyes flitting over her quickly.

"Um, yes, thank you," Hermione responded, blushing.

He was standing there in his black robes, looking breath taking…as usual. He was face was blank, his long fingers running up and down his wand, as Hermione had seen him do a few times. She figured it must be a habit, as she watched him with his dark eyes fixed on her.

She suppressed a shudder under his gaze. It wasn't fair, why did he have to be so attractive?

"I am surprised you didn't curse him," Professor Riddle said curiously, "You must have exceptional self-control."

"Well, to be honest, Sir," Hermione admitted, looking down, "I was about to, but then I noticed you standing there."

She looked back up at him through her lashes, seeing him smirk at her. Her heart fluttered, against her will.

"I figured as much," Professor Riddle said, "Seeing how you resorted to colorful language."

"I-I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione stammered, "I don't usually speak that way, _ever_, it's just that he was _really _making me angry and I really just-"

She stopped as he held up a pale hand, stopping her from blabbering out excuses.

"No need to explain, Miss Granger," He said, smirking still, "I actually thought that was a rather witty comeback, between you and I - of course."

Hermione smiled, in spite of herself. She knew he had only interfered because it was his job, and she was not foolish enough to look for deeper meaning inside it. Still, a part of her would like to think he would have done it anyway.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said, picking up the book McLaggen had carelessly thrown on the table.

"Already started reading?" He asked conversationally, leaning against the table across from her.

She gulped as she eyed his tall frame, his legs crossed elegantly and his arms crossing his chest.

"Yes, I expect to be finished with it by the end of the week, actually."

He raised his eyebrows at her, seemingly impressed.

"What chapter are you on?" He asked, looking from the book in her hands up to her face.

"Chapter five," Hermione answered proudly.

"Ah, the chapter on the killing curse," He said smoothly, picking a piece of link off his robes. "And what do you think about the chapter so far?"

"Well," Hermione shifted, "It seems pretty detailed on how to actually perform the curse…But I suppose that's a given, seeing as there's no shield to block it, but still…It's rather detailed."

He raised an amused eyebrow as he observed her.

"And that bothers you, Miss Granger?" He asked quietly, looking at her intensely.

"Well, in a way…" Hermione answered, trying to think of a way to word her thoughts without offending his teaching skills, "I just don't think being able to cast it is something students should know, however, the rest of the book seems to be very informative-"

"What if you were placed in a situation where you would have no choice but to cast the killing curse, Miss Granger?" He interrupted her, "Wouldn't it be prudent to _know_ how to cast it in that circumstance?"

"Well, yes," Hermione answered quietly, "But something of that nature would be an absolutely _last _resort. Casting an unforgivable would be the absolute farthest thing from my mind-"

"In this world, its kill or be killed, Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said coldly, standing up straight, "You'd do well to remember that."

Hermione shifted as she looked into his cold and penetrating stare. She didn't like this side of him. There was something there, something she just couldn't put her finger on. But all the same, warning signs were signaling everywhere in her body, warning her of what he was capable of.

"That is a very bleak and sad way to look at the world…_Sir_," Hermione said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

Surprise momentarily flitted across his handsome features, before falling blank once more.

"It's the truth," He responded coldly, a smile curling his lips in a very sinister way, "You cannot live trusting others with your life, _you _have to protect yourself; because believe me when I say when it comes down to their life or yours, they will always chose their own."

"Not if that person loves you," Hermione said quietly.

Hermione cringed when a cold laugh emitted from him, making chills run up her spine. She hadn't expected it, and it did not suit him - at all.

"_Love,_" He said sarcastically, "The old argument. I have traveled far and studied many things, Miss Granger - absolutely nothing in this world has supported the argument that _love _is more powerful than magic."

"Well, you obviously haven't been looking in the correct places, Professor," Hermione said waspishly, "Because you cannot find the power of love in a place _or_ in a book - it doesn't work that way."

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" Professor Riddle asked quietly, "I'll allow you to try to prove to me that _love _is more powerful than magic, Miss Granger. If you succeed…I shall grant three hundred points to Gryffindor."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at Professor Riddle. If he granted that many points to her, Gryffindor would most definitely win the house cup - but, how could she possibly prove something like that to him? It was almost as if he did not understand…

"You've never loved or been loved," Hermione said quietly, looking at the dark Professor with sad eyes. Suddenly, his argument made sense. Of _course_, if he had never been loved, and he had never loved…Then he wouldn't understand. It would be impossible.

His handsome face contorted in anger at Hermione's realization. Clearly, he had not expected her to figure that out. He should have realized that they didn't call her the cleverest witch of the age for nothing.

"I never had a need for it," He spat venomously, "Love is for the weak and simple minded, Granger! And I assure you, I am not weak nor am I unintelligent."

His harsh words should have struck fear in her, but Hermione couldn't get over the sad revelation that had been presented to her. She would have never expected their academic conversation would turn to this - something so personal.

His eyes narrowed as she said nothing, and she could tell that he wished he hadn't said that in his surprise, but she continued to watch him wordlessly with sad eyes.

"Do _not_ feel sorry for me," He said harshly, "I don't, so why should you?"

"It's not that," Hermione croaked, her voice box suddenly feeling constricted, "It just makes me sad that-"

"I can see that," He sneered, cutting her off, "But my deal stands - Miss Granger, if you can prove it, I shall grant you the points. If you tell anyone of this deal, it is automatically revoked."

"Are you that desperate to understand love, Professor?" Hermione asked weakly, her heart beating painfully against her ribs.

"_No_, I am that confident that you cannot prove it," He sneered, a smirk curling his lips, "I do not make deals unless I know I will win."

Hermione should have said no. Her brain was screaming, 'NO!' at her, that this wasn't a good idea. He never knew love, and he probably a dangerous man. She would be better off ignoring him, and just continue the year with her schoolwork…Forget - completely - about the dangerous, handsome wizard in front of her.

"Okay," Hermione said weakly and in spite of herself, swallowing thickly as she had an eerie feeling that she was making a deal with the devil.

He smirked, holding out a long-fingered hand towards her, clearly indicating that he wanted to shake on it.

Gulping, Hermione shakily raised her small hand, placing it in his large one.

She almost flinched back, his skin was cold as _ice_. She watched, mesmerized, and his long fingers wrapped completely around her small, warm hand.

Staring wide-eyed at their interlaced hands, despite the coldness of his touch, a warm jolt traveled up her arm and throughout her body. Automatically looking up at him, she watched as he pulled his wand from his robes with his other hand, tapping it against their interlocking hands.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked.

He ignored her, seemingly concentrating on their hands, before tapping them with his wand again, causing a silver sheen to emit.

Hermione watched, fascinated, as the silver sheen fell on their hands, causing a shiver to run through her. It felt as though someone had poured a mist of ice on her hand.

"There," he said proudly, promptly dropping her hand.

Hermione felt herself almost whimper at the loss of contact.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, rubbing her cold hand with her other one.

"Just a little spell I invented," He said slyly, "It will alert me if you tell anyone of our deal."

"If you're that worried about it, we shouldn't even have done it!" Hermione exclaimed, slightly dejected that he didn't even trust her enough to not say anything when he'd asked her too.

"I can't have you running around the school, bragging about making a deal with me," He said simply, "The last thing I need is for it to blow out of proportion, and have people thinking that its something that it's most definitely not."

Hermione seethed on the inside.

"I would not have _bragged _about anything!" She said venomously, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know that," Professor Riddle said, smirking, "So, we'll keep this academic pursuit to ourselves, is that clear?"

"Couldn't have been more clear if you spat in my face!" Hermione seethed, turning towards her table and packing her bag agitatedly.

"Oh, and for future reference," He said silkily from behind her, appearing not to notice her little fit of anger, "Please watch where you're walking, Miss Granger. I'd hate to find you at the bottom of a staircase one day."

Hermione clenched her fists. First, he accused her of not being trustworthy, and now he's mocking her for tripping!

Hermione angrily turned around.

"You-" She started, but saw that Professor Riddle was nowhere to be seen, "Jerk!" she finished, staring at the empty place he had previously been standing.

'_What do you think you're doing?' _Hermione thought to herself. How on earth did she think she could prove something like that to him? But she had to admit, when she discovered the complete absence of love in his life, it had filled her with sadness. Everyone deserved to be loved, and he was no exception. She really should do this, try to make him understand. Why not? Only good could come from getting to understand something that caused happiness.

Hermione smiled to herself. Yes, she was doing a good deed here.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update in the next couple of days! Thank you for reading : )**


	4. Chapter Four: First Deception

**A/N****: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are amazing! I may not update for a few days, because I'll have company at my house. So, hopefully, this will tide you over! I'm not entirely sure if I like this chapter. I've re-read it a bunch, and I just finally gave up…But my opinion doesn't matter as much as yours, of course! As always, thanks for reading!**

**I was asked if this was going to be a fluffy Tom Fic. No, its not. I try not to write fluffy Tom, if I can help it. Yes, there will eventually be romance...But, it definitely will not get there in the traditional way.  
**

**I'm working on responding to reviews via private message. So, if you have a question, don't hesitate to ask! I'll try to answer as best I can.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I think everyone already knows that.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: First Deception.**

* * *

"No running in the corridor! Ten points from Hufflepuff!" Professor Riddle barked at some terrified looking Hufflepuffs, who scurried away from his intimidating presence fearfully.

Hermione watched as Professor Riddle stormed down the hallway, causing students to back away in fear of losing house points.

Some girls were sending him dreamy glances and fanning themselves dramatically, but he apparently did not notice - or care, for that matter.

She continued to watch over her book as he scolded a few more students for one thing or another, before continuing his rampage.

"He's so sexy when he's angry!" A Ravenclaw girl giggled across the corridor, making Hermione grimace.

Pathetic. What was with people in this school thinking angry people were attractive?

* * *

Professor Riddle was obviously in a foul mood.

A _really _foul mood.

It was Friday, and all four houses had taken the hit of his irritation. Ravenclaw had lost ten points, along with Slytherin; where as Gryffindor had lost twenty, and poor Hufflepuff had lost thirty already.

No one dared to stand in his war-path today.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Ron whispered to Hermione as Professor Riddle was lecturing towards the end of their class.

"Don't speak, or we'll lose the house cup!" Harry hissed, looking panicked as he eyed the lecturing Professor who had his back turned.

Hermione didn't speak. She wasn't going to get caught whispering, especially when the teacher was in an exceptionally foul mood. She couldn't help but to wonder why indeed he was this angry? He was bordering on cruel, that much was obvious. Now, half the student population was weary of him.

It reminded her of their Potions Master in her first year. His name was Severus Snape, and he had the whole school terrified of him. He had called Hermione an insufferable know-it-all in front of the whole class! Hermione was beyond thrilled when Professor Slughorn took his place.

"-I expect three feet of parchment tomorrow, listing the spells and their effects that I have taught you today," Professor Riddle said in a cold voice, his eyes flitting across the room, daring anyone to challenge him.

Not one student dared to groan, which is what usually would have happened. Some students were barely even blinking, and the girls that crowded near the front around the trio looked as though they were sorely regretting their seating choices by the end of the class.

"Class dismissed," He said harshly, "Mister Potter and Miss Granger - stay behind,"

Hermione tensed, and she felt Harry go rigid in his seat.

"We didn't _do _anything!" Harry whispered as the students hurriedly left the class. "….Did we?"

Hermione shook her head 'no', swallowing thickly as her heart hammered.

Professor Riddle quickly sat behind his desk, pulling up his dark eyes to glare at them - who were sitting, quite frozen, behind their desks.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, making them jump, "Approach my desk! Surely, you both haven't forgotten how to walk?" He sneered.

Harry shot up in his seat, and Hermione stumbled up quickly, going red.

"Y-Yes, Sir?" Harry asked timidly as they stood uncomfortably at the end of his desk.

"Tonight, at Slughorn's party," He said quickly, "You two will take one-hour intervals of patrolling the hallways, just in case some students decide to sneak off and get themselves in trouble...Among other things."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course, Professor," She said quietly, while Harry nodded his head vigorously.

Professor Riddle looked at her for a fleeting moment, before looking down at his papers again, blatantly ignoring them.

Harry and Hermione stood still, afraid to move.

"Why are you still here?" He barked, looking at them, agitated, "Leave!"

Harry instantly went over to their table and packed his bags quickly, while Hermione packed hers more slowly.

Finishing in lightning speed, Harry looked at her pleadingly.

Hermione nodded her head towards the door, mouthing, 'Just go!'

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He nodded, and all but ran out the door.

She knew she was going to regret this, but she wanted to ask him how long she had to prove this deal. She was pretty sure she had until the end of the year - it was implied, but Professor Riddle seemed to be an unpredictable man. There's no telling how long she had.

She finished packing her bag, before slowly approaching his desk.

"Professor Riddle?" Hermione said timidly, watching as he slowly raised his head, his dark eyes glued on her.

"I told you to leave, Miss Granger," He said lowly, but the demanding harshness was still present. He looked back down at his papers and began scribbling with his quill, rudely dismissing her.

"I know - but I just wanted to ask you…" She squeaked, her pulse rising.

He sighed, setting his quill down and interrupting her.

"So, why are you still here?" He asked rudely, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising an elegant eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to ask-"

He leaned forward, placing his hands flat on his desk as he spoke, once again cutting her off rudely. His magic seemed to crack around him angrily, making Hermione take a step back.

"I am not in the mood to answer questions," He spat, "What made you think I'd want to listen to you? I have _nothing _to say to you right now, and honestly, I don't really care to hear what you have to say."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she gaped at his handsome face that was sneering at her. He leaned back in his chair once more, picking up his quill and began to write again.

"Now, get out of my classroom. When I feel the need to speak with you, I will find you." He said, not looking up at her as he furiously wrote.

Hermione stared at him indecorously. How could he be so rude? She had done nothing…_nothing _to deserve this! He _was _just like Snape, and if he threw the word, 'Mudblood.' in there, he'd be just as bad as Malfoy! Malfoy was mostly harmless, though. Something Professor Riddle was most definitely not. His magic cackled around him when he was angry, showing how powerful he was. What else could she expect from someone that never loved? He was cold-hearted and just flat out mean. It was clear in that very moment that he'd never understand _anything _as pure as love. She wasn't going to waste her time on someone that snapped at her for no reason, and was this blatantly horrible to her and others around her. He had been horrible to students all morning, and had even made a first year cry! Winning a few hundred points for her house wasn't worth having to put up with his cruelty.

"_Fine_, but don't bother," She snapped venomously, "I'm not proving anything to you. You can figure it out for yourself! And if you can't, then oh well, cause I don't give a damn!" She huffed, turning on her heel without a second glance and marching down the isle, towards the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" Came his cold voice from behind her, his voice sounded carefully controlled, but she could hear the threatening undertones.

Feeling remarkably brave…or maybe stupid, she turned on her heel, seeing Professor Riddle walking around his desk and glaring at her murderously.

"I think you heard me," She said, giving him a Slytherin-worthy sneer, putting her hands on her hips, and turning around, marching towards the door.

As she reached the door, it slammed shut before she could reach out to grab the knob, causing her to jump back and gasp.

She grabbed the door knob and pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

Pulling out her wand, she tried some unlocking charms, none of which would work.

"_Alohomora!" _She said angrily, pulling on the knob with as much strength as she could muster.

"Don't bother," Professor Riddle hissed, causing her to turn around to see him sliding angrily towards her, making her back fearfully against the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked timidly, attempting and failing to make her voice sound intimidating.

Her knees trembled when he stopped merely inches from her, his eyes blazing and his breathing heavy in his anger. His hands were clenched at his sides, and she could see him slightly shaking.

"Do _not _speak to me that way!" He hissed, pulling himself to his full height, "Just _who _do you think you are?!"

"_Who _do you think you are?" She snapped back, eyeing his tall form that seemed to tower at least nine inches over her five-foot-four frame.

She let out a gasp when he slammed his right hand on the door beside her head, swearing she actually heard the wood _crack_.

"_I _am someone you don't want to cross, Granger," He hissed down at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione's heart was pounding so hard, she felt as though it was going to burst directly from her chest. Her blood pounded, and she couldn't think correctly with him standing so close to her.

"I don't want to cross you," She said quietly, tilting her chin in defiance, "I just realized how vile you are, and I want nothing to do with you…You're no different than an old teacher, Snape, and he isn't here _anymore._"

Of course, she had no idea why Professor Snape was replaced. Not that she cared, she was too grateful that he was gone to question it. That didn't stop her from implying to Professor Riddle that he got sacked because of his angry behavior, though.

He raised his eyebrows at this, dark amusement flickering through his eyes.

"Snape…As in Severus Snape?" he asked quietly, his lips curling into a too sinister smile.

"Yes," Hermione responded. Great, she should have known they'd know each other. Birds of a feather flock together, right?

He laughed.

Hermione shivered as his cold, and slightly cynical laugh traveled through the room.

"Snape is harmless compared to me, Miss Granger," He said quietly, his eyes burning, "I can do magic he only _dreamed_ of achieving."

Hermione's throat burned, and her fight or flight instincts were kicking in. This man was _dangerous. _And now, she hated herself for not believing Harry…He was _right _about Professor Riddle. Maybe she had been blinded by his sinfully angelic face, she had just thought she was smarter than that.

As she looked into his handsomely dark and emotionless eyes, she knew that she was in trouble.

"I-I have to go to class," Hermione muttered, trying to shift away from him, but he wasn't allowing it.

He smiled down at her, but it wasn't a regular smile - more of a taunting leer, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"You have a free period," He said, matter-of-factly, "And there are no classes after lunch because of the party tonight."

'_Shit.' _Hermione thought to herself.

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to go straight to Professor Dippet!" She screeched, slightly panicked, "This is highly inappropriate!"

He tossed his head back elegantly, the same cold laugh emitting from him, making her flinch.

"I am afraid, that - you cannot do," He said, a smile curling on his lips, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why not?" She squeaked, sliding her hand in her pocket to wrap her hand around her wand.

"Because of our little _deal _we made," He said simply, "Besides, he would never believe you. He _adores _me."

"Don't even think about it, Granger," He hissed, making Hermione squeak when her wand was ripped out of her pocket and into his free hand. He placed it inside his robes, smirking at her astonished expression.

'_He can disarm people wandlessly?'_

"Our deal?" Hermione asked flabbergasted, "That's something completely different!"

"Is it?" He said slowly, his eyes seemed to burn, "Let's just say you agreed to my own little version…" He seemed thoughtful as he tapped his chin, "Well, I supposed you could compare it to the unbreakable vow."

"That's impossible!" She spluttered, panicked.

"No, it really isn't," He said simply, "I modified it, causing you to promise whatever I wished - and you willingly held onto my hand as it was made…" He smirked, "And lets just say, you can't tell anyone _anything _I don't wish you to - anything that is of an incriminating nature will activate the spell. Of course, I couldn't vocalize what I wanted, that would defeat the whole purpose. What I thought, is what you agreed too…Quite a useful spell I created."

"You're lying!" Hermione hissed, thinking back to when she asked him what he was doing, and he had simply ignored her. But - that was…Well, _impossible_! It just couldn't happen…It just _couldn't_!

"Am I, Granger?" He asked venomously, "Do you doubt my skills as a wizard? I would say give it a try, but I do not think you wish to die a most painful death."

This was not happening.

No.

"No…" Hermione spluttered in a panic, "I don't believe you!"

"I think you do," He whispered, "You're shaking and I can see the truth in your eyes. I think a part of you even _knew _what I was doing. Yet, like everyone else, you were so distracted by your attraction that you didn't even _care _what the consequences would be."

"Why?" She whined. Why would he do that to her? What could it possibly achieve?! She wanted to kick, scream…curse herself - because she realized there was a small truth to his venomous words.

"I have my reasons," He said darkly, "I felt your attraction, and despite your intelligence, I knew it would be only too easy to get you to willingly hold onto my hand while I cast the spell-"

"You…You…" Hermione said angrily, stomping her feet as tears welled in her eyes, "You tricked me!"

He smirked evilly, looking down briefly at her foot that stomped the ground.

"Yes, I did," He admitted - without remorse, "But I'll allow you to try to prove _love-_" He seemed to choke on the word, "is more powerful than magic, if you wish…and if you succeed, I will grant you those points. I am a man of my word."

"No, I don't want to," Hermione said harshly, pressing herself harder into the door, "I just want to know _why_?"

"You'll know in due time," He said quietly, his smile mocking her as he flashed her his perfect, white and straight teeth.

"Why not one of the other girls?" Hermione hissed, not dropping it, "There's so many girls in this school that fawn over you, why not them? You wouldn't even have had to trick them!"

"Why not them?" He laughed coldly again. "Why _would _I pick them for anything? They are all highly unintelligent twits."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Perhaps in an different circumstance, she would have been flattered that he thought she was the only really smart girl in the school.

"Now that you're aware of everything," His eyes seemed to burn as they traveled over her, making her tremble. "I get to ask you something I've been _dying _to know…"

Hermione gulped as she looked into his chiseled face. His expression was cold, and it didn't suit him - like his laugh. It was as though he was a porcelain doll, devoid of any emotion.

"Are you a Mudblood?" He hissed, his eyes narrowing at her as they darted around her face.

Hermione's hands started to sweat at her sides. She had actually contemplated lying to him, but why should she do that? She wouldn't hide what she was from him. She was a muggleborn, and the smartest witch of her age. She was proud of who she was, and would not let him intimidate her into renouncing it.

"You could have easily asked an imbecile like Malfoy and gotten your answer to that question," She hissed defensively, clutching her robes at her side.

"Malfoy is from a noble stock of pure-bloods," Professor Riddle hissed, coming slightly closer to her, "You should not insult him."

Hermione looked at him indecorously. This was one subject that got Hermione's blood to boil…Well, that, and elves rights.

"Surely you jest," Hermione said sarcastically, "He's a _pathetic _excuse for a wizard. All that inbreeding must have effected his _brain…_Look at Crabbe and Goyle for Merlin's sake!"

"I _am _a Muggleborn," She said harshly, causing his face to darken, "And I promise you that I could take all _three_ of those idiots at the same time."

"I suspected as much," He muttered darkly. His eyes were roving over her, making her feel extremely vulnerable - not to mention oddly exposed.

"You aren't pure-blood," Hermione spat viciously, as she shivered.

This - apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

His eyes narrowed at her, his lip curling underneath his teeth. She could have sworn he actually _hissed_, and he slammed his other fist on the other side of her head, effectively trapping her.

"My blood is pure!" He roared in her face, his cool breath washing over her.

The smell of spearmint toothpaste entered her nose, and despite the situation, she felt her knees tremble slightly and a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought of how Amortentia smelled to her.

"Riddle is a muggle name…you're a half-blood - at most," Hermione tried to say strongly, but her voice sounded weak, even to her ears and she shrank against the door.

He reached up a long-fingered hand, wrapping it around her chin painfully and jerking her face to look at him.

"I suggest you learn to control your mouth," He said dangerously, his cool breath washing over her face and stunning her again, "You do not want to experience what I can do to you…"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she took in his expression. He was serious, and she had no doubts in her mind that he would find a way to hurt her.

Saying nothing, she continued to stare at him, wide-eyed as he kept his hand tightly on her chin.

Was it her imagination, or was he staring at her lips? Hermione shook her head, attempting to clear it. Her mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. Unconsciously, she darted her tongue out, running it over her lips.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw he noticed her action, a dark shadow flitting across his eyes.

His eyes were lowered, and his long eyelashes were casting a shadow across his hallow cheeks, making him look more handsome than ever.

Her breathing quickened when his hand loosened on her chin, and she felt his long fingers trail lightly down the front of her throat to the collar of her shirt.

Against her will, she felt her eyes flutter closed, and she took a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly, she felt his presence move away from her, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

He was standing back, looking slightly out of breath as his chest rose and fell. His pale hands were clenched at his sides, and he his eyes were narrowed at her.

She jumped when he pulled out his wand and waved it, but she felt nothing, so he didn't curse her.

He suddenly pulled her wand out of his robes, tossing it to her, before turning his head away and looked angrily at the floor.

"Get out,"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but after everything that had happened, Hermione didn't need telling twice.

She shakily turned, and pulled open the door quickly. Running out into the corridor, she let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall.

'_Look at what you've gotten yourself into, Hermione.' _She thought to herself, feeling tears leak from her eyes. Why had she made that deal with him? She hated herself, because deep down, she _knew _that something was off about it; and what did she do? _Nothing. _

Every bone in her body itched to run to Dippet, Dumbledore…Harry, and tell them exactly what Professor Riddle had done. But she couldn't. Even if he wasn't telling the truth, was that a risk she was willing to take? No, it wasn't. She didn't want to die.

Sighing to herself, she decided that the best course of action was to avoid the Professor at all costs. She didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but she was positive she didn't _want _to know.

* * *

**A/N: D'awww, poor Hermione! Riddle's such a meanie! ; ) Anywho, let me know what you think! And of course, thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter Five: First Jealousy

**A/N: Here's a really long chapter. You know, in case the world ends in a few days… *Rolls eyes* The link for Hermione's dress is on my profile, if you're interested!  
**

**But, thank you all for all your lovely reviews! You're all excellent!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. GAH!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: First Jealousy**

* * *

"I can't believe you said yes to my brother."

Hermione sighed as she pulled out her dress for the party. They had decided to get ready in the privacy of Hermione's Head dorm, avoiding all the other frantic girls in Gryffindor tower.

Yes, she had accepted Ron's offer to go as friends. Poor Ron couldn't find a date, and Hermione sure as hell wasn't going to go with someone like _McLaggen_. She didn't want a boyfriend, and she didn't want to lead anyone on. Going with Ron to this party was perfect. No expectations.

"We're going as _friends _Ginny," Hermione said exasperated as she removed her towel from her head, tapping her wand against her freshly clean hair to dry it.

"Whatever, its still weird," Ginny grumbled, picking up multiple dresses and examining them as Hermione pulled on her dress for the evening.

"Well, how do I look?" Hermione asked, gaining Ginny's attention as she stood there with her arms out.

"Hermione, you are _not _wearing that!" Ginny said sternly, looking at Hermione, seemingly horrified.

Hermione frowned and looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked, pursing her lips together tightly.

"Well, for starters-" Ginny said sarcastically, "It's a complete _eyesore_! And peach is _not _your color!"

Hermione frowned again and looked into her full-length mirror. The dress was a nice peach color, and came modestly to her knees. It had a pink flower on the side, and her sleeves came to her elbows. It was an alright dress, and she didn't understand Ginny's fury.

"You look like my great Aunt Muriel!" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head distastefully.

Hermione cut her eyes angrily at Ginny.

"I do not!"

"You should wear _this_!" Ginny said, ignoring Hermione and picking up a silky, scarlet dress from Hermione's bed.

Hermione eyed it distastefully. One of her muggle neighbors had given it to her after their prom, and she'd never worn it - except to try it on. It was far too risqué for Hermione's simple taste. It had clear stones in the front and back, dipping low in the back and an embarrassing slit in the front.

"I'd look like an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head and looking at the offending material.

"You'd be a hot idiot, though," Ginny said, winking and running up to her - holding the dress up to Hermione. "I'm sure Professor Riddle would like it more than that abomination you're currently wearing!"

Hermione's stomach flipped at the mention of his name. Her nerves had been racked all afternoon because of him. She'd finally been able to stop thinking about it, and then Ginny had to go and mention it. As she looked in the mirror, she wanted to slap herself when a fleeting thought crossed her mind that maybe Ginny was right…Professor Riddle would _not _like her dress. But why should she even _care_?

"I'm a student," Hermione hissed, turning around to look at her covered back. "He could care less, I'm sure."

"If you say so, but I'm not letting you leave this room in that dress!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to Hermione's door and holding her arms out dramatically with the red dress, blocking the exit.

Hermione's lip twitched before she burst out into laughter at Ginny, causing Ginny to smile and rush back over to her, red dress in tow.

"Fine, I'll try it on," Hermione grumbled, pulling off her peach dress and snatching the red dress from Ginny, letting the silky material slide over her head.

"Oh. My. God!" Ginny exclaimed as she eyed Hermione, who was standing awkwardly and feeling quite exposed in her dress.

Hermione eyed the slit that traveled just above her knee, gulping slightly. The neck line was a _little _low for Hermione's taste, but it wasn't vulgar and definitely didn't show anything.

"You have to wear this!" Ginny cried jumping up and down, "Please, oh PLEASE wear that!"

"I-I don't know Ginny," Hermione mumbled, turning to look at her mostly exposed back as another self-conscious wave crashed over her.

"B-But you look so _beautiful_!" Ginny said, walking up behind Hermione, "You have a great body, great skin, and you're young! You have to live a little, and take some chances or you'll wake up one day and regret it!"

'_I think I took a big enough chance with Professor Riddle to last a lifetime.'_

"Ginny, its just a dress to Slughorn's party," Hermione mumbled, "Stop making it sound like it's a decision that will effect me the rest of my life."

"_Exactly_," Ginny said, "Its just a dress. So, just wear the dress!"

Hermione sighed. Ginny had somewhat of a point. She supposed she could wear something classy - why not? She was young, and she might as well feel beautiful before she gets old.

"Fine." Hermione grumbled, making Ginny squeal in delight.

Hermione picked up her wand and tapped her hair with it, making her hair fall in gentle waves down her back. She _had _intended to wear it up, but now she needed to feel the comfort of her long hair covering her exposed back.

"You have to wear my silver heels," Ginny said from the corner, making Hermione turn and look at a pair of tall silver heels. They had thin straps that Hermione supposed were supposed to wrap around the lower part of your legs.

"Alright, if you say so," Hermione sighed, walking over to Ginny and taking the shoes from her.

"What do you think _I _should wear?" Ginny asked, observing the dresses that were scattered across Hermione's bed as Hermione struggled to wrap the heels straps around her ankles.

"Erm, the green one?" Hermione asked, looking at an emerald halter dress on her bed.

"The Slytherin colored one?" Ginny asked, shaking her head, "Also, I'm a red head…I don't want to look like Christmas!"

"Then don't ask my opinion, you know I'm not good at things like this!" Hermione said testily as she finished tying up her heels and stood up, her feet wobbling slightly.

"This one will be nice," Ginny said, holding up a slightly short white dress and ripping her robe off.

"Yeah, that's fine," Hermione mumbled, not really caring as butterflies filled her stomach as she looked down at herself.

"Now," Ginny said, wiggling into her dress, "What are we going to do for makeup?"

"Nothing, because I'm not wearing any." Hermione said in a stern voice, crossing her arms.

"Hermione, Hermione," Ginny said, shaking her head, "You have so much to learn. You cannot wear a lovely dress like that and not wear makeup!"

"Watch me!" Hermione said, lifting her eyebrow and wobbly walking over to her mirror to look at her face.

"I'm not going to shut up, Hermione."

"Ginny, please!" Hermione begged, seeing Ginny's resolved face. She had seen it before, and she knew what it meant. The girl would not shut up until the end of time, and maybe not even then.

"FINE!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "But nothing too heavy!"

Ginny picked up her ridiculously large makeup kit as Hermione sat down on the bed in front of her, eyeing it warily.

She watched as Ginny pulled out some shimmering black eye shadow, and some mascara.

"Black eye shadow?" Hermione said, "I said I didn't want anything heavy!"

"It matches the dress!" Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips, "I'll put it on light - stop worrying!"

Hermione grumbled in response and closed her eyes as Ginny attacked her face.

A little while later, Hermione was getting more and more irritated as Ginny kept pressing stuff on her face. She finally protested when she pulled out an eyelash curler that looked more like an mid-evil torture device.

"The final touch!" Ginny said, twisting up some red lipstick.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Ginny approached her with it, but didn't say anything as she smoothed it on her lips.

"Perfect!" Ginny said, pulling out her wand and waving it over Hermione's face, causing a prickly feeling to wash over her skin.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, patting her face.

"Charm that keeps your makeup in place," Ginny said smiling, "So you can snog whoever you want and your lipstick will stay on!"

"I am not _snogging_ anyone!"

"You look hot, Hermione," Ginny said winking, "You never know who will want to snog you tonight!"

Grumbling, Hermione stood and walked up to her mirror, gasping when she looked at her reflection.

'_I look pretty!' _Hermione thought happily to herself as she eyed her face. The red lipstick made her a little uncomfortable, but she had to admit it went with her dress.

Smiling, she picked up a diamond necklace, earring and bracelet set, putting them on to complete her outfit.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked as she finished putting on her makeup, smiling at Hermione.

"I've never felt more self conscious in my life," Hermione admitted bitterly, smoothing her hands down her dress as she looked over at Ginny.

Hermione smiled. Of course, Ginny looked lovely, as usual. Her red hair was pulled up into an elegant twist, and she had white eye-shadow on that seemed to bring out her large brown eyes. Her dress was rather short, but it flared out above her knees. On her feet were simple black heels, completing her outfit. Hermione had to admit, she was often jealous of Ginny. She had beautiful straight hair, and lovely skin. But for once, she felt as though she looked just as pretty as Ginny did. Too bad she didn't have a boyfriend waiting for her, like Ginny did.

"When Harry sees me in this-" Ginny said, wiggling her hips, "We're totally going to be leaving the part early!" She finished with a wink, making Hermione shudder slightly.

"Harry can't, he has to patrol the hallways every other hour."

Ginny's smile fell from her face, and she looked extremely let-down.

"B-But I have plans!" Ginny spluttered, "We're going to leave early, go to him room and-"

"Stop!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up her hands in disgust, "If you promise not to tell me about it, I'll take the last two hours!"

'_Its not like I'll have a date or anything better to do.' _Hermione thought bitterly to herself.

Ginny brightened up at this.

"Really?!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, "I'd totally hug you, but I don't want to wrinkle my dress!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, looping her arm through Hermione's.

"Not really, but I suppose I don't have a choice." Hermione said bitterly, allowing Ginny to pull Hermione out of her room.

She hated it, but a small part of her mind kept traveling to Professor Riddle. She couldn't help but to wonder if he'd think she was pretty. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be thought of as pretty, right? Still, she knew she shouldn't be thinking such things, considering that Professor Riddle was clearly a horrible man. A horrible, yet unbelievably attractive man. Tall, dark, and really handsome. She found her mind wondering to what he'd look like in a tux…

'_Stop it right this instant Hermione Granger!' _Hermione growled to herself, appalled at the direction her thoughts were taking.

"I'll go first, and you can come after me," Ginny whispered, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts and stopping right before they reached the stairs. "And remember, to walk _slow_."

"Ginny, I couldn't walk fast in these shoes if I wanted too," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled and Hermione watched as Ginny slowly and seductively walked down the stairs.

"G-Ginny!" Hermione heard Harry stutter, "Y-You look…Wow, I mean…Y-You know, beautiful!"

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself as she head Harry stutter.

"Where's Mione?" She heard Ron ask, and she took that as her cue to come down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly descended the stairs - her dress slightly trailing behind her.

Forcing a smile on her face, she eyed her friends at the bottom on the staircase. Harry and Ron were wearing matching black and white robes, both looking quite fetching.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she saw that Ron wasn't wearing god-awful lacy robes. Now those robes truly _had _made him look like their great Aunt Muriel.

Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged. Harry blinked, and his eyes bulged slightly before ripping his eyes back to Ginny, his face turning slightly red.

"Close your mouth, Ronald," Hermione said as she walked up to him, "Its not very flattering."

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh at he just shook his head and gaped at her.

"H-Hermione you look…" Ron gaped, "Sexy!"

Hermione blinked at him as Ginny promptly whacked Ron on the head, causing him to tear his eyes away and dramatically say, 'OW!' at his glaring sister.

"Er…Thank you?" Hermione said, feeling heat rise to her cheeks at his blunt compliment.

"You embarrass me." Ginny muttered, shaking her head, "Hermione's being a doll and taking the last two hours of patrolling, Harry!"

Harry smiled and his eyes traveled over to Hermione.

"Thanks, I guess I'll take the first hour then?" Harry said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Fine by me." Hermione said, smiling and shrugging as Ginny pulled Harry out of the common room.

"W-Well…Um…S-Shall we?" Ron asked hesitantly, his face turning as red as Hermione's dress as he held his arm out to her.

"We shall," Hermione said, smiling an holding onto her friends arm.

* * *

"Oh, this is lovely!" Hermione said brightly as she walked into the Great Hall with Ron.

All the house tables were gone, and students milled about in brightly colored dresses and robes. There was a refreshment table near the windows, where some other students and guests were lounging around at tables near the refreshments. The lighting was dim, causing a slow glow to flow throughout the hall.

"Yeah, its nice." Ron muttered, his eyes traveling over to the food table.

"Er, are you thirsty, Hermione?" Ron asked, as he scratched his head.

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. The boy just wanted to go eat.

"No, but I'm going to go find some people to talk too - you go ahead." Hermione said kindly, watching Ron nod and quickly run off to the food.

Sighing, Hermione walked between students, looking for Ginny. She couldn't help but to notice that some boys were looking at her appraisingly, and some girls were glaring at her. She couldn't help it when a smirk curled on her lips as she eyed Malfoy, who's mouth was hanging open as he saw her walk by. Pansy looked as though she was going to curse Hermione, and Malfoy looked as though he couldn't even think of an insult to throw at her.

Still smirking, her eyes fell on Professor Slughorn, who had just spotted her.

'_Too late to run now.'_

"Miss Granger!" He called happily, waving her over to him.

Hermione put on a fake smile as she approached Slughorn, her eyes slightly looking around for Professor Riddle.

'_Stop. Looking. For. Him!'_

"Hello, Sir," Hermione said as she stopped in front of Slughorn, who was lounging by some tables. "Lovely party."

"Yes, yes, quite the turn out!" Slughorn said happily, "And I must say, you looking absolutely fetching Miss Granger! Who's the lucky boy that escorted you here tonight?"

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione said as a blush tinged her cheeks, "I'm here with my friend, Ron."

"Weezeby?" Slughorn asked, raising his eyebrows, seemingly disappointed, "Yes, well, that is nice Dear!"

Hermione couldn't help it when a giggle escaped her, clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Tom! My boy, come here!" Slughorn called over Hermione's shoulder, apparently not noticing his mistake, or that Hermione was laughing at it.

"Who's this lady you have here-"

Hermione froze and whipped around as she recognized the sly voice coming from behind her. Her eyes fell on Professor Riddle, who was standing there looking completely breath-taking in his black suit robes. His wavy hair was styled perfectly, as usual, and his long, pale fingers were grasping a cup of punch. He looked absolutely perfect. From his wavy hair, down to the dress shoes on his feet.

His face flashed in momentary surprise as his dark eyes landed on her face, before falling completely blank again.

Hermione's cheeks tinged as she saw his cold eyes discreetly flash over her, making her feel self conscious once again.

"Hello, Miss Granger." He said smoothly, inclining his head slightly to her, making a lock of hair fall elegantly in his eye, "You're looking lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said quietly, feeling her face heat up some more. Inside, she was reeling. Did he really think she looked lovely? Or was he just being polite?

'_It doesn't matter!' _She scolded herself.

"Yes, I was just saying that," Slughorn chuckled as he walked around beside them. "She's escorted tonight by Weezeby."

Hermione's mouth twitched again, contemplating correcting him - but found it too amusing to even bother.

"That's nice." Professor Riddle said simply, pulling his eyes from Slughorn and back to her, where he continued to stare, unblinking.

Was it just her imagination, or did he look slightly angry? His eyes seemed to flash dangerously, and she did notice his slight sarcastic tone when he spoke. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she eyed his handsome face. She couldn't have done anything to make him angry, could she? She had barely said three words to the man!

"We should start the music!" Slughorn said happily, "So many student demanded muggle music, and that's mostly what we'll be playing."

Hermione's eyes landed on Professor Riddle's hand that was clutching his cup, and she saw the tendons sticking out against his pale skin. She shouldn't be surprised, he had used the word, 'Mudblood.' after all. He really was vile, and she gulped as she felt guilt wash over her at her attraction to him.

Slughorn waved his wand, and slow music started to emit through the room. Students gasped and immediately grabbed their partners, beginning to dance.

"Miss Granger, you wouldn't mind having a dance with your Dear, old, Professor would you?" Slughorn said kindly, holding his hand out to Hermione.

'_No, seeing as I need to get away from Professor Riddle before his mood swings give me whiplash.'_

"Of course not, Professor." Hermione replied, smiling and keeping her eyes away from Professor Riddle.

"Tom, find your own partner!" Slughorn said jokingly, patting Professor Riddle on his back.

As Hermione walked onto the dance floor, she couldn't help but to notice the dark look that crossed Riddle's face as he watched Slughorn lead her away.

Putting her hand lightly on Slughorn's shoulder, she couldn't help it when her eyes were drawn over to her dark Professor - who was standing in the same spot, seemingly glowering at her.

Slughorn placed his hand appropriately on her waist as they began to move to the music.

"I do hope I'm not keeping you from Weezeby," Slughorn said conversationally.

Hermione reluctantly tore her eyes from Professor Riddle, facing a joyful Slughorn.

"Oh, no, Professor," Hermione said politely, "He's much too busy eating at the moment."

Slughorn chuckled.

"Tom is a brilliant wizard, we are very lucky to have him," Slughorn said, glancing over at Professor Riddle, his eyes flashing with pride. "Of course, just as in school, the girls can barely contain themselves around him."

"O-Oh, he had a lot of girlfriends?" Hermione asked timidly, feeling something that felt like jealousy raging through her.

"No, can't say that he did," He said, seemingly thinking, "I'm not sure if he had any at all - to be honest. Not that they didn't try." He chuckled.

Hermione hated it when relief washed through her at this. Why did she care anyway?

"Tom has always been very devoted to his work," Slughorn said, "I daresay that is the reason I never saw him in female company."

'_Maybe he's gay?' _Hermione thought, slightly horrified. But no, she doubted it as she remembered the way his fingers had trailed across her throat.

She involuntarily shivered.

"Cold, my Dear?" Slughorn asked, "It is quite nippy in here…Perhaps I should cast a warming charm…"

Hermione's eyes flashed back to Professor Riddle, to find him still in the same spot. His eyes were trained on her, and she noticed that there were many girls flocked around him. They were all looking at him hopefully, and inching closer, looking at him with dreamy eyes. If he noticed, he didn't show it. Or maybe, he didn't care. Hermione found herself liking the idea that he didn't care much more than not noticing.

"Are you attracted to Professor Riddle, my Dear?" Slughorn's voice came suddenly, causing Hermione to pull her eyes away from Riddle and gape at Slughorn.

"W-What? O-Of course not Professor!" Hermione squeaked, horrified, "That would be entirely inappropriate, Sir."

Slughorn chuckled and his eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's.

"I was merely asking, Dear," He said, "I was just wondering since you seem to keep looking at him…"

Hermione was pretty sure she was going to get third degree burns on her face as the song ended.

"Oh, hello there Weezeby!" Slughorn exclaimed, making Hermione turn around to see Ron standing behind her, "I suppose you'd like you date back, yes?" Slughorn laughed as he handed Hermione over to Ron.

"Take good care of her Weezeby!" Slughorn said, shaking his finger at Ron before walking away.

Ron's face turned red as he glared at Professor Slughorn's retreating back.

"Bloody imbicile," Ron grumbled, grabbing Hermione's hand and placing his other on her waist.

Despite her embarassment, she couldn't help but to laugh at Ron's disgruntled expression.

"You'd think after six years the man would remember my name," Ron said, smiling as he watched Hermione try to control her laughter.

"He's been calling you that since I started talking to him," Hermione laughed.

"And you didn't correct him?" Ron scowled.

"Why should I? It was just _too _funny Ronald!" Hermione said, clutching Ron's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"You really do look pretty," Ron said quietly, looking at the floor, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself Weezeby," Hermione giggled, patting his shoulder.

Songs passed and she continued to dance with Ron. They spoke of the party, school, and even got some gossip in. Hermione found she was actually enjoying herself as she danced. Ron had tried to spin her once, and almost flung her to the ground. Of course, he turned red and began apologizing, but Hermione just laughed at his clumsiness. He wanted to dip her, but Hermione didn't much feel like crashing to the floor in front of everyone.

Hermione was still chuckling to herself as her eyes involuntarily traveled over to Professor Riddle. She jumped slightly as she saw he was _still _watching her. At least now he was elegantly leaned against the table, looking regal as one leg crossed over the other.

'_Why is he staring at me?' _Hermione thought, puzzled. His expression was blank and unblinking - still. If he hadn't changed positions, she'd swear he was a wax statue standing there.

Hermione jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hermione? The hours up," Came Harry's voice from behind her, making her let go of Ron and turn around.

Harry was standing there with Ginny, smiling ear to ear.

"Actually its been a little over an hour…Since you are going to take the last two." Harry smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem," Hermione said gently, "What hallways did you patrol?"

"Third floor corridor," Harry replied, "Sorry, I would have done more, but Peeves decided to cause trouble and throw chalk at me."

Hermione laughed as Ginny swiped his robes, where a few white places stood out against the black of his robes.

"Er, I can go with you Hermione?" Ron asked, shuffling his hair, "I mean, if you're leaving I don't really have anything to do. I can keep you company - I don't mind."

Herimone beamed.

"That would be great, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed happily, grateful for the company.

Ron smiled sheepishly, and Hermione locked his arm in his.

"Be good, you two." Hermione said sternly, pointing her finger at Harry and Ginny.

"I always am, right Harry?" Ginny purred, putting her hand on his arm.

Hermione groaned and Ron looked as though he was going to vomit, or maybe even punch Harry.

"Right, well, let's go Ron," Hermione said quickly, pulling Ron away from a laughing Ginny and panicked Harry.

Hermione quickly pulled Ron out of the Great Hall before he could attack in defense of his 'baby sisters' _virtue. _Hermione hated to break it to him, but that was _long _gone.

"Must they be disgusting in front of me?" Ron grumbled.

"Ron, Ginny did that on purpose to get a rise out of you and it worked," Hermione said, smiling.

"Damn right it did!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head as they walked quietly down the hallway.

"You know, Hermione, I wanted to come because I wanted to ask you something." Ron said suddenly, stopping and pulling Hermione back.

"Oh okay," Hermione said, smiling, "What is it Ron?"

'_Is he sweating?' _Hermione thought as she eyed Ron, who was looking nervously at the ground.

"Do you think we can…" Ron swallowed, "Workitout?"

Hermione blinked.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Ron took a deep breath, hesitantly bringing up his eyes to Hermione's.

"I want to date again," Ron said lamely.

Hermione gasped, the smile falling from her face.

"R-Ron…Its complicated-" Hermione started, her heart beating guiltily.

"Its not complicated Hermione," Ron interrupted, shuffling his feet on the ground, "You either feel something for me, or you don't. Its pretty simple."

Hermione swallowed thickly. Whatever she expected, it definitely wasn't this. She thought they were past this. They weren't right for either other, surely he saw that?

"Ron, I love you," Hermione said kindly, grabbing his hand gently, "But…I don't _love _you - not like that…I'm sorry."

"You could one day?" Ron asked hopfully, clutching Hermione's hand tightly.

Hermione looked down. How could she tell her best friend that she would never be in love with him? How could she possibly hurt him that way?

"I-I…Ron, please," Hermione mumbled, "Don't do this to me."

"Is there someone else?" Ron asked darkly, making Hermione's head whip up to look at him.

"What? No, there's no one else, Ron, that's irrelevant-"

"Then what's wrong with me?" Ron grumbled, looking down and making Hermione's heart break for her friend.

"There's _nothing _wrong with you!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"Then why don't you want me?" Ron asked weakly, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"I-"

"Well, isn't this _cozy_."

Hermione jumped away from Ron, wheeling around to see a furious Professor Riddle glowering at them. Her heart started beating violently as she saw him leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ron's eyes bugged, and he backed away, clearing being afraid of the new Professor.

"P-Professor, I was just-" Hermione babbled, her face turning pink.

"I saw, Miss Granger," Professor Riddle hissed, "You are supposed to be patrolling, and Mister Weasley should be in his common room or the party."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir," Ron stammered, "It was my idea-"

"I don't _care _who's idea it was," Professor Riddle snapped coldly, "This is inappropriate! Twenty points from Gryffindor, and Mister Weasley, I _suggest _you get back to the party or your common room."

"Y-Yes, Sir, sorry," Ron grumbled, "Bye Hermione…"

Hermione watched as Ron took off down the hallway, leaving her there with a clearly pissed of Professor.

Her heart beat painfully as she gulped, eyeing him.

"How inappropriate of you," Professor Riddle whispered, his eyes flashing maliciously.

"I was not doing anything inappropriate," Hermione said calmly, "Whatever you think was happening - wasn't."

Professor Riddle raised an eyebrow and pushed himself off the wall.

"Is that so? It surely didn't look innocent to me," He sneered, slowly walking towards her. "What, exactly, were you doing?"

"Well…I…" Hermione started, but her words seems to falter.

'_Wait, why does it even matter?' _Hermione thought angrily to herself. Why does it matter what she was doing? He docked the points and he shouldn't be giving her the third degree.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, _Sir_," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips, "Now, if you don't mind, I have corridors to patrol."

She walked forward, intent on walking straight past him to be on her way.

She gasped when she felt cold, long, fingers wrap around her upper arm, harshly jerking her back.

"I wasn't done speaking with you," Professor Riddle said calmly, pulling her around to face him. His hand was digging painfully into her arm, making her wince slightly.

Hermione's heart pounded as she looked up at his face. Why was he doing this?

"Follow me," He said quietly, immediately turning and pulling her down the hallway.

"W-Where are we going, Professor?" Hermione stammered, butterflies erupting in her stomach as she pulled up her dress in one hand, going into a slight jog to keep up with his fast pace.

"A place where we can discuss a few things," He responded simply, turning his head as his eyes traveled down her form.

"What things?" Hermione asked hesitantly, her pulse hammering away.

Apparently, he didn't see fit to answer as he pulled her down the corridor. She knew she should object, but she just couldn't. She hated herself, but she wanted to know what he wanted to speak with her about. She shouldn't care and she shouldn't be allowing him to drag her down the hallway, but what could she do? Hermione Granger was too curious for her own good. That, and way too attracted to her Professor.

* * *

**A/N: Evil, I know. But I had to end the chapter at some point. I feel like I've been typing for an eternity! Thanks for reading, of course : )**


	6. Chapter Six: First Punishment

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it makes me smile each time I read one! **

**I've said it before, but I'll say it again: This is not going to be a fluffy Tom fic. He is evil. EVIL. Which means he will do evil things. He does not change overnight. I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that I'm not going to turn him into a fluffy marshmallow. **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind owning Tom Riddle, but...Yeah, you know how it is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: First Punishment.**

* * *

"Professor, I must object," Hermione said sarcastically as Professor Riddle all but dragged her down the corridor. "What if students decide to go off and, 'Get into trouble, among other things?'"

Her heart did a little flip when she heard him chuckle darkly at her repeating his words.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Miss Granger," Professor Riddle said calmly as they approached the door to the Defense classroom.

Throwing open the door, he dragged Hermione inside, causing her to stumble slightly.

"You know, I can walk _just _fine," Hermione snapped, attempting to yank her arm from his grasp, "There's no need to man-handle me like a cave man!"

Surprisingly, he looked at her expressionlessly and let go of her arm. He raised his wand, closing the door and leaving Hermione to lean against a desk and rub her sore arm. Surely she'd be bruised tomorrow.

She watched him as he slowly turned around, and leaned against the door. He crossed his arms, and his expression gave nothing away as his eyes flitted down her and back up again.

Gulping, she felt her cheeks redden under his stare, but refused to look away.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She said calmly, crossing her arms across her chest. Her voice gave nothing away of the turmoil she felt on the inside.

"So, you are dating Weasley?" He said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "I'm shocked that a witch such as yourself would be interested in a pathetic excuse for a wizard, such as him."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to talk about Ronald? This man surely did not make any sense.

"Not that its any of your business," Hermione snapped, "But no, Ronald and I are strictly friends."

"Sure didn't seem that way as you were shamelessly pressing against him in the corridor." Professor Riddle sneered, pushing himself off the door.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, flabbergasted, "What, exactly, are you trying to imply _Professor_?"

"Simply that it was inappropriate of you," He said sarcastically, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"_Inappropriate _of me?!" Hermione said testily, stepping forward and ignoring his seemingly dangerous posture, "Because you surely are one to talk about something being _inappropriate _when you trick students into a unbreakable vow and then drag them off to a empty classroom!"

He said nothing as he eyed her furious form, his mouth twisting into a condescending smirk.

'_What the hell is his problem? He's crazy!' _Hermione fumed to herself as she glared.

"Don't act like you didn't come willingly, Granger," He hissed, walking forward and causing her to take a step back.

"Did I really have a choice?" Hermione snapped in her defense, "What was I supposed to do? Curse a Professor?"

"Professor or not - it would have been very unwise to try to curse me, regardless." He said slowly. His eyes were flashing dangerously as he stared her down, daring her to challenge him.

"So, this is what you wanted to speak to me about?" Hermione said quickly, changing the subject, "My dating habits?"

"No, I have something that I wish you to do." He said calmly, crossing his hands behind his back and pacing in front of her.

"You see, Slughorn _had_ a book that I so desperately need," He looked away from her and across the classroom, "And it has come to my attention that recently…he has given it to _Dumbledore_," Hermione cringed as he hissed his name. "I need it, and there is no way that the meddlesome old fool will give it to me…And that, my Dear, is where you come in…"

Hermione blinked as she watched him pace in front of her like a predator stalking his prey.

"You see, you may very well be Professor Dumbledore's _favorite _student," He hissed, "Apart from that dolt Potter…Who wouldn't have the brains to get his hands on it. I would like you to either get Dumbledore to give it to you, or take it from his office."

"I will _not _steal from Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione hissed, backing away and looking at him as though he were insane.

She watched as he stopped pacing, and turned to slowly face her. Her heart jumped when she saw the _evil _smile that curled his lips. His handsome face taking on a dark look. She might have imagined it, but she could have _sworn _his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments.

"I thought you might say that," He hissed, pulling out his wand and pointing it at her. "Would you like me to convince you, Miss Granger?"

"W-What do you mean?" Hermione asked hesitantly, her hand twitching towards her wand.

"Lets just say that I've found that some people find pain…Extremely motivating…" He sneered, raising an eyebrow mockingly at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed him. She could tell from his dark expression that he was _not _joking and her heart beat in a panicked rhythm.

On instinct, she immediately pulled her wand out of her dress and pointed it at him, silently telling him that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Ah, ah, ah-" He tutted at her, shaking a long finger at her mockingly, "I would advise you not to do that Miss Granger."

"What am I supposed to do?" Hermione snapped, her wand hand shaking lightly, "Allow you to curse me? Surely you did not think I would take that laying down, did you?"

His eyes seemed to burn as she finished talking, making her gulp once more and look determinedly at him; hoping he wouldn't see the panic that she truly felt.

"I was hoping you wouldn't, because that would make you weak," He spat venomously, "Also because I've been wanting to punish you, Granger, ever since you gave me cheek in the classroom today," His eyes flashed red again, "You have _no _idea how hard it was to control myself…I will _not_ tolerate such insolent behavior from you!"

"Tolerate me? It seemed to me you were having a hard time controlling yourself in another manner!" Hermione hissed, fury burning inside her and causing red sparks to emit from her wand, "You cannot order me around as though I were some kind of _slave_! You are sorely mistaken if you think I'll do _anything _that I don't want to do!"

She watched with panic running through her veins as his eyes seemed to glow red, his magic starting to crackle darkly around him - he looked furious.

She steeled herself for the curse she knew was coming, and he didn't disappoint when a red curse shot violently from his wand.

"Protego!" Hermione cried, instantly blocking his face moving curse, causing it to change directions and crash into a wall.

Surprise momentarily crossed his features, before his lip curled under his teeth. His magic began crackling more angrily as he stormed towards her, seemingly even more enraged.

Another red curse flew out of the tip of his wand, and Hermione blocked it, yet again - But he didn't stop there.

Hermione gasped as multicolored curses started hurling towards her at lightening speed, making her slightly lose her balance as they repeatedly crashed into her shield.

He flicked his wand and all of the desks in the classroom flew to the side, making Hermione jump at the sound of the desks loudly scraping across the stone floor.

Shuffling backwards, she quickly hurled stunners at him, which he deflected lazily with swipes of his wand.

A sinister smile curled his lips as he waved his wand. She watched - amazed, yet terrified as fire in the from of a large snake erupted from the end of his wand. It hissed violently at her, and began slithering in her direction. She gasped as she realized that he was clearly an _extremely _powerful wizard and her stomach clenched as she came to the realization she probably couldn't best him. He was hurling spells at her that she didn't even know. It wouldn't stop her from trying, though.

Panicked, she cast water spells at the serpent, but they seemed to bounce off of it. It slithered in a circle around her, trapping her in a ring of hissing flames.

She tore her eyes from the flames as he waved his wand in an unknown pattern, and silver ropes instantly shot out of the tip.

'_Protego Horbillis!' _Hermione thought, conjuring up a more powerful shield as the unknown curse flew at her.

The silver ropes burst through her shield, instantly wrapping around her in a tight grip. The ropes slithered around her body, wrapping around her hand that was clutching her wand, instantly ripping it from her grip.

She stared, wide-eyed, as her wand hurled towards him, which he caught expertly with an outstretched hand.

Struggling against the binds, they wrapped around her more tightly, trapping her arms at her sides.

"I wouldn't struggle," He said coldly, "It will only cause them to become tighter."

Hermione froze in place and looked up at him with horrified eyes.

He had a taunting leer on his face that didn't enhance his handsome features, but made them somehow…less human.

Waving his wand, the serpent flames around her disappeared, leaving her standing there in the silver ropes - unable to move.

"Now that I have your _attention_," He sneered, "You're _going _to get that book for me."

"No! If you want it, you can get it yourself!" Hermione spat, ignoring the fear of this powerful wizard that was dancing through her body.

Hermione's heart flipped as she saw yet another evil smirk curl his lips, his eyes flashing in dangerous excitement. He flicked his wand, and the silver ropes that were wrapped around her disappeared in whiff of white smoke. She rubbed her arms and looked up at his face.

Nothing could have prepared her for it. She had never expected in a _million_ years that he would use a curse such as that - even if he was dark. She froze in surprise as she heard the curse smoothly roll off his tongue.

"Crucio."

It was pain beyond comprehension. She felt her mouth open, and she knew without a doubt - she was screaming. Knives covered in flames pierced her body, and it felt as though someone was ripping out her internal organs with a dull knife.

Suddenly, after only a few moments, the pain was lifted. For the briefest of moments, she thought she was dead until the stabbing ache in her muscles made her groan in pain. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the floor. Her body twitched as she panted and tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"Now, you don't want that to happen again-" Came a maliciously smooth voice beside her, making her over sensitized body jump. "Do you, Miss Granger?"

A choked sob escaped her throat as she painfully turned her head towards him. He was leaning down next to her on one knee, giving her an evil smile as he caressed his wand in his long fingers.

"You're evil," Hermione said weakly, cringing when she heard how her voice cracked pitifully.

He laughed. A high, cold, cynical laugh that made her shiver. She looked at him with pain filled eyes, seeing his handsome head thrown back in laughter. It didn't suit him and it made Hermione's blood run cold. He was insane. He had to be. This wasn't normal. _He _wasn't normal. This was twisted, even for a dark wizard.

"There is no good or evil, girl," He said coldly, tilting his head down to look at her, "There is only power, and those too _weak _to seek it."

Hermione didn't speak, but continued to look into his evil eyes that were staring down at her maliciously. The pain in her limbs went from stabbing to a dull throbbing, and she slightly sighed in relief. How could she have gotten trapped into this? Her Professor was clearly evil and completely bonkers.

"Why me?" Hermione asked weakly.

"You're an intelligent girl," He said slowly, his eyes traveling over her tear-streaked face. She flinched when she saw absolutely no remorse in his eyes, only cold contempt. "I'm sure you can figure that out." He finished darkly, continuing to twirl his wand in his fingers as though he hadn't a care in the world.

He was looking at her expectantly, and she blinked at him. He actually expected her to answer him? Her eyes widened as he lifted his wand again.

"Because I'm the smartest person in school?" She blurted, relief slightly running through her as he lowered his wand.

"And?" He said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I'm Dumbledore's second favorite student…" She continued, trailing off questioningly.

"Good mudblood," He smirked darkly, "Very good. Your reputation precedes you. You must know, though, I believe you may very well be the old mans favorite."

He sharply stood up, making Hermione flinch at his sudden movement.

"I _need _this book, and I will do _anything _to get it," He said smoothly, looking down at her, "I have exhausted plans inside my head, but I know that meddlesome old fool will automatically suspect me, which is why I need someone unexpected to do it - while I will have a clear alibi being somewhere else…"

His eyebrows furrowed, and she watched him as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Yes, it'll work…It _has _to…" He trailed off quietly, looking at nothing in particular.

Hermione blinked up at him from the floor. Was he even talking to her anymore? Or was he talking to himself? As if she needed another reason to confirm her belief that he was a lunatic.

Cringing, she attempted to lift herself off the floor. Her muscles contracted, protesting after being under the influence of the curse. Her mind was still reeling from it. He had _actually _placed her under the torture curse! She couldn't believe it, but all she knew was she'd get him every damn book in the world if it meant she'd _never _have to experience that again. What made it even worse was that she couldn't even _tell _anyone. The bastard was going to get away with it, and there was _nothing _she could do about it! He didn't deserve to be a teacher, he deserved to be behind bars in Azkaban prison!

"I can see you're thinking of ways to tell someone," He said suddenly, making her head jerk up at him, "I will inform you now that it is impossible, unless you believe it worth dying over." He sneered as she shakily stood from the floor.

"What if I can't get the book?" Hermione asked timidly, backing away from him in case he got angry and decided to curse her.

"Failure is not an option." He said simply, folding his hands behind his back and looking at her darkly.

Hermione looked at him indecorously. _Failure _was not an option? It is always an option - failure can always happen, whatever the task.

"You have the entire school year," He said simply, as though he was reading her mind. But being an occlumens, she did not feel a presence in her mind - so she knew that wasn't the case. "That is more than enough time to acquire the book."

"What's the book called?" Hermione asked slowly, almost afraid to even ask. Lord knows what kind of awful book a person like him would want so desperately.

"_Vitam aeternam et magicae exhibito._" He spoke smoothly, the foreign words rolling off his tongue as though it were his native language. "It is the only copy left in existence, making it basically - priceless."

Hermione shivered at his words, trying to place the book or the language. She was pretty sure it was Latin, but then again, she could always be wrong. She was also sure that she had never heard of the book before, and that thought slightly agitated her.

"What is the book about?" Hermione asked, noticing the shadow that crossed his face.

"Let's just say I need it for some…life research…" He laughed again, the cold sound making Hermione shiver. She supposed he was enjoying his own joke that she had no clue about, and she worried for his sanity even more.

"Of course, I shall help you all that I can," He continued, as though he'd never cynically laughed, "But the actual task must be preformed by only you. You are never, under any circumstance, to act on this without speaking with me first and gaining my approval-" He said darkly, his eyes sparkling in a warning, "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Hermione said simply, not wanting to anger him anymore. Her main focus was to just get out of this room and away from him.

"It is a shame," He said lowly, his eyes darkening on her, "That such magical talent is wasted on someone with unworthy blood."

Hermione grit her teeth as anger flushed over her, causing her hands to clench at her sides and glower at his handsome face that was watching her blankly.

"Does that make you angry, _Mea Leaenae_?" He asked darkly, his eyes sparkling maliciously at her.

She blinked at him, puzzled. What did he just call her? It was probably 'Mudblood.' in some made-up-evil language of his.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked, ignoring his evil smile and flashing white teeth.

"_Mea Leaenae,_" He said smoothly, tilting his head as a dark piece of hair fell over his eye.

"I _heard _what you said," Hermione grumbled, "What I meant was, what does that mean?"

His evil smile only seemed to grow, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I'd like to know," Hermione snapped, flinging her arms up, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked!"

"You are awfully snippy for someone that has no wand and was just placed under the Cruciatus curse," He sneered, raising his wand threateningly, "Do I need to _remind_ you to respect me?"

Anger coursed through her. Of course she hadn't forgotten, her muscles were aching way too much for her to forget.

"Attacking someone that is unarmed is very cowardly," Hermione said bravely, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He laughed, yet again. Hermione _really _did not like that evil laugh. She cringed slightly as it echoed off the walls in the dungeon.

"Do you really think I care about that?" He asked, seemingly amused, "It does not matter, as long as you win in the end."

Hermione lightly snorted, and refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you were definitely a Slytherin," Hermione said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"I am, aren't I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "I wonder why that is?" He smiled evilly, as though he was enjoying a private joke.

Hermione stared at him. Was that a rhetorical question? She didn't have much time to think, though, as he opened his mouth and emitted hissing and rasping sounds, catching her off guard.

If her jaw could have hit the ground, it would have. Unlike the other language he had spoken, she knew without a doubt what he was speaking now as he hissed, his dark eyes never leaving her shocked form.

'_He's a Parselmouth?' _Hermione thought, horrified. She knew there were Parselmouths among the good…but, she couldn't help it when her fear of him took another level.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something move behind her. Out of instinct, she turned around sharply, her eyes falling on a huge snake. It was a poisionus green, its body as thick as a mans thigh, and it has to be at least twelve feet long. It was stretched out across the floor - hissing at its master.

Hermione blinked, frozen in fear for moments before she let out a loud shriek and scrambled backwards as fast as her feet could carry her. She stumbled, losing her balance and fell backwards. Mentally cursing her shoes, she steeled herself as she prepared her back to painfully hit the floor.

She gasped in shock when her bare back met soft cloth, and warmth seeped into her. She stopped breathing when she realized that _he _had caught her against his chest. Why would he do that? It was more expected of him to allow her to fall to the floor, then laugh chillingly in her expense.

Unable to move, or turn to face him, she leaned stiffly against his hard chest. She froze when she felt him move, expecting him to push her to the ground, but his cold hands wrapped around her upper arms and gently pulled her until she stood straight.

Her heart thumped and her breathing quickened as she straightened herself, but she still felt his chest pressed against her back - causing warmth to spread through her body. Why hadn't he pushed her away? Or moved away himself?

Her eyes fell on the snake, who was momentarily forgotten. It was curled up a few feet away, its large head lifted as it was staring directly at her.

Gulping, she eyed the snake as shook her head, attempting to clear it.

She made a move to get away from him, but froze when his grip tightened on her upper arms, clearly telling her not to move.

"I'd like you to meet, Nagini," He whipered beside her ear, his cold breath washing over her ear and causing her to shiver. "She is my familiar…Isn't she beautiful?" He whispered darkly, making Hermione shiver, yet again.

"I-I don't like snakes," Hermione whimpered as she felt his chest rise and fall against her back. Inhaling sharply, the pleasant smell of cloves and sandalwood entered her nose, and she realized the pleasant smell was coming from _him. _

He chuckled coldly next to her ear. She shivered again as her heart thumped harshly against her ribcage. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack if he didn't step away from her.

"I beg to differ, _Mea Leaenae_," He whispered smoothly, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin, "You seem to like me, don't you?" he breathed against her neck, making her knees go slightly weak.

'_Yes…' _Hermione thought to herself, closing her eyes and becoming lost in her senses. His warm chest pressing against her back, his pleasing scent that was radiating from him, and his cool breath rushing over her skin. Her legs trembled as she all but melted into him. He smelled so good…He looked so good. Why did he have to look so good? It wasn't fair. She bit her lip and sighed as she felt his fingers trail lightly down her arms, making her entire body tingle with a simple touch.

'_He used the Cruciatus on you!' _The back of her mind yelled suddenly, bringing her back to her senses.

Her eyes flew open, and she felt suddenly nauseous as she jerked against him, causing him to tighten his hold as she attempted to distance herself from him. He held onto her arms tightly, hissing when she pulled her arms against his grip, desperate to escape.

"Let go!" Hermione growled, and surprisingly, he released her. She stumbled forward, and turned around sharply to glare at him.

His face was blank as he crossed his arms and looked at her coldly.

Not forgetting about the snake, she looked over her shoulder to make sure it hadn't moved. Sure enough, it was simply curled up, watching her - unblinking. She couldn't help but to notice the resemblance between the snake and its master.

"She will not harm you," He said suddenly, making her head whip back to face him.

"Forgive me, but I don't exactly trust you after you placed me under the Cruciatus curse," Hermione said darkly, shifting off to the side away from him and the snake.

"As long as you do as I ask, we shall get along famously," He sneered, stepping towards her. "I will not harm you, unless you give me a reason to. Its as simple as that."

Hermione swallowed. What could she do? She really didn't have a choice but to get him that book, and try not to anger him. This was her last year here after all. If she succeeded, she'd never have to see him again and he could sit and read it until the end of time as far as she was concerned.

"Fine, I'll help you get that book," Hermine said darkly, "But will you leave me alone after that?"

He smirked at her, causing her to glower at him.

"I don't see why not," He said simply, "I doubt I will have a reason to bother you after I get what I need."

Hermione's stomach promptly dropped at this. This was good - wasn't it? He was _evil _and the sooner she got away from him - the better.

"Okay, good." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up in defiance.

She froze as she heard the snake start hissing, snapping his attention from her to it, and she backed away from the huge creature. Her thighs touched the desk as she eyed it warily.

She turned her eyes on him and watched as he raised his eyebrows, seemingly amused at whatever the serpent was saying. He opened his mouth and a cold laugh emitted from him again before he started hissing back to the snake.

Hermione stood there, afraid and slightly bewildered at the outbreak of hissing and rasping. She hated that they were speaking in a language she could never understand, probably about her, and she'd have no clue.

"Nagini likes your dress," He said suddenly, dark humor clouding his words as he turned his eyes back on her.

"Um…Thank you?" Hermione said, blinking as she looked over at the snake that was watching her again.

"How strange…"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking back at him as he stared at his familiar, seemingly lost in thought.

This had to be one of the most confusing evenings in her entire life. Never before had she been in a situation where she didn't understand so many things at once.

"She likes you," He whispered, his eyes cutting across to her. Curiosity flashed across his face momentarily before it fell blank, once again.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hermione asked, confused. Well, it was good for her, at least.

"It is unusual," He replied quietly, "The only person Nagini has ever liked, is _me_."

Hermione gulped.

"Well, didn't she tell you why she liked me?" Hermione asked timidly, kind of curious herself. Why would a snake like her? A muggleborn Gryffindor?

He smirked, "Of course I did," He said smoothly, "She doesn't know herself. She just _does._"

"Well, that's quite the distinction," Hermione said bitterly.

"She wants me to allow her to touch you," He said quietly, tilting his head to the side as a panicked look washed over her face.

"No!" Hermione yelped, "Please, I do _not _want to touch that snake!"

He laughed, making a feeling of dread fill Hermione.

"I told you, she will not harm you." He said darkly, and turned, hissing towards Nagini again.

"I told you I'd get you the book!" Hermione said, backing away, "Touching your pet has nothing to do with anything!"

"Just relax!" He commanded darkly, turning towards her as the snake uncoiled itself, slowly slithering towards her.

Hermione stumbled backwards, cringing when her back came into contact with the cold, stone, wall. Panic was rushing through her body and the large snake drew closer and closer.

"Please, make it stop!" She shrieked as the snake came within inches of her, making Hermione feel completely helpless without a wand. She was too afraid to even move - that any sudden movements would cause the snake to become alarmed and strike her. She had no idea what breed Nagini was, and she could be deadly poisonous. If her master was anything to judge by, Hermione was pretty positive that his familiar would be highly venomous.

"_Relax_," He hissed at her, walking towards her, "She will not harm you and I will _not _repeat myself again!" He finished threateningly.

Hermione whimpered as Nagini lifted her head towards her, her fork-like tongue flicking out against her ankle.

Forcing herself to just look away, she brought her eyes up to him. He was watching with rapt interest in his eyes.

'_You evil bastard!' _Hermione thought furiously to herself. It wasn't enough that he held her under the Cruciatus curse, he was now letting his damn pet terrorize her.

She froze in terror when she felt the snakes cold body wrap around her ankle.

"W-What's she doing?!" Hermione squeaked, looking down, terrified, as the snake started to coil around her right leg.

"Becoming acquainted," He said simply, continuing to watch as he twirled his wand in his hands, "Be still and let her do it."

"Like I have a choice!" Hermione snapped harshly, clutching the wall behind her with all her strength.

His dark eyes cast to her face for moments, giving her an annoyed stare before they flickered back down.

Hermione whimpered again when Nagini climbed higher, reaching her waist as she curled around her dress. She decided then and there - she was going to burn this dress after this.

Nagini started hissing, making Hermione's heart jump violently as she refused to look down. She didn't trust herself not to start shaking at the sight of a snake that large curled around her waist.

Looking at him with terrified eyes, she watched as his eyebrows furrowed as he listened to his pet. What if she was asking to kill her? What if he was considering it? Would he do that?

'_Oh, God,' _Hermione thought to herself as her panicked thoughts flew all over her brain.

"Interesting," He whispered, his eyes traveling up to her face.

"W-What?" Hermione asked weakly, not even sure she wanted to know what _he _thought was interesting.

"Do not concern yourself with it," He said dismissively, and Hermione jumped as she felt the snakes cold body slithering down her body.

She watched as Nagini slithered across the floor, and began climbing up his tall frame. He didn't flinch like she had, and he watched Hermione with blank eyes as the snake curled around his shoulders.

There was no mistaking it - the snake deeply loved her master. Hermione could see that in the clearly affectionate way she curled around his shoulders lovingly. He raised a long-fingered hand up to Nagini, running his fingers lightly across her scales. Hermione knew that if snakes could smile, that one would be grinning from ear to ear.

She just stood there, pressed against the wall as she watched him pet Nagini - but his eyes never left Hermione, as he blankly watched her.

"C-Can I go now?" Hermione asked timidly, wanting to desperately distance herself from him and his narcissistic ways.

"I supposed so," He said quietly, his eyes remaining unblinking, "Be here tomorrow at eight in the afternoon - and we'll talk over the plans."

Hermione couldn't help it when she groaned out loud. Great, she wasn't going to even get a break from him! She watched as he reached into his robes, pulling out her wand with his long fingers.

"Alright," Hermione said sadly, just agreeing to be able to leave.

Inching off the wall, she shakily walked up to him. He held out her wand to her, which she took with a shaky hand.

His dark eyes never left her as she walked around him and towards the door. She shivered as she felt his eyes boring into her back as she grasped the door knob.

"You really do look lovely tonight, _Mea Leaenae._" He said smoothly from behind her, making her hand freeze and turn her head sharply to look at him.

His back was turned now, though, and she watched his fingers continue to trail down Nagini. She stared at the back of his head, his shiny, wavy hair matching the blackness of his robes. She hated herself when she felt flattery rise in her.

If he was waiting for a, 'thank you.' he wasn't getting one. Hermione was still furious at him, and she wouldn't being thanking him for anything.

Pulling the door open, she hurried out into the hallway. She breathed deeply, and relaxed for the first time. The nights events came crashing down on her, and tears leaked out of her eyes. Why was this happening to her? She had been singled out by an evil man, and there was nothing she could do about it. To make matters worse, she knew she was still attracted to him, even after he had used a unforgivable on her. True, he had only held it for seconds, but it didn't matter how long he held it. The fact was, he used one, and she was _still _bloody attracted to him.

'_What is wrong with me?!' _Hermione thought desperately to herself as she walked down the corridor.

She felt sick to her stomach - not to mention she felt like she was disgustingly perverted to still be attracted him. True, he had the face of an angel, but did that matter when you were truly a devil? No, it shouldn't. Granted, he looked like a dark angel, but still.

'_You'll get over it…The attraction will taper off.' _She reassured herself as she approached her Head dorm.

'_Before the year is over, you'll hate him.' _

* * *

**A/N: *Falls over* Dear Lord. This is the longest chapter I've EVER written. I won't even begin to discuss the translator hell I went through for this chapter…and it was only a few statements! My goodness, I'm glad I'm finished with this part. I know some of you were disappointed, perhaps thinking there was going to be a lemon. Its way too soon for that, I'm sorry. It has to gradually progress. Remember, Tom Riddle is evil. He wouldn't immediately accept an attraction to someone to act on it. It'll take time. Also, Hermione is trying to come to terms with her own feelings. She's appalled at herself for continuing to be attracted to him. There's a lot of things that need to be sorted between them. **

**Regardless, I hope this chapter still lived up to your expectations! As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter Seven: First Failure

**A/N: Hello readers! Glad to see you again : ) **

**I AM A STRONG, INDEPENDENT SHIPPER WHO DON'T NEED NO CANON. **

**In response to my Latin translations: I don't know any Latin, and I tried to research all I could…But in the end, I had to mostly settle on translator tools. If my translations are wrong, I apologize. In the future, I may go back and correct it when I find more about it. But as of now, I'm going to leave it as it is. **

**I wanted to try to keep the meaning of 'Mea Leaenae' a surprise, but I should have known it would be looked up. I'm not angry (Of course not!) As I probably would have done the same to sate my curiosity! **

**Also, in response to my take on Hermione. Yes, several points were raised. I'm attempting to keep her as in-character as possible. But yes, this Hermione is not grieved by war. She is, (for the most part) just a teenager at Hogwarts. So, yes, she is going to be slightly different because of that reason, I suppose. Its hard to say what she would be like without the war that took place in the books.**

**It was said that Hermione was acting like a Slytherin in the classroom with Professor Riddle. Well, Hermione is highly intelligent. Gryffindor or not - she is not going to completely ignore her survival instincts. The main goal would be to get out of that room, and then search for a way out of her predicament. To be completely brave would have been foolish, and Hermione is too smart for that. **

**Also, yes, they have their own dorms. Why? Well, because I wanted them too. Not much about this story is canon, so I figured an insignificant detail like that mattered. I made Harry Head boy because I wanted too. I like the idea of him being Head boy over Ron, so I made it that way. Sorry if that bothers some people, but like I said, this story isn't exactly canon.**

**I honestly got a few responses that kind of made me want to abandon this story. But, don't worry, I won't. I realize that its going to happen, regardless of how you write. There's always going to be someone that doesn't agree with something about your own story. I don't mind constructive criticism, but if you're going to be rude...I'd just rather not.  
**

**But, thank you all for reading and all your lovely reviews! I especially enjoyed the longer ones, but they are amazing! **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: First Failure.**

* * *

Frustrated, Hermione threw yet another book down on the library table. She rubbed her temples as her head felt like it was going to split open. All morning, she had been looking up information on the unbreakable vow - and what did she have to show for it? Nothing.

Nothing at all.

She had desperately looked up anything that could possibly help her. She even read a book on Legilimens, but found that an unbreakable vow still holds. After all, what use is an unbreakable vow if it could be broken so easily? That you could escape it by simply getting someone to look inside your mind without consequence? No, that wouldn't work. It would be the same as telling them - especially when she was an Occlumens herself and could block intruders. She had figured it wouldn't work, but she was running out of options and was getting desperate.

Sighing, she looked up at the clock and saw it was time for lunch.

'_Dear Lord, have I really been in here four hours?' _She shook her head, no wonder her head was killing her.

She pulled out her wand, waving it and all the books went flying back to their places throughout the library. Today was the day to go to Hogsmeade, but she seriously wasn't in the mood. She really needed to get back to researching on unbreakable vows, and she didn't really have time to go. Hopefully Harry, Ron, and Ginny would understand.

She wasn't giving up. On no, she had only started. The fact that Professor Riddle claims to have modified the unbreakable vow made it more difficult - seeing as she didn't know the full extent of the modification. There could be all kinds of things that he hadn't told her about it. Maybe she could get him to trust her, and he'd tell her? That way she could have better chance of figuring out a way around it…Possibly.

She snorted at the thought. She couldn't help it. After all, Professor Riddle _was _a great wizard. Dark, yes. Evil, definitely, yes…But stupid and easily manipulated by a teenage girl? Not hardly. Only a fool would try to deny that he was great if they'd seen his magic like she had.

The part that worried her was that she didn't even know what _all_ he was capable of.

Leaning back in her chair, she thought about when he had disarmed her wandlessly. That, in itself, was an incredible feat. She didn't know of anyone else that _could _do that. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore…But, he was said to be the greatest wizard in the world. If Professor Riddle could do that, surely he could do other things hardly anyone else was capable of, right?

Also, he was a Parselmouth. She shifted in her chair as a wave of uneasiness passed over her. She knew it didn't mean a wizard was dark…But in Riddle's case - most definitely. After all, being a Parselmouth wasn't an everyday gift. She supposed no one knew about it, because surely it would have been talked about. He was highly intelligent for keeping something like that hush-hush. She would too.

She groaned and almost flew out of her skin when a black owl landed beside her, hooting impatiently.

Rubbing her eyes, she focused on the note attached to the owls leg that was sticking out at her.

She reached out and took the note from the bird.

"Er, I don't have any treats," Hermione said apologetically to the expectant-looking bird.

Its yellow eyes narrowed at her and hooted angrily.

Hermione shrugged and her eyes fell down on the note.

_Mea Leaenae_

Her eyes automatically narrowed. Of course, it was from _him. _

She opened the note slowly, almost afraid to read it.

Gulping, her eyes fell on Professor Riddle's elegant script.

_Mea Leaenae, _

_I am sorry to inform you that I will be occupied tonight. Do not come to my classroom as I requested. _

_Do not fear, Mea Leaenae, I will reschedule our meeting at my earliest convenience. _

_I will owl you when I have chosen a time and date. I will expect you to be there when I do._

_Regards, _

_Professor Riddle _

_P.S. I do hope you have gotten over your little fit of anger. _

Hermione couldn't help it when a smile curled on her face and her stomach dropped at the same time. Yes, now she could have more time to prepare and research before meeting him again.

She sat the note on the table, and jumped up in fright when it burst into flames, disintegrating any evidence of there ever even being a piece of parchment on the polished wood.

Hermione blinked at the space. Well, that was awfully smart of him. He'd obviously done that in case she decided to leave it lying around somewhere. As if she would - it could cause the vow to activate, and Hermione did not much care for dying anytime soon.

Ripping out a piece of parchment, she started furiously writing her reply.

_Professor Riddle, _

_Oh, why would I possibly be angry at you, Professor? After all, you've only been kind and considerate so far. Oh, how could you think such things of me? I am merely a lowly student in comparison to the absolute perfection that is you. Do not burden yourself with my feelings or thoughts - we both know that you are above such things. _

_As I'm sure you've figured out, I'm being sarcastic. _

_Fine, I'll see you whenever __**you **__see fit. I, however, could go the rest of my life without seeing you again._

_Take all the time in the world, _

_Hermione Granger (NOT 'Mea Leaenae.') _

_P.S. Don't forget to have Nagini available so you can terrorize me again. _

Smirking at her words, she rolled up the parchment and tied it to the owls leg. It instantly flew off, with Hermione watching after it.

'_I do hope you've gotten over your little fit of anger.' _

Hermione snorted out loud. The _nerve _of him! He used an unforgivable on her and she was supposed to just take it in stride? Forgive and forget when he hadn't even apologized or showed a hint of remorse? She didn't know how _he_ worked, but _normal _people didn't work that way.

She waited, and sure enough, the black owl returned within minutes.

Instantly reaching out, she removed the little note from the owl. It instantly flew off and Hermione assumed that meant that Professor Riddle didn't wish her to reply him. Of course, he had to get the last word in.

Sighing, she opened the note.

_Mea Leaenae,_

_My, don't we have an attitude? Very well, we shall work on that. _

_As I have told you: respect me, and we shall get along famously. I do not appreciate being mocked, and I expect you not to do it again. After all, you wouldn't want to give me another reason, would you? _

_Do not fret, Mea Leaenae, I will owl you sooner than later - Don't worry your pretty little head over that. _

_Regards,_

_Professor Riddle_

_P.S. Yes, Nagini is much looking forward to seeing you again._

Hermione's mouth slightly fell open as she re-read his words.

'_Pretty little head?' _Hermione thought to herself. What was that supposed to mean? Was he mocking her, or did he mean it?

'_It doesn't matter!' _She scolded herself, letting the note fall to the table. As expected, it burst into flames, erasing all the evidence. At least this time it didn't give her heart failure.

Scowling, she stood up and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

She walked out of the library, and made her way towards the Great Hall with his words circling inside her head.

'_Pretty little head.'_

* * *

Not looking towards the staff table, she entered the Great Hall and spotted Ron, Ginny and Harry sitting near the end. Making her way over to them, she put a smile on her face and pushed Professor Riddle to the back of her mind.

"So, did you escape Professor Riddle's wrath?" Ron asked as she sat down on the bench.

Alarmed, her eyes widened and she twisted her hair nervously.

"Yes, he just left," Hermione said shortly, picking up some pumpkin juice and ending the discussion.

"What?" Ginny piped in, causing Hermione to internally groan.

"Yeah, Professor Riddle caught Mione' and I patrolling together and flipped," Ron said to his sister, shoving a chicken leg in his mouth.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, her eyes trailing from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione instantly looked down at her food, shoveling potatoes in her mouth in a way that rivaled Ron; hoping Ginny would drop the subject.

"What did he do?" Ginny pressed, making Hermione tense.

"Docked points and told me to get back to the party," Ron shrugged, "I had no choice but to leave poor Mione' with the evil git."

"And then what happened, Mione'?" Ginny pressed, leaning towards Hermione with wide eyes.

"Nothing," Hermione said shortly, "He simply told me to continue patrolling and left - that's all."

"He _did _leave right after you did, Hermione," Ginny said suggestively, leaning back in her seat and wiggling her eyebrows, "Seems like someone has a stalker!"

Hermione instantly spat out pumpkin juice, choking on it. Her eyes instantly shot up to the staff table, finding Professor Riddle staring at her questioningly. His spoon was lifted half-way to his mouth, and he'd obviously had been in the middle of eating.

Going red, she tore her eyes away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, shakily lifting her food to her mouth, "It was just a coincidence."

"Coincidence, or fate!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically, making Hermione's eyes narrow at her.

"What did I tell you about reading those books?" Hermione snapped as Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, Ginny," Harry said, "The bloke probably hates Hermione, just like everyone else."

Hermione found herself a little appalled at Harry's words. Hate? She wasn't sure she'd go _that _far. I mean, he obviously didn't if he picked her for something he thought was important. She hated him, obviously, but how could he hate her? He had no reason to.

Hermione merely shrugged, not allowing any of her inner emotions show.

"You guys always crush my romantic hopes," Ginny pouted.

"Maybe we wouldn't if they weren't so ridiculous," Hermione suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hermione has a better chance at getting with the Giant Squid than the likes of Professor Riddle," Ron said, picking up a roll.

Hermione cut her eyes at Ron, slightly insulted. Was he trying to say she was ugly?

"Are you trying to say I'm ugly, Ronald?" Hermione snapped, putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips.

Ron's face immediately turned red.

"W-What? No! Of course not," He spluttered, "I was merely saying that the Giant Squid is nicer than that bloke, that's all."

"Oh," Hermione replied, feeling ridiculous, "Sorry."

"You're very pretty, Hermione," Ron said, looking down at his plate. His face was so red that you couldn't tell when his hair ended and face began.

"Thank you, Ronald." Hermione said kindly, smiling at her friend.

Ron merely nodded his head and resumed eating again.

Hermione felt slightly guilty. She had been thinking about Professor Riddle and what to do about him - so much that she had forgotten what had happened before he had interrupted.

Ron wanted to go out with her, and she had rejected him. He had thought something was wrong with him! Which was ridiculous. Any girl would be lucky to get Ron. She just wasn't the right one for him. They had nothing in common, couldn't he see that?

Hermione resolved to make it up to him and be extra nice. Maybe she could do some of his homework? It was horrible, she knew, but she couldn't help it when her heart broke for her friend. She'd do anything to make him happy and just be friends like before. After all, he was her brother.

"Well, this is awkward…" Ginny piped in suddenly, causing Hermione to look up to see her shifting in her seat and looking from Ron to her.

Harry was slowly picking bread apart, determined to look anywhere but at her and Ron.

"Er, I think I'm going to go talk to Angelina about practice…" Harry muttered to his plate, sliding off the bench and walking down the table.

"Sorry," Ron grumbled to Harry's back, face still red.

"So, how are you liking you classes, Ginny?" Hermione asked conversationally, clearing her throat.

"They're fine," Ginny said gratefully, "I absolutely love Professor Riddle's class!"

"Yes, his lectures are very fascinating-" Hermione began.

"No, I'm talking about him!" Ginny exclaimed, "Have you noticed when he gets really passionate about what he's talking about - his eyes get darker?"

'_Actually, I have.' _

"Uh - no, I haven't noticed…" Hermione mumbled.

"And _that _walk!" Ginny squealed, balling up her fists.

Hermione knew only too well what Ginny was talking about. His strides were elegant and purposeful. It was as though he was gliding - his long legs in a prefect stride that demanded your attention as it radiated power.

"I guess," Hermione mumbled, feeling uncomfortable as Ginny fanned herself.

Hermione cut her eyes towards the staff table, looking through the curtain of her hair at the Professor.

He was holding a book in one hand and a spoon in the other. She watched, as he lifted the spoon past his thin lips. He withdrew it and placed the spoon down, raising up his hand to turn a page in his book.

As Hermione watched, she couldn't help but to feel that he looked a lot like her. She often ate and read at the same time.

She vaguely heard Ginny talking in the background, but she was no longer paying attention. She continued to watch Professor Riddle's elegant movements, somehow entranced. Watch your enemy closely, right?

She watched as he took a sip of his coffee, some of it dribbling down his chin. He sat his book down, and picked up a napkin, wiping it away before placing the napkin in his lap.

'_So, he has table manners...' _Hermione thought to herself as he picked up his book again, continuing to read.

Too many times, she had seen Ron and Harry rub their mouths on their robes, or the back of their hands. Hell, even Ginny was guilty of it. Hermione felt like she was the only one that actually wiped her mouth with a napkin. After all, her parents had always been strict about table manners and always taught her the polite way to behave.

She supposed Mrs. Weasley had too many children to teach them all perfect table manners. Hermione didn't blame her, that's too much to deal with without worrying about trivial things such as that.

Harry, however, had been raised by his Godfather, Sirius Black. Hermione had met him, and he was nice. He acted a little young for his age, but he was nice, nonetheless.

Hermione's eyes fell on Harry, who was sitting down the table, chatting happily. Poor Harry; his parents had been murdered when he was only a baby. They were fighting against a Dark wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald, who was considered the darkest wizard of all time. Harry's parents were ambushed after their friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed their location while they were under the Fidelius charm. Even though Grindelwald was a dark wizard, he did not see fit to murder a one year old child. Thankfully, Harry was spared. Of course, Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore shortly after, and that was part of the reason Harry and Hermione had looked up to him so much. Harry was thankful, and even though his parents could never be returned, he had made peace that justice had been served. Grindelwald and Pettigrew were both rotting in Azkaban for the past sixteen years, which is what they deserved in Hermione's opinion.

Of course, Harry was still sad that he never knew his parents, but he was lucky to have a Godfather that loved him as though he was his own son. Of course, he also had Ron's family and they had also treated him as though he was their own son. Harry had found happiness is his Godfather and the Weasleys.

Hermione stayed lost in her thoughts as her eyes traveled back on Professor Riddle. He had now finished eating, and he was simply reading his book. His expression remained blank, but every now and then, his eyebrows would nit together as though he was annoyed by what the book said, and then he'd fall blank again.

Hermione watched as he suddenly blinked, lifting his eyes and scanning the hall. She jumped slightly when his eyes landed on her, and she stared back with big eyes. His expression remained blank as he sat down his book, and brought his goblet up to his lips - never tearing his eyes from hers.

Hermione blinked and hastily looked away, feeling her face slightly redden at being caught staring. That was happening way to often for her taste.

"So, are we going to Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked as he slid back onto the bench beside Ginny.

"Yes!" Ginny and Ron replied in unison.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I was thinking about going to the library-"

"Hermione," Ginny complained, "You can go to the library tomorrow! Please go to Hogsmeade with your friends!"

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but her eyes fell on all three of them, who were looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll go." Hermione grumbled. After all, she had gotten away from Professor Riddle today, maybe getting out of the castle would do her some good. She could go back into research mode tomorrow.

"Yay!" Ginny exclaimed, "Come on Hermione, lets go get ready."

Ginny stood up and Hermione bitterly stood as well.

"We'll meet you boys at the entrance hall in thirty minutes!" Ginny said brightly.

As predicted, as soon as they stepped foot out of the hall, Ginny started in on her.

"So, did Professor Riddle really just walk away last night?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Ginny," Hermione said, "But yes, he did."

"Aw, really?" Ginny asked dejectedly, "You wouldn't be holding out on your one of your best friends, would you?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione said as they approached her head dorms.

"Thestrial." Hermione said to the painting.

"Correct." Replied the fair maiden as she stood proudly beside her black knight.

"I tried making conversation with Professor Riddle, you know, just out of curiosity," Ginny said suddenly as they walked up to her room. "He was pretty short with me and honestly…He just looked like he just wanted me to leave him the hell alone."

Hermione's mouth curled into a smile. Yes, that definitely sounded like Professor Riddle alright.

"I don't think he's a people person," Hermione said, smiling, "Professor Slughorn told me he never had a girlfriend before-"

Ginny dramatically spun around, facing Hermione with a horror-struck face.

"Y-You don't think he's…gay, do you?"

Hermione burst into laughter and lightly pushed Ginny through her door. She, of course, had thought the same thing when Professor Slughorn had said that. With looks like his, he surely could have had any girl he wanted.

'_Maybe he did, but just didn't date any of them.' _

Hermione's smile faded from her mouth when that thought hit her. What…What if he had done that? What if he just slept around and never gave the girls the time of day afterwards? Surely he had been with a woman, it was only natural. He was human, after all. Also, he would fit the type that played girls. He was attempting to play her right now. Not in a sexual way, but surely he was capable of it?

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny snapped her fingers, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What?" Hermione said, swatting her hand away.

"Do you think he's gay?" Ginny asked, "Because if he is, this is a very sad day for women around the world…"

"No, Ginny," Hermione said, her mind still going back to her previous thoughts, "I don't believe he is gay."

"You always know everything," Ginny said, opening her trunk, "So for the sake of my sanity, I'm going to believe you."

Hermione's mind was reeling. Would he do that? She mentally snorted. Of course he would. How did she keep forgetting what he was? It was hard to look at an angels face and see the devil, though.

'_Why do you even care?' _Hermione's mind suddenly said, bringing her back to reality. She didn't care, she just needed to forget about it. Why should she care if he slept with all of Hogwarts or was a bloody virgin? It didn't _matter_.

Sighing, she changed into a pair of faded jeans, black converse, and a black, turtle-neck sweater.

Looking in the mirror, she somewhat tamed her long curls with her wand. No matter what she did, though, her curls ended up being frizzy. Of course, there was the spell she used for the party to make her hair wavy, but she didn't like that all the time. She thought she looked absolutely ridiculous with straight hair, so that wasn't an option. She liked her curls, though, they were a part of her personality.

"I don't understand why you don't use those hair charms all the time," Ginny said suddenly, "They're a god send. Remember when all we had was sleak-eazy hair potion?"

"I like my hair better this way," Hermione snapped, "And besides, I only used sleak-eazy once."

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "My point is, the charm is so much easier and a lot less work."

Hermione observed her reflection. She looked nice enough. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, after all.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, making Hermione turn to look at her. Ginny was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans, leather boots, and a white turtle-neck sweater like Hermione's.

"Sure am," Hermione responded, following Ginny out the door.

* * *

"And then, do you know what he said?" Slughorn said, laughing so hard that he clearly was having trouble breathing.

"He said, 'I am the world's greatest Quidditch star!'" Slughorn finished, laughing heartily once more.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks. They hadn't been there five minutes before Slughorn popped in and decided to join them.

"So, you're saying that Victor Krum got drunk, removed his robes, and stood on a table at a party yelling, 'I'm the world's greatest Quidditch star?'" Ron asked, his mouth gaping at Slughorn as he vigorously nodded his head in confirmation.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were all engrossed in his story. Since they were all huge Quidditch fans, it made sense. But Hermione, on the other hand, was forcing laughter and found herself quite bored very quickly.

"Pleasant fellow," Slughorn said, "But unfortunately, doesn't handle his Fire whiskey that well!"

"Wow…" Ron said, looking shocked.

"He is a great Quidditch player," Harry said, "I don't know if he's the best-"

"What? Of course he is!" Ron squeaked, "He's bloody brilliant!"

"Well, mate, perhaps you two will live happily ever after," Harry responded, patting him on his back and laughing.

Rons face immediately turned red as they all, including Hermione, had a good laugh at his expense.

"You see, I'm supposed to be meeting Professor Riddle here," Slughorn chuckled from behind his goblet, "I cannot tell you how lovely its been to have him on the staff!"

Hermione's stomached flipped. Professor Riddle was

coming? My God, could she not escape that man?

"Oh really?" Ginny said, looking over at Hermione suggestively, "That's fascinating Professor! Could you tell us about Professor Riddle when he was a student?"

Hermione's head shot over to Ginny, who was smiling at her knowingly. Her eyes trailed over to Slughorn and he looked eager to tell his story.

"Of course!" Slughorn exclaimed, "Professor Riddle was the absolute most brilliant student I've ever had!"

Hermione's nose scrunched as she tried not to take offense to this.

"Yes, he was brilliant and oh so charming," Slughorn continued, "The girls couldn't think straight with him around! Not a day went by where Tom didn't get love notes from secret admirers. Of course, he was always so kind to the girls. But, I suppose he didn't have time to date, with all his duties. Head boy, Prefect, and all…"

Slughorn chuckled and shook his head.

"He broke many hearts in his day!" Slughorn said, winking at them happily.

'_Oh, so he broke hearts, did he?' _Hermione snorted to herself. That didn't surprise her, seeing as the man obviously had no heart himself.

"Ah, here he is now," Slughorn said happily, causing Hermione's head to turn towards the door. "Tom! Over here!"

Hermione watched as Professor Riddle stepped through the door. He was wearing the same black robes, his face slightly flushed from the cold air. His wavy locks were slightly wind-swept, making his hair look slightly messy. It was casually elegant, though, his locks falling in a sophisticated way that Harry could never achieve.

His dark eyes fleeted over the room, before finally falling on their table. Hermione held her breath for moments when his eyes flickered over to her, before he tore them away and looked over at Slughorn, who was waving him over.

An uncharacteristic smile tugged on his lips as he elegantly made his way over to them, but Hermione couldn't help but to notice that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello," Professor Riddle said charismatically, nodding to everyone at the table.

"Sit, my dear boy," Slughorn said, pulling out a chair near him.

"We were just speaking of you, actually," Slughorn laughed as Professor Riddle slowly slid into his seat.

"Oh, is that so?" Professor Riddle said, raising an eyebrow, his eyes flitting to her for moments and then turning back to Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, yes," Slughorn said, "But do not worry, only good things, of course! I was merely speaking of your days as a student-"

"May I get you something to drink, Sir?" A female voice suddenly cooed.

Hermione's eyes fell on the blonde waitress, who was walking up to Professor Riddle, her blue eyes displaying great interest.

"Yes, a butterbeer, please," Professor Riddle said politely, brushing the woman off - seemingly uninterested.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She purred, twirling her hand through her blonde locks.

Hermione grit her teeth at this obvious display of vulgarity. Clearly, the woman had a double meaning to her words.

"No, a butterbeer is all," Professor Riddle said politely, nodding his head and looking away.

The womans face fell slightly, but she nodded and walked away.

"Ah, no different than school," Slughorn chuckled into his glass.

Professor Riddle pulled a look of confusion, which did not suit him. Hermione knew that if she knew what Slughorn meant, surely he did as well.

"Always been a ladies man, boy," Slughorn elaborated, patting Riddle on the back.

"I'm not so sure about that, Horace," Professor Riddle responded, feigning being humble.

It took every bone in Hermione's body not to snort at this act.

"Ah, don't be so modest!" Slughorn said happily, "I know you were the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts!"

"You're very kind, Horace," Professor Riddle said politely, but Hermione saw the annoyance flash in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she spotted the blonde waitress sauntering over, Professor Riddle's butterbeer in hand.

"Your butterbeer, Sir," The waitress purred, leaning down to place it in front of him. Hermione's mouth slightly fell open as she watched the woman practically _shove _her chest into his face as she leaned down. She took her time raising her upper body, and Hermione wanted to smirk when she saw some more annoyance flash through Professor Riddle's eyes.

"Thank you," He said shortly, bringing his glass up to his lips and officially cutting the woman off.

Hermione's eyes fell over to her friends.

Harry looked awkward, and he was staring at the ceiling. Ginny, however, was looking as though she was about to crack a rib to keep from laughing at this display. Ron was openly gaping like a fish, making a small snort of amusement come out of Hermione's mouth.

She immediately regretted it when everyone's eyes fell on her, making her let out a forced cough, trying to cover her mistake. Now, it looked as though she had been snorting at the woman's advances, not Ron's gaping face.

The waitresses eyes narrowed slightly at her, taking Hermione back for a second before she walked away.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Professor Riddle, finding a smirk plastered across his face and his dark eyes glittering in amusement. She immediately looked at Professor Slughorn, seeing that he was too busy draining his glass to notice anything.

"I take it all of your classes are going well?" Professor Riddle addressed the students suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, Sir," Harry and Ron answered, while Ginny and Hermione merely nodded their heads.

"Yes, they are all doing quite well," Slughorn piped in happily, "Especially Miss Granger, of course."

Hermione smiled as Slughorn looked at her fondly. She couldn't help to notice his eyes held almost the same admiration that was present when he looked at Professor Riddle.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said politely, blushing slightly, "You flatter me."

"Well, it is true," Professor Riddle said politely, flashing his brilliantly white teeth, "Your work is, by all accounts, very impressive."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up even more as she saw the wicked amusement pass through his eyes. Clearly, he was enjoying her discomfort.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said, plastering a fake smile, "You are too _kind._"

His smile faded into a smirk and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I have to go to the ladies room," Ginny piped up suddenly, raising from her chair.

Hermione nodded and looked down at her butterbeer, as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hermione…" Ginny's urgent voice making her head snap up.

Her eyes fell on Ginny, who was nodding her head towards the bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood. Why was she the only girl that could go to the restroom _alone_? Was it some kind of trait all girls had that she was lacking?

Keeping her eyes away from Professor Riddle, she walked with Ginny. Even though she wasn't looking, she could almost _feel _his condescending smirk that was surely plastered on his face.

Following Ginny in the bathroom, she instantly walked up to the sink, looking in the mirror.

"Its mighty awkward out there," Ginny said, sighing, "I love Harry to death, but he can be so socially awkward, its painful."

Hermione's lips twitched into a smile when she thought about him staring at the celing.

"Its rather funny, though," Hermione replied, attempting to smooth her hair down with her hands.

"Ugh, did you see that waitress?" Ginny said, a digusted look pulling on her face.

Hermione's stomach did an angry flip at the mention of this.

"Yes, it was rather appalling," Hermione said, her voice laced with anger.

"Well, at least Professor Riddle seemed completely uninterested in that particular bimbo," Ginny said, laughing, "I wanted to laugh at his expression so much, it was literally killing me."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. She wished she'd been amused, but mostly, she had been taken aback - not to mention a little pissed off.

"Well, we cannot hermit in here much longer," Ginny said sadly, running her hands through her red hair, "Ready to go back?"

Hermione looked at her reflection once more, making sure her hair wasn't sticking up and nodded.

'_And to think, I thought I could escape him today.'_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was So. Hard. For. Me. Ugh! It was an informative chapter, but I struggled with it. As always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight: First Attack

**Chapter 8: First Attack.**

**A/N: I want to apologize that it took me so long to update. I've had some family issues (Death in the family) and also, my old computer gave up on me. I had written over half of this chapter, only to have to start all over again on my new computer.**

**I was also unaware that Windows 8 does not have Microsoft Word..._Nope_, does _not_. I love writing stories for you guys... But not enough to pay the guy at Best Buy $130 to put Microsoft word on my new computer. What a rip off! So, I had to download some free writing software that is highly annoying. It keeps putting random words in italics...and guess what? It wasn't compatible with the up loader on this site. Ugh. I finally got it, though. Thank God for notepad. I was shocked _that _was included in Windows 8! I almost enlisted the help of my boyfriend, I was so irritated. I don't let him see my work, though. So, thankfully, I was able to get it myself. I apologize if there are any errors. I've already re-read this multiple times...and I'm just not doing it again after copying and pasting to notepad.  
**

**In the future, I'm sure I'll be able to update more often.**

**Hopefully, this chapter was worth waiting for. Thank you to everyone that has followed, added to favorites, and reviewed. You guys are truly amazing! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.**

* * *

Hermione watched as Professor Riddle threw his head back, laughing deeply at something Professor Slughorn said. She couldn't help but to notice this deep baritone suited his aristocratic face much more than his cold, cynical laugh she had heard previously.

Her eyes shifted over to Ginny, and she found her watching Professor Riddle with glazed eyes. Her brown eyes flitting from his extraordinarily white teeth, to his dark eyes and every other handsome feature he possessed.

Hermione couldn't help but to smirk when she saw Harry slightly nudge Ginny, and barely contained her laugh when the red head shook her head, her face turning into the same color and her flaming hair. She tore her eyes away from Professor Riddle, and mouthed an apology to Harry. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, lacing his fingers through hers in a loving way.

Hermione couldn't really blame Ginny, and she supposed Harry couldn't either. After all, it was as though Professor Riddle was some sort of male Veela. Men always had a hard time not staring at Veela, and she figured that the same went for women in Professor Riddle's case.

"Wouldn't you agree, Miss Granger?" Slughorn said suddenly, pulling Hermione's away from Ginny and Harry to face a beaming Slughorn.

She shifted slightly as she hadn't been listening to Slughorn's rambling, and had absolutely no clue what he was going on about.

"Er - I'm sorry, Sir," she said apologetically, forcing a smile on her face, "Could you please repeat the question?"

Slughorn smiled warmly, appearing to take no offense that she had not been listening to him.

"Of course," he beamed, "Don't you think the Harpies will win the Quidditch world cup this season?"

"Oh - uh," Hermione stammered. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't really follow Quidditch...Harry, Ginny, and Ron do though." she finished, gesturing over to her friends with a forced smile on her face.

Slughorn's face fell slightly, but he still nodded on smiled warmly at her.

"Why not, Miss Granger?"

Hermione mentally groaned when she heard that smooth voice.

"Because," Hermione said flatly, looking up to her handsome Professor defiantly. "I am just simply not interested in sports. I prefer to spend my time reading, or pursuing other academic pursuits. Does my disinterest in Quidditch bother you, Sir?"

Professor Riddle smirked, a knowing glint of amusement flashing through his dark eyes.

"Of course not, Miss Granger," he replied smoothly. "I meant no offense. I was merely curious - but I must admit, I too prefer academics to sports."

He inclined his head, lifting his butter beer as though he was toasting to her, with his arrogant smirk still firmly in place.

Hermione couldn't help it when her eyes narrowed at his inclined head. She saw that his eyes were dancing with mirth, and he wasn't fooling her. He was mocking her.

"Its quite alright, Professor," Hermione forced out, willing her tone to remain polite and pursing her lips into a thin line.

"Er - We should probably get going," Harry spoke up hesitantly, rising from his seat and pulling Ginny up with him. "We wanted to go to a few other stores today, right?"

Hermione's ears perked up at this. Good, she could perhaps go to the bookstore and leave the presence of Professor Riddle. It was a good idea - seeing as she was about two seconds away from leaping across the table with the sole purpose of throttling his arrogant face. Magic be damned.

"Yes, the bookstore would be lovely!" Hermione chimed in excitedly, instantly standing from her chair and pulling her bag on her shoulder.

"How ironic," Professor Riddle chimed in, causing Hermione to grit her teeth. "I, too, also wanted to stop by the bookstore. Would you like to accompany us, Horace?"

"Oh, no, my boy," Slughorn said happily, shaking his head. "You all go on, but I understand. Always had your nose buried in a book in school and I doubt much has changed, eh?"

Professor Riddle's eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance, and Hermione was positive she was the only one who noticed. It seemed the Professor didn't take kindly to reading a lot being seen as a fault.

"I'm afraid it hasn't changed, Horace," Professor Riddle said charmingly, rising from his seat and tossing a few galleons on the table.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. That was enough for everyone's drinks at the table. Could she not ever escape that man?

"Ah, thank you, my boy!" Slughorn said, "Always so kind and helpful!"

"Thanks Professor Riddle!" Ron exclaimed, looking at him with a slight new-found respect.

"Yeah, thank you, Sir," Ginny and Harry mumbled in unison.

Professor Riddle smiled tightly at the three students and Slughorn, nodding his head in welcome.

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out a few sickles. She'd be damned if she'd allow him to pay for her drink. She tossed them on the table, drawing attention to herself.

"Miss Granger, I have generously paid for all of our drinks," Professor Riddle said charmingly. "Payment on your part will not be necessary."

"I always pay for my own things," Hermione said, crossing her arms and trying to keep her face blank as possible.

Professor Riddle's eyes seemed to burn as he stared at her darkly. His words seemed barely controlled.

"I must insist."

Slughorn was smiling at them both, clearly not feeling any of the tension.

"She's very self-reliant, Miss Granger is," Slughorn said proudly, as though he was the one that taught her everything she knew. "It's a great quality to have! Let her pay for her own drink, Tom, she's mighty stubborn!"

Hermione started to be taken aback until Professor Slughorn winked at her, showing he was merely playing around.

Professor Riddle's eyes flashed dangerously, but despite his heated look, he managed to pull a charming smile on his face.

"I suppose I cannot argue with that," He said politely, raising his eyebrows. "If you insist, Miss Granger."

"Oh, I do, Sir," Hermione sassed without thinking, causing all eyes to fall on her.

Ginny looked a little surprised, Harry looked like he wanted to pat her on the back in congratulations, and Ron just looked confused.

Slughorn laughed merrily, clearly having a little too much to drink. He was obviously thinking Hermione was joking around, and Professor Riddle looked anything but amused as his eyes darkly scanned her.

Hermione felt her face flush slightly, and she chuckled nervously.

"Well - shall we go, then?" She asked, turning to her friends.

They all nodded at her, and she turned to speak to Professor Slughorn, blatantly ignoring Professor Riddle.

"It was a pleasure to speak with you, Sir, I hope you have a lovely day," Hermione said politely, not bothering to look away from Slughorn.

"Of course! We'll have to do this again very soon!" Slughorn laughed, "Good day to you children, and you, Tom, my boy!"

She watched as the other three said their goodbyes to Professor Slughorn, and she fell into step beside Ron, still ignoring Professor Riddle.

Why did he have to go with them? What was he - her own personal stalker? Really, it was getting quite infuriating. Even Harry looked slightly defeated at his failed escape plan. She hoped that he wasn't following behind them, but the penetrating stare on her back proved otherwise.

"Do we have to go to the bookstore?" Ron whined as they stepped outside the pub.

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh as she looked at Ron's bewildered expression. Looping her arm through his, she leaned her head down on his shoulder and chuckled at him.

"Come on, Ronald," Hermione lifted her head, "We all know how much you adore reading!"

Ron looked over at her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Like how we all know that's a lie?" Ron teased back.

"I, for one, am not a liar Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said sternly, but ruined the effect with her lips twitched with amusement.

"I would never say that about you!" Ron said dramatically, raising his hand and blatantly crossing his fingers so she'd see.

Hermione let go of his arm and playfully slapped it.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Oh, it did not," Hermione rolled her eyes at his bad acting. "Don't be such a baby!"

"I am not a baby!"

Hermione looked at him once more before entering the store, and busted into giggles at his red expression.

"Ronald, you are amusing," Hermione said, shaking her head and opening the door.

"You could just say, 'funny' you know," Ron smiled.

Hermione walked inside the warm store, seeing it was basically deserted. The elderly lady that usually minded the shop wasn't even behind the desk. But, of course, this wasn't the first place students picked to go to on Hogsmeade weekend.

She was well aware when she heard the door open again behind them, signaling Professor Riddle entering. Hopefully, he would just leave them in peace and search for his own books.

"I'm going to the Quidditch section with Ginny and Harry, Hermione," Ron stated, as Hermione nodded and watched him disappear into the back of the store where Harry and Ginny were lurking.

Determined not to look behind her, she immediately walked over to the staircase that led to the more advanced books on the balcony.

Almost immediately, she forgot all her troubles as her eyes fell on the many tombs of books. She sighed as she inhaled deeply, and the smell of the ancient tombs entered her nose, giving her a certain peace.

Instantly, she walked through the stacks, letting her fingers trail over the old spines.

She stopped suddenly when a certain book caught her eye as though it had purposefully jumped out at her.

'Unbreakable Vows: When and how to use them.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows and instantly plucked it off the shelf.

She took a step towards the tables in the back, but stopped when she saw no one was there, and that it was pretty secluded. Considering Professor Riddle was somewhere in the store, she better keep her eye on everyone. Merlin knows she didn't need to set herself up to be cornered.

Turning back around, she walked up to the metal bar that circled the balcony, and sat the book on it. Her eyes were traveling around the store, giving her a clear view of almost everything. Her eyes traveled over to her friends, as they were piled at a table in the back. Ron seemed to be flipping through a Quidditch magazine - Harry and Ginny doing the same, except they were quietly conversing.

Her eyes flitted around for Professor Riddle, but found she couldn't see him. It didn't matter, though, he could could simply be crouched down behind a stack. Or, better yet, he had left.

Sighing, she brought her eyes down to her book, opening the first chapter.

An unbreakable vow is named for a very specific reason. One cannot break an unbreakable vow by any means without the price of death. The unbreakable leave no signs, and is often mistaken for the unforgivable killing curse...

Hermione rolled her eyes, and skipped a few chapters ahead. She already knew all of these things, and it was getting rather repetitive.

"How very astute of you, Mea Leaenae,"

Hermione barely stopped herself from squeaking when she heard that smooth voice directly beside her.

She turned her head, almost growling when she saw Professor Riddle leaning elegantly against the same bar she was using to prop her book.

_Why, that sneaky snake!_ Hermione thought furiously.

His dark hair was over one eye, and his eyes were trained on the book in her hands. A slight smirk was curling on one corner of his thin mouth, and his long fingers were laced in front of him. Hermione wanted to slap herself when she noticed the slight pink tinge on his hallowed cheeks - giving him a slightly more boyish look than his usual pale complexion. Did he have to be so damn elegant about everything he did?

"Now, we wouldn't be looking for a way to escape our little vow, now would we?" He asked tauntingly, never tearing his eyes from the book.

"I'm simply researching," Hermione said stiffly, tearing her eyes away from him and placing them on her book, "Good day, Professor."

Hermione froze when she heard his deep chuckle. Surely, it wouldn't be that easy to make him go away?

"Surely, you didn't think I would simply leave that easily?" he asked silkily.

"Well, it was worth a try," she said bitterly, not removing her eyes from the book in her hands.

After a few moments of waiting, he still hadn't said anything. He was quiet, and that confused her slightly. Maybe he really did leave?

Slowly, she looked out of the corner of her peripherals, and saw that he was no longer standing next to her. Her once tense shoulders relaxed, but she was perplexed at how he could move so easily without gaining any attention. Not only could the man talk to snakes, he could move like one.

Hermione suddenly jumped out of her skin when she felt large hands wrap around her upper arms, and she attempted to jerk away, only to come in contact with the metal railing in front of her.

"Shh, Mea Leaenae," Professor Riddle's voice purred next to her ear. "You wouldn't want to cause a scene, would you?"

She watched, trembling, as his pale, long-fingered hand reached around her, plucking her book from her shaky hands. She didn't move, and tensed even more when she felt his finger tips caress her arms.

Gritting her teeth, she moved forward against the railing, wrapping her hands around the metal and gripping it with force. She looked towards the back of the store, seeing her three friends completely oblivious of their surroundings. Maybe if she simply ignored him, he'd go away?

"You see," he purred seductively beside her ear, making his cool breath wash over her neck. "You'll try to be a part of them, but you'll always end up in the dark...with me."

Her heart thumped painfully against her ribcage as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She gulped, closing her eyes and trying in vain not to notice his closeness. He was so close, she could feel the heat from his chest radiating into her back.

What on earth was he talking about? A part of her knew it had something to do with her behavior in the pub, and maybe she shouldn't have sassed him. Because here she was, for the second time, cornered, yet again, by Professor Riddle.

"I wonder what they would think of you..." he trailed off silkily, continuing to run his fingers lightly down her arms, causing another involuntary shiver to pass through her. "If they knew what you'll do...What you're capable of," he paused for a moment, causing her heart to pound more frantically. "What would they think of you if they could see you right now? Here, with me..."

Was she supposed to answer that? What would her friends think of her? They would think no different of her, but they would surely hate Professor Riddle if they knew. Everything she was going through was centered to him.

She could barely breathe, her heart was thumping in fear. Revulsion ran through her as she thought on his dark words. In the dark? No, he was the one that was lost in the dark. She was not, nor would she ever be. He was plainly trying to mess with her head.

"No, that's not true," She choked out, her words not holding much conviction as her voice trembled. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as his fingers continued their assault, even though her sweater separated her skin from those gentle fingertips.

"No?" he whispered darkly, and she tensed when she felt his chin come to rest lightly on her shoulder. "You don't mean that, Mea Leaenae...I know when you lie..."

His fingers gripped her arms harshly, causing her to flinch before he resumed his gentle caresses, chuckling darkly at her reaction.

"You should know that you can never lie to me."

Her breath caught in her throat and she stiffened when she felt his chest lightly press into her back; feeling his chest move forward as he inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she gripped the metal railing with more force, causing her knuckles to whiten.

"You smell of flowers," he whispered darkly. "So fragile and so innocent...Yes, the smell of innocence is strong on you - I can practically taste it..."

"Stop, whatever it is you think you're doing," She whispered, trying to ignore the excitement that was suddenly pumping through her veins. "Just stop...Please..."

"Why don't you stop me?" he hissed harshly, pressing his chest slightly more into her back.

Hermione's brain felt as though it was glazed over, incapable of rational thought as fireworks danced behind her eye lids. She inhaled deeply, her knees slightly trembling when she detected his scent of cloves and sandalwood again.

"Open your eyes..." he commanded quietly, as though he were now speaking to a lover, all previous harshness gone.

She slightly shook her head, gritting her teeth when she felt her warm cheek brush the side of his surprisingly soft, cold one.

His grip tightened on her arms in a silent warning, causing her to tense and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

Out of her peripherals, she could see that his head was hovering above her shoulder, looking at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. She doubted she even could.

"Look at them," he said quietly, and she trained her eyes on her three friends, who were laughing with each other in the back of the store.

"That's not who you are," he hissed quietly. "You belong in the shadows...with me."

"No," she whispered, refusing to listen to his twisted words. She belonged with her friends. Of course she did; they were everything to her.

"Look at them," he hissed. "They will never challenge you, or give you what you need. They will never...satisfy you..."

She froze when she felt his long arms slither around her waist, holding her lightly against him.

She willed her body to move, to push him away. Her mind was demanding it - but for some reason, she couldn't find the strength to move. Had he put a spell on her?

"I am all there is for you, Mea Leaenae," he whispered. "Look at them," he repeated darkly as he eyes had started to slightly close again.

"Look at them and tell me you aren't loving this - right under their noses..."

Hermione watched her friends, feeling her breathing quicken as she rigidly stood in his warm embrace.

"You love getting away with this, don't you?" he hissed, tightening his hold around her waist.

"No, I don't..." she replied defiantly, but her voice sound weak, even to her ears.

"Lying does not become you," he hissed, making his breath wash over her face again, stunning her when she smelt spearmint on his breath. "You belong in the shadows, Mea Leaenae...The sooner you realize that...The easier this will be on the both of us."

She opened her mouth to reply, but she froze when she felt him suddenly move away from her.

Her legs trembled, and she didn't want to turn and face him.

"I'll be seeing you very soon, Mea Leaenae," he said smoothly from behind her.

She didn't reply, and began trying to control her panicked breathing.

She watched him walk down the staircase, elegant as ever. He strode across the store, and out the door. He didn't look back at her once.

_The book_! She thought suddenly, turning around to look behind her, seeing if he had possibly left it lying on the floor.

She saw nothing, and quickly ran over to where she had found it, seeing that slot empty. That meant Professor Riddle must have taken the book with him.

He stole it! She thought imperiously, and shook her head. She didn't know why she was surprised. If he was capable of casting an unforgivable, then surely he was capable of petty theft.

The real question, though: Why didn't he want her reading that particular book? He didn't clear out and books about the unbreakable vow in the library, and the answer was as clear as day.

There was something in that book that could help her.

"Damn it!" Hermione swore out loud, stomping her foot in frustration. She wouldn't put it past the git to have known she would find that book, and had followed her to the book store for that reason alone.

She groaned, placing her head in her hands in frustration. Her face was still incredibly hot, and her cool fingers felt nice against her skin.

BOOM!

Hermione gasped in shock as a loud explosion sounded from outside, making the floor beneath her shudder with its intensity. Her heart started beating irregularly when she heard screams from outside follow the explosion.

What in the name of Merlin is happening? She thought frantically as she rushed down the stairs to her friends.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, taking in her three friends startled expressions. "What's happening?"

"No idea-" Ginny started, but was cut off by yet another loud explosion, followed by more screams.

"Hogsmeade is clearly under attack," Hermione said instantly, looking out the window but only seeing a dense fog of smoke.

"But who would do that?" Ron exclaimed, "Grindelwald is behind bars and has been for years!"

Harry's expression immediately paled at the mention of the dark wizard, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"No, it mustn't be him," she agreed. "But we can't stay in here. What if they blow this store up? We can't be inside if that happens...We could be killed!"

Ginny gulped and clutched Harry with wide eyes as more people screamed from outside.

"We have to help them," Hermione stated instantly, pulling her wand out.

"I agree. We have to help those people and maybe we'll be able to see what's going on..." Harry said, pulling out his wand, Ginny and Ron following suit.

"Stay behind me, Ginny," Harry said sternly, giving his girlfriend a worried glance.

"Yes, and you can stay behind me, Hermione," Ron nodded, his face stern.

"I will not," Hermione hissed. "I'm more than capable of defending myself! You stay behind me!"

"Hermione, I'm not arguing with you," Ron hissed. "I know you're independent, and that's nice, but this is serious!"

"Ronald Weasley, I'll have you know-" Hermione started, but was cut off by another explosion that sounded further away from the previous two.

"We can't argue, lets just go!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"He's right," Hermione said sternly, walking towards the door and past Ronald.

"Now, we'll try to see what's going on, but we really need to make it back to the castle," Hermione said, "We'll help who we can, but we need to alert the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry walked forward, in front of Hermione.

"I'll walk out first, and I'll let you know if the coast is clear."

Hermione pursed her lips, but nodded.

Slowly, Harry opened the door and stepped out into the foggy street. Hermione watched, her heart pounding as he looked both ways, before lifting his hand saying it was okay for them to exit.

Ginny rushed forward and clutched Harry's arm, her wand pointed out in front of her defensively.

Hermione made a move to go next, but Ron cut in front of her, walking in front of her defensively.

She timidly walked out into the street, seeing many buildings damaged greatly. Her eyes traveled down the street, seeing all the buildings in their area seemed to have taken a hit. She turned and looked at the outside of the bookstore, seeing it virtually unscathed. It was as though whoever had attacked had paused and just skipped over to the next building.

_That's odd,_ She thought to herself as she examined the damage.

"Where is everyone?" Harry said, his eyes darting around him suspiciously.

Hermione looked around and noticed that they were the only ones standing in the street. Obviously, the people that had been attacked were forced down the street, leaving them alone.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied quietly, "But I suggest we go while we have the chance."

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed quietly, "I think I see someone!"

Hermione whipped around, and sure enough, she saw two figures emerging from the smoke. Perhaps they could tell them what was going on.

"I don't like this..." Harry said timidly, shielding Ginny from view as the figures drew closer.

"What if they need our help?" Ron asked.

"What if they're the ones that did this?" Harry hissed back, his eyes trained on the figures suspiciously.

Hermione hesitated. Ron and Harry both had points, and she was torn as to what to do.

Squinting her eyes, the figures drew closer. She could make out dark robes, and she strained to see their faces. They could be Hogwarts students.

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as she saw these figures were hooded and masked. The dark masks covered their faces completely, and Hermione knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" one of the figures called in a menacing voice. From his tone, Hermione could tell they were definitely planning on doing them some damage.

"Run!" Hermione hissed to her three friends, who were stone still in defense.

At the same time, all four Gryffindors pelted down the street, towards Hogwarts.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione instantly pointed her wand behind her, blocking the stunner that was hurling towards them.

Protego! she thought, seeing that the stunner would have directly hit Ron.

Her heart pounded furiously as she heard footsteps thudding against the ground after them. She sent a stunner over her head, hearing a gasp and a body fall to the ground behind her. Good, she had stopped at least one of them.

She could see the exit to Hogsmeade getting closer, but surely they wouldn't chase them all the way to the castle? Not to mention, she doubted that they could all continue running that far of a distance.

She continued sending stunners over her head, but she couldn't tell if any of them hit a target. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing her three friends run with panicked expressions. Ginny seemed to be struggling to catch her breath, and she, herself, felt her legs starting to ache at their prolonged running.

_Just a little further_, Hermione thought as the neared the end of the street. The footsteps behind them were nearing, and she knew they were gaining on them.

She heard a gasp beside her, and she turned to see that Ginny had tripped, sending her falling to the ground.

Hermione slowed to a stop, and Harry instantly pulled Ginny up, but it was no use. She turned around, facing their attackers, prepared to fight.

They backed up as they masked figures approached them.

"What do you want?!" Harry barked out, his voice surprisingly steady for being out of breath.

"Watch your tone, Mudblood!" one of the masked men shot back, pointing his wand to them threateningly. Hermione was horrified when she saw three more men emerge from the fog.

STUPEFY! Hermione thought angrily, aiming her wand at one masked man.

He raised his wand, blocking it instantly.

"Now, be nice pet," another man cooed sickeningly to her. "We won't hurt you."

"For some reason, I don't believe you!" Ron snapped, raising his wand and stepping in front of Hermione, shielding her from view.

"Now, if you just be nice boys and girls and come with us," the man in front leered, "Then we won't have any problems."

"I don't think so," Harry spat, shielding Ginny.

"Have it your way, then!" one barked, sending a purple spell hurling towards Harry.

Hermione recognized it as the skin melting curse, and she gasped in shock.

_INCARSARA_! Hermione thought, shooting the counter-curse at his spell before it could hit Harry.

The mans dark eyes narrowed towards her, a dark glint in them.

"Well, well," he cooed. "Little girl knows how to play...Do you want to play with me?" he cackled.

"_PERTRIFICUS TOTALIS_!" Ron roared towards the man, but it was blocked easily.

There was a slight pause, and then spells were shooting from both directions.

Hermione grabbed Ron and they rushed towards the side of the street, ducking down behind a wagon of cauldrons, narrowly missing a stunner that flew by her head.

Frantic, she looked for Harry and Ginny, only to see they had done the same and were firing spells from behind a cart on the other side of the street.

"Aw, don't hide from us kiddies!"

"Ron, we have to hold them off until helps comes," Hermione hissed, shooting spells over the top of the cart.

"What if no one comes?!" Ron screeched.

"They will!" she responded. "Surely the ministry will be here soon!

"GINNY!"

Hermione turned to see the cart Harry and Ginny were hiding behind explode, and an angry white spell hit Ginny square in the chest.

"NO!" Harry screamed, shaking his girlfriend who was unconscious. Hermione felt bile rise in her throat and worry thump in her stomach. Surely Ginny would be alright? It wasn't the killing curse...

She'll be fine, she'll be fine, Hermione chanted to herself.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed, attempting to run from behind their cart.

Hermione grabbed him just in time as he narrowly missed being hit by a spell.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "Do you want to get hit too?!"

"I don't care!" Ron yelled, and jerked out of Hermione's grip, running out from behind their cart.

"RON, DON'T!" Hermione screamed, standing up and blocking as many spells as she could that were hurling towards Ron's moving figure.

She saw an orange curse coming towards her out of the corner of her eye, and she gasped, raising her wand to make it veer off to the side. The curse grazed her arm still, and she cried out as she felt her flesh burn.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped over her mouth from behind, causing her to scream in fright as she was drug backwards, desperately trying to wriggle free and throw off her attacker.

"HARRY!" she screamed into the attackers hand, but Harry was still crouched over Ginny's unconscious form, trying to keep spells from hitting her, and Ron was doing the same.

She struggled more as she saw she was being drug into a side alley. Whoever they were, they were strong.

"Calm yourself!"

Hermione froze momentarily, only to begin struggling again as she recognized that voice.

She cried out in pain as his arm wrapped tightly around hers, attempting to still her.

Suddenly, she was spun around, and she gasped again as she faced a clearly livid Professor Riddle.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed venomously. "Why didn't you stay in the bookstore? You stupid girl!"

"How was I supposed to know the building wouldn't collapse?!" Hermione screamed in his face, not caring that he was a Professor anymore.

His eyes narrowed and he closed his eyes, taking a frustrated deep breath.

"We have to help them!" Hermione screeched, attempting to jerk from his grip and run back to the street.

"You're injured."

Hermione looked back at him to see his handsome face filled with anger as his dark eyes narrowed on the burnt skin on her arm. He clutched her elbow painfully tight and she winced.

"I'm fine," she said, jerking against his grip. "We have to go help them! Ginny was hit by a curse I haven't seen before and she's unconscious!"

"Miss Weasley will be fine," he said plainly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at her burn.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" she shouted. "DAMN IT! LET ME GO!"

"Be quiet!" he hissed darkly, "I'm going to heal you."

He pointed his wand at her arm and she struggled. Why wasn't he more worried about his students? This could wait. It wasn't like her life was in danger.

"I'm fine!" Hermione snapped as his wand tip glowed purple.

He ignored her, and she could see him muttering incantations under his breath.

She gasped as a searing heat went down her arm, and she jerked in response. Her arm suddenly cooled, and she looked to see her skin perfectly healed.

He looked at her arm, a smug look taking over his features.

"Now, you stay here," he said threateningly. "I'll go rescue your friends."

"No, I can help!" Hermione hissed, pulling out her wand and attempting to walk away from him.

"No, you stay here," he hissed, pulling her arm again and jerking her back.

Hermione pursed her lips. They were wasting time. She'd agree, and when he walked around the corner, she'd come out to help. He couldn't stop her in the middle of dueling.

"Fine," she glared. "Just help them!"

He smirked, raising his wand and pointing it at her. Ropes flew out of his wand, and she attempted to dodge them, but couldn't stop them from curling around her arms, jerking them behind her back.

"You can't do this!" she yelped, struggling to break free. The ropes were bound around her wrists, keeping them in place as though she were in handcuffs.

"Ah, but I can," he said smoothly, flicking his wand once more.

She cried out when her body was forced backwards, magically pinning her against the brick wall of the alley.

"How dare you!"

He smirked and simply walked away from her, leaving her cursing under her breath as she struggled to break free.

_Oh Merlin,_ she thought to herself, _Please...Please let them be alright!_

She knew that if anyone could save them, it would regrettably be Professor Riddle. Either him, or Dumbledore. She knew he'd be outnumbered, but he was a great wizard and surely could best them all. He didn't really need her help at all - but they were her friends! She didn't care if he needed her help or not, she should be allowed to defend her friends.

She listened intently, and she could hear shouts coming from the street. They weren't the voices of Professor Riddle, or her friends, though.

"Hermione!"

She jerked her head to see Ron and Harry limping around the corner. Each of them had one of Ginny's arms wrapped around their necks, carrying her unconscious form. To Hermione's horror, Ginny's skin looked slightly grey.

"IS SHE OKAY?" Hermione screamed, terror taking over her features.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled, gently lowering Ginny down beside Hermione.

"She's still alive and that's what matters," his voice broke and tears ran down his face.

"Thank Merlin Professor Riddle came," Ron said, holding onto his sisters hand. "He took two out at once, and yelled at us to come into this alley with you...Why are you pinned against the wall?"

"That bastard did this because I wanted to help!" Hermione screeched, still struggling to break free.

"He didn't want you to get hurt...Like Ginny," Ron said lowly, rubbing his sisters hand. "He said to wait here, and he'd come for us when the coast is clear and heal Ginny."

"I-"

"Why, hello lovelies..."

Hermione froze in terror, whipping her head around. To her complete horror, another masked man was emerging from the back alley, pointing his wand at them.

Ron and Harry immediately stood, and Hermione struggled more than ever to break free.

_That imbecile!_ She screeched in her head, _He's going to get me killed!_

"Leave us alone!" Ron spat, his voice shaking slightly and sounding weary.

"I'm afraid I just can't do that," the mans dark voice said smoothly. "You see, I'm under strict orders to cause as much destruction as possible...and I never disappoint..."

Hermione pressed herself hard into the wall as Harry and Ron fired curses at the masked man. She flinched as the man let out a mad cackle of laughter, blocking every attempt of Harry and Ron.

_Hurry, Professor Riddle_...Hermione pleaded silently.

A green light shot out of the mans wand and Hermione watched in horror as it sped towards Harry. Harry was stumbling, trying to keep stray curses from hitting Ginny or Hermione, and he didn't see the green curse flying towards him at lightening speed.

"HARRY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "LOOK OUT!"

She watched as Ron instantly ran over to Harry, shoving him to the ground and out of the curses path.

The green curse hit Ron right in the side.

no...no...NO! she thought as icy terror pumped through her veins, watching Ron fall to the ground.

"RON?...RON! NO!" Hermione screamed, her voice hysterically breaking as hot tears rolled down her eyes.

Through her tears, she saw a red curse fly by her, hitting the masked man squarely in the chest. He toppled over to the ground.

"Ron...Ron...Ron..." she choked weakly, hyperventilating as she saw Professor Riddle come into view. He must have been the one that took that man down.

Harry was staring at Ron, completely and utterly frozen in shock.

"Move," Professor Riddle hissed at Harry, walking over and kneeling down to Ron.

He lifted his wand, making silver smoke cross over his body. Hermione recognized the spell...He was checking for Ron's vitals. Her heart was beating so violently, she knew if she didn't calm down, she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

_He can't be dead...He's not dead...There's other curses that are green...Yes, he's not dead..._

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Hermione screamed at Professor Riddle, her heart pounding as she became dizzy.

"Ron..." she muttered as she slumped against the wall, losing consciousness.


	9. Chapter Nine: First Awakening

**A/N:** Hello there, my lovely readers. I'm sorry if this took a while to update, but now that I've got quite the loyal following, its takes me a bit longer to update. This is just me trying to prefect the chapter as best as I can for you guys :)

Also, I've been spending way too much time on You Tube and Tumblr (You should follow me, like, seriously.) I've finally realized I completely suck at responding to things on here, but I'm quite good at responding to asks on Tumblr.

So, in between re blogging everything Tomione, stuffing my face, and watching Epic Rap Battles of History, I write a chapter for you fine people. (If you haven't watched Epic Rap Battles of History, I recommend it. They have Gandalf vs. Dumbledore and its just...Well, hilarious.)

ANYWAY, I finally got a beta, so hopefully, there aren't many errors in this chapter! Special thanks to my beta, **Shiver****p****ass :**)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: First Awakening. **

* * *

"How could the ministry not have caught any of the perpetrators?!"

Hermione groaned as she heard a males voice yelling, bringing her into consciousness.

"Do you have any idea how many people were injured? Students—Albus, students!"

_What's going on?_ Hermione thought as she struggled to open her eyes. Her mind was foggy, and she struggled to remember.

"Please, calm down, Armando," she heard Dumbledore's voice say gravely. "The ministry is doing all they can to find them-"

"They were Grindelwald's followers!"

"I do not believe so," Dumbledore answered, his cheery voice sounding slightly darker. "Why would his followers attack all these years later? Besides, they were not in his uniform. It was not them-"

"Are you saying there's another dark wizard on the loose, Albus?" Dippet asked, sounding hysterical.

Hermione couldn't help but to think he sounded like a child, asking for confirmation from a parent that there were no monsters lurking under the bed or in their closet.

"I fear that may be the case-" Dumbledore trailed off in a sad voice.

"Perhaps it was his followers," a smooth male voice cut in. "Perhaps they have gotten bored laying dormant for all these years... It is a possibility, regardless."

"I do not believe so, Professor Riddle," Dumbledore responded instantly, his voice sounding even darker than before.

_Grindelwald?_ Hermione thought, slightly confused, _What does he have to do with anything? _

She finally managed to peek her eyes open, only to close them again quickly as light stung her sensitive eyes. She could tell from her glimpse, she was in the infirmary. But, why was she there?

Suddenly, all the memories rushed back to her. Hogsmeade, Professor Riddle, the masked men—Ron.

_Oh, God...Ron!_ Hermione thought hysterically, immediately opening her eyes and shooting straight up in bed.

"Ron!" she called out, clutching her head as the room spun and she tried to steady herself. It was if she had been slugged in the head with a ton of bricks, and the panic she felt probably wasn't helping her situation, but she had to know if he was okay. She just had to. She realized she must have fainted when she thought...she thought...

"_R__on_!" she yelled out again, needing confirmation that he was alive and she struggled to get out of bed, even with the room spinning around her.

"Calm down, Miss Granger."

Hermione grit her teeth when she heard Professor Riddle's silky voice beside her. Ignoring him, she flung her legs over the bed, and attempted to stand, even though she couldn't even see anything except the colors that were flying by her vision as her head spun.

She growled out loud when she felt his cold hands wrap around her upper arms, pushing her back down on the bed. Her weak eyes could barely make out his dark silhouette that was clearly looming over her.

"Mister Weasley will be fine," Professor Riddle hissed, "Now, _lay back_ on the bed."

"H-he's not dead?" Hermione choked out, relief washing through her body as she stopped struggling.

"No," he said tersely, sounding agitated.

"Oh – thank Merlin..." Hermione cried, as she felt tears leak out of her eyes and her body instantly relaxed, allowing Professor Riddle to push her back so she was leaning against her pillow. She clutched her head as it swam dizzily, making her groan.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she heard Professor Riddle shuffling through items on the table beside her bed.

"Here, you need to drink these potions," he said smoothly, ignoring her as she felt a bottle being pressed to her lips.

She pulled away slightly, pursing her lips, not completely trusting him.

"Miss Granger," Professor Riddle hissed. "You need to drink these potions _now_."

_He wouldn't poison me in the infirmary, right? _Hermione thought to herself. The thought itself seemed ludicrous to even consider because he was her Professor, but with everything that had happened, it made perfect sense for her to distrust him. She had every reason to. Still, against her better judgment, she parted her lips and tilted her head back; allowing him to pour a potion into her mouth.

The potion tasted coppery and very acidic—she spluttered slightly before coughing loudly as it burned down her throat. She wracked her brain, trying to think of a potion that had that foul taste, but to her complete horror, she couldn't think of any, and she was highly knowledgeable in potions.

Her stomach twisted, and a stabbing pain shot through her abdomen.

"W-what was that?" She choked out, her voice box feeling restricted. She panicked as she clutched her abdomen. Merlin, he _had_ poisoned her!

"It'll be over soon, Miss Granger, just _calm down_."

Her vision cleared enough to see his form standing next to her bed. He was twirling his wand, and watching her horror-struck face expressionlessly.

She felt another stab in her stomach, and she reached over to the bedside table, seeing that her wand lay there – she made a quick move to grab it, knocking bottles off the table and they fell, busting on the floor with a loud bang.

He summoned her wand quickly, moments before her hand closed around it with an irritated look on his facial features.

The pain left her abdomen quite abruptly, and her head cleared instantly. She blinked, letting her arms fall from her stomach. She felt good as new, like she had never been harmed in her _life_.

"Better?" Professor Riddle asked sarcastically, handing her wand over to her.

She gulped and shakily took her wand from his long fingers, his eyes watching her every movement.

"What potion did you give me?" she asked suspiciously.

"I gave you a regular potion for your headache and blurred vision," he responded smoothly, his head tilting to the side.

"No, you didn't," she snapped. "Do you think I'm stupid? It tasted different, and it doesn't have the minor drawback of severe abdominal pain for thirty seconds."

"I gave you a regular potion, Miss Granger," he repeated calmly, but his eyes weren't fooling her. They were glittering with his obvious lie.

_Merlin, had he given me a potion of his own invention?_ Hermione thought. _I wouldn't put it past him to have invented it. Besides, there's no way that a regular potion for blurred vision and dizziness could __make someone feel this normal so quickly._

"Where's the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, dropping the subject and looking around to see a few students laying on the beds around them. They were all unconscious, though, and she didn't want to be alone with him.

"I heard you screaming outside the door when I was conversing with my colleges," Professor Riddle said smoothly. "I do not track their every action. So, after coming to check on you, I have no idea where they may be now."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his smirking face. Arrogant bastard.

"Where's Ron?" she said immediately, momentarily forgetting because she thought he had poisoned her. As long as he was going to be alright, that's what mattered to her. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Merlin, had he died...It would have been Professor Riddle's fault. He had pinned her to the wall, causing her to be helpless and preventing her from helping him. God, she would have never forgave him, or herself.

"St. Mungos," he said calmly. "Along with Miss Weasley."

Hermione's stomached bottomed and guilt washed over her from not immediately worrying about Ginny also.

"What curses hit them, Professor?" she asked timidly, swallowing thickly.

His eyes surveyed her, flicking around her face as though he was contemplating even telling her about it.

"Miss Weasley was hit by the _Vovexta_ curse," Professor Riddle said slowly. "And Mister Weasley was hit by the _Reproba Nex_ curse..."

"I've heard of the _Vovexta_ curse," Hermione said timidly. "It causes your blood to evaporate from your body and can be fatal if not treated in time," she paused, worriedly, "I've never heard of the _Reproba Nex_ curse..."

"I'd be surprised if you had," Professor Riddle said calmly, flicking his wand and causing dark wooden chair to appear beside her bed. Keeping his eyes on her, he swiftly sat down, lacing his fingers in his lap and watching her intently.

Hermione swallowed thickly.

"W-what does the curse do, sir?" she asked quietly.

"It's very dark magic," he said after a moments pause, looking at her reaction.

Hermione felt her pulse increase. Ron may be alive, but was he as good as dead?

"What's happened to him?" she asked lowly, her heart racing as panic started to seep into her veins.

"He is in a potion induced coma at the moment," Professor Riddle said quietly, watching her every reaction. "He may be there a few months, but in the end, he will live. That's what matters."

"What do you mean?" Hermione shrieked, her voice raising. "Will he be the same Ron?"

"Perhaps."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. How can he be so vague and nonchalant?

"What does the curse do?" she hissed. She hated to ask him, but if it was very dark, she couldn't very well go to the library and look it up. Also, she didn't want to wait—she had to know right _now_.

"The effects are similar to the Draught of Living Death," Professor Riddle answered, completely unfazed by her raising voice. "They will appear to be dead, but unlike the Draught, they are of a conscious mind. They can hear what's going on around them, and have thoughts," he raised his eyebrows. "You could only imagine why that curse is illegal? Think of all the people it could have been cast on, and they were alive and conscious – aware of everything happening around them while they were buried alive – how cruel."

His eyes flashed with excitement and his thin lips curled into a sinister smile.

Fury and disgust rolled through Hermione. He clearly liked the idea of someone having such a horrible fate.

"That would make _you_ smile, wouldn't it?" she snapped at his sinister smirk.

His handsome features pulled into a genuine look of confusion.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently. If she didn't know any better, should would have believed this false face.

"You know what I mean," she snapped. "I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone – not even you."

He raised his eyebrows, mocking her.

"You mean, especially not me?" he asked, one corner of his mouth turning up into a half smirk.

"No, I meant what I said!" she snapped, growling when her cheeks heated against her will.

"Why is he in a potion induced coma?" Hermione asked as the question occurred to her. Why hadn't they simply woken him up?

"Because, they don't want his mind conscious until they can lift the curse off him," Professor Riddle answered smoothly. "Surely, you can see how they wouldn't want him in that state of panic for days on end while they tried to remove the curse? Also, it can be very painful, and its best that Mister Weasley's mind is not awake for that."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away from his expressionless face. Poor Ron, but at least he was unconscious until they'd be able to lift the curse, and he wouldn't feel any pain. He would be completely fine and her heart soared at that thought.

"What about Ginny?" she asked lowly, still looking away. Guilt washed through her for not being as concerned about Ginny. But she thought Ron had died for Merlin's sake, and she at least knew Ginny was alive when she had fainted.

"Miss Weasley is being watched very closely. There is no counter curse after the spell has hit the recipient. The curse takes time to wear off, and they have to continuously feed her blood replenishing potions until her blood count is back to normal."

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked, nodding her head and being thankful that Ginny would be alright too. After all, she was basically her only real girl-friend.

"In his dorms, I suppose." Professor Riddle answered, agitation clearly showing in his voice.

Hermione brought her eyes over to him, to see him still sitting in his chair. His eyebrows were creased and his dark eyes were flashing in annoyance.

"Can I leave now? I want to see Harry," Hermione asked tersely, not even bothering to ask what he was so annoyed about.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, realizing she had yet to see the nurse since she had woken.

"Your incessant questioning is rather annoying," he snapped, making her glare holes through him. Selfish bastard.

"If you must know, she went down to the greenhouses to get more ingredients for potions for the students," he said in an irritated voice. "I told her I'd watch over the students until she returned."

"How considerate of you," Hermione said sarcastically, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing, reaching up to feel her hair. Surely enough, it felt as if it was ten miles wide.

She internally smacked herself when she felt her cheeks flush at Professor Riddle seeing her looking like this. Why should she even care? She didn't! He could see her in a Moo-Moo, with an Afro, drinking a gas relief potion for all she cared.

Her eyes narrowed when his mouth twitched in amusement as he clearly eyed her bushy hair.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Her hair was a bit of a sore subject for her, having been teased for it most of her life.

"Nothing at all, Miss Granger," he said charmingly, flashing her his blindingly white teeth. "Your hair merely looks like you recently experienced a tornado is all. I like it."

"If you're going to be horrible, you can just-" Hermione seethed, but then stopped when she realized he said he liked it. Had he just complimented her with an insult?

He smirked at her knowingly, as if he had read her every thought.

She didn't speak, just scowled at his arrogant face.

"Well, can I leave now, _m__y Lord?_" Hermione asked sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

His smirk immediately fell from his face, and she could have imagined it, but she was sure his eyes became even darker.

"You know," he spoke in a low voice. "I quite like hearing you call me that..."

He tilted his head to the side, appearing to be appraising her.

Hermione's mouth promptly fell open. Was he _serious_? There was no way in bloody _hell _she'd ever call him _my Lord_.

"Well, that's just too bad," Hermione snapped. "Because I will_ never _call you that again!"

He quickly stood from his chair, causing her to take a step back in shock. It was impossible to tell if he was angry, his face was too blank. It was a safe bet, though, considering the man seemed to be constantly angry, regardless of the situation.

"You will," he whispered, raising a dark brow. "One day, you will call me your Lord – I can promise you that."

"I'd rather die," she snapped waspishly. _Lord? Really__? __Arrogant prat! I don't even know why I'm surprised! _She thought venomously to herself.

She saw his hands clench at his sides, and a scowl take form on his perfect face.

"I won't allow you to die," he hissed, his eyes flashing with a dark promise.

"Well, thank you ever so much," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Do _not _roll your eyes at me!" he snapped, taking a step towards her and looking quite lethal.

_Okay, he's definitely angry now..._

"Can I leave now?" she asked waspishly. She wasn't sure why she wasn't afraid of him at this particular moment, but she just wasn't. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they were in the infirmary at Hogwarts, surrounded by students. Even though they were unconscious, they could wake up any moment. He couldn't exactly point his wand and Crucio her in there, could he?

His eyes narrowed.

"I can see how you're a Gryffindor," he said quietly. "Your bravery towards the point of ignorance, despite your high intelligence, is quite telling."

"I can see how you're a Slytherin," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes right back to him. "Believing in blood supremacy, despite your high intelligence, to the point of ignorance, _is quite telling_."

His jaw clenched, and she could barely stop the smile of victory that was twitching at the edges of her mouth. She could tell he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

She felt like doing a victory dance as she saw a vein under the pale skin of his temple slightly stick out in his anger. She had him with that one. He may not think so, but she knew she did.

"One would begin to think you want me to hurt you," he said in a very quiet, yet dangerous voice just in case some one could possibly hear.

"Why would I want that?" Hermione asked indecorously. "I just want you to leave me alone! I'm sure as hell not going to degrade myself by kissing your bum, not after the way you've treated me!"

His eyebrows lifted in amusement, and she noticed he had unclenched his fists.

"A closet masochist, perhaps?" he taunted, knowing that it would embarrass her and make her angry.

"You disgust me!" Hermione spat, but couldn't stop her face from flushing at him speaking about such things in front of her.

"The lies keep flowing out of your mouth," he said sharply, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm beginning to think you lie almost as much as I do."

"I do not," she hissed. "Don't ever compare me to you! This conversation is _over! _And I am leaving, _Professor_. Have an _excellent_ day."

She glared at him as she stalked past him on shaky legs. Oh, the nerve of him!

A pain shot up her arm and she jumped in surprise before she realized he had grabbed her by the arm.

She spun around, facing a completely livid Professor.

"You-"

"No, _you _listen," he interrupted darkly. "_You _do not dismiss me. I dismiss _you_. Is that clear?"

"_Crystal _clear," she answered just as darkly, jerking her arm against him.

Behind her, she heard the door to the infirmary open and Professor Riddle instantly let go of her arm, taking a step back. She turned to see Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Dippet, and Madam Pomfrey coming through the door.

"I must brew these potions immediately!" Madam Pomfrey said hurriedly. She had her arms full of plants, and Hermione watched as she quickly went into her office, slamming them door behind her and concealing her from view.

She turned back towards Professor Riddle and gave him a nasty smile, knowing he could do absolutely nothing in their presence.

His face had fallen blank, once again. His hands were folded politely behind his back, but she didn't miss the slight narrowing of his eyes as he saw her expression.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned back around, seeing Professor Dumbledore approaching her with a worried expression.

"Hello sir," she answered politely.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a worried tone, his eyes suspiciously flicking over to Professor Riddle, who's face remained expressionless as stone.

"Much better now," Hermione answered, smiling. "I was just about to leave and go see Harry."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and Headmaster Dippet walked up to stand beside Dumbledore. Hermione couldn't help but to notice the dark circles under that former's eyes. It seemed the events had really taken its toll on him.

"That is fine, Miss Granger," Headmaster Dippet said kindly, giving her a small smile. "But I'm afraid I must ask you a few questions first about the attack. The ministry is requesting it of all students that were injured or witnessed the...attack."

"Oh," she said. She didn't really want to answer questions. She just wanted to see Harry.

"Mister Potter was in here for hours waiting for you to wake up," Dippet said. "We had to make him leave so he could get some rest. We'll let him rest while I ask you questions. How does that sound?"

Hermione's heart smiled. Poor Harry, she had briefly wondered where he was. She smiled thinking about how her friend had stayed by her side until he was forced to leave.

"Of course, sir, that will be fine," Hermione answered, a smile on her face.

"Have a seat."

Hermione's smile faltered when she heard Professor Riddle's voice as he stepped up beside her. He flicked his wand and the chair he had previously conjured flew up on her other side. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. Would it have killed him to simply push it towards her?

Dippet was looking at her expectantly, so she hesitantly sat down in Professor Riddle's conjured chair.

"Now, Miss Granger," Professor Dippet started, pulling a quill and parchment out of his robes. He waved his wand, and the two items floated in front of him. Clearly, he charmed it to write down everything she said.

"Did you see any of the attackers faces?"

Hermione shifted through her memories.

"No sir," she answered quickly. "They were all masked and hooded. The masks resembled a skull of some sort."

The quill was moving furiously across the parchment, drawing Hermione's eyes to it.

"Did you see anything that could possibly identify them?"

"Sir?" Hermione questioned, giving him a puzzled look.

"Tattoos, jewelry, or marks of any kind?" he elaborated, giving her a small smile.

"Oh, right," she said, shifting in her seat slightly and wracking her brain. She tried to picture all the attackers hands, but they were covered with black gloves. She couldn't recall anything that would identify them differently or make them stick out.

"I'm sorry, sir, but no – I didn't see anything like that that I can remember," she said, hanging her head down and feeling guilty and not being able to help anymore.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes twinkling at her and making her feel slightly better.

Her eyes traveled over to Professor Riddle. He was still standing in his same position. He was looking rather haughty and bored, but rather handsomely so. Why wasn't he more interested in her questioning? Her intuition flickered. Something wasn't right. Why wouldn't he be interested at all? It was almost as if he knew she wouldn't have anything useful to say.

"You didn't hear any names—at all? Even if it sounded like a nickname?"

Hermione snapped her eyes back to the Headmaster. The poor man was looking at her with hope. Clearly, he was desperate to find out who was behind the attacks of his students. Her respect for the old Headmaster rose a few notches.

"No sir, but I wish I had," she said quietly.

"Very well, Miss Granger," Professor Dippet said. She could tell he was trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, but he was failing miserably.

Hermione hung her head. Thinking back, she should have cast a spell to remove their masks. But she

had been so worried for their lives, it hadn't even crossed her mind. But, then again, They may have had charms keeping their masks from coming off.

"Professor Riddle, you took down around six of the men, did you not?" Professor Dippet asked suddenly.

"Yes, Armando, about that." Professor Riddle answered in an emotionless voice. "I stunned them, but I heard screaming coming from the ally and I left to come to the aid of my students. It was my duty."

"Of course," Professor Dippet mumbled. "You did a fine job, considering the circumstances. Merlin only knows what could have happened if you weren't there. I knew I made a good choice hiring you."

"Thank you," Professor Riddle said kindly, inclining his head.

Hermione frowned as she watched this display. Professor Riddle merely stunned those men? And then rushed to their aid? That doesn't seem right...If she knew anything about his personality, she'd know that he would be the type to turn all of them in and get all the glory. Why not? He could have cast spells on them like he had her, binding them in place after he disarmed them. He could have caught them – easily, she would think. So why hadn't he?

She eyed his tall form suspiciously – before flicking her eyes over to Dumbledore. According to the look on his face – he was thinking along the same lines as her.

He had gotten very angry that she left the book store – but why would he? She didn't know the building wouldn't collapse, and he spoken as though he actually knew that it wouldn't...

A horrifying thought occurred to her.

What – what if he had something to do with it? Was it really that ludicrous of an idea? No, it wasn't. But surely... could it achieve? She gulped as she remembered she thought of the same exact thing when she had discovered he had tricked her.

Perhaps that's why he had gotten angry. He had planned to steer clear of the fight, so there was no way he'd be blamed or Merlin, even connected. Apparently, he had assumed her and her friends would stay inside the bookstore...however, he discovered that he was wrong, and he had to intervene. It would explain why he had gotten so angry – called her stupid, even. His story would work to Professor Dippet and the ministry...But her...she knew him better. Of course, she knew Professor Dumbledore did not trust him. He had said so himself by saying that he would never give him that book, which is why he needed her. He didn't want Dumbledore suspicious of him, even if he couldn't prove anything.

Everything was clicking into place in more ways than one. How Professor Dumbledore said there may be another dark wizard on the loose – Professor Riddle was a dark wizard. How he said that one day she would call him, 'My Lord.' - how those men just happened to escape him... There was no way all of it was coincidence. Did he aim to be the next Grindelwald? Even more horrifying – was he a murderer?

Hermione tried to convince herself she was imaging things, but logically, she knew she wasn't.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling well?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice call out to her.

"Erm – yes, Professor," Hermione said quickly. "I was just thinking and trying to see if I could remember anything that could be useful."

Professor Dippet smiled warmly at her.

"If you do remember anything useful – my office is always open," he said, smiling at her.

"As is mine," Dumbledore said quickly, his eyes snapping to Professor Riddle.

Hermione smiled at her Professor's and nodded her head slowly.

"Well, I bid you good day and make sure to get plenty of rest!" Dippet said, wagging his finger. "We need a healthy head girl!"

"Yes sir," Hermione said, smiling as the Headmaster walked out of the wing.

"Yes, you should get rest," Dumbledore said, his eyes missing the usual twinkling. "Remember Miss Granger, that my office is always open to you – for help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that..." his eyes flicked to Professor Riddle and back to her, "ask for it."

"Yes – of course, sir," Hermione said smiling a tight smile. Panic was rushing through her veins. Did – did Professor Dumbledore suspect something? She watched as his blue robes disappeared out the door, giving her one last penetrating look over his shoulder.

They sat in silence for moments. Hermione was too stunned by her thoughts and Professor Dumbledore's words to even move or speak.

"This is all your fault, you know."

Hermione flinched as she heard Professor Riddle's voice when he finally spoke. There was a thick layer of ice over his words.

"What's my fault?" she asked timidly, refusing to look in his direction as she stared into the wall.

"_Dumbledore_," he hissed, making her jump. "He's suspicious of me, and right now, that is the last thing I need! Especially when I'm attempting to _steal _from him."

Hesitantly, she brought her eyes over to look at him.

He was standing stock still, his fists balled up at his sides, glaring down at her with barely repressed anger.

It was his fault. He had something to do with the attack. He was proving it right now. Hermione was sure of it.

"How is that my fault?" she asked timidly, wondering if his answer would confirm her suspicions.

His eyes darkened and flickered with mirth.

"You cannot play me, Granger," he hissed, marching around to the front of her chair and leaning down towards her face. "I know what you're trying to do, and it will not work. I am much smarter than you – despite what you may believe – and I will tell you right now that I will tell you _nothing_ I don't wish to."

"You didn't have to," Hermione said quietly, looking over his chiseled features. She was in shock. Why would he do such a thing? By refusing to answer her question, he had proved it.

"You may think you know everything," he spat darkly, straightening up and turning his back on her – seeing him glance towards Madam Pomfrey's closed office door. "But I promise you, that you do_ not _know me, and you haven't seen _anything_ yet – _Mea Leaenae_."

He looked over his shoulder at her, and his lips transformed into an evil smile, his dark eyes screaming insanity at her.

Hermione's breath quickened. With her new found knowledge, and his venomous words, it made her feel like she was looking at the devil himself.

He slowly moved his head so he was looking forward once more – but not before she saw the wild happiness on his face at her probably seriously disturbed expression.

"I'll keep in touch, _Mea Leaenae_," he said in his once again charming voice.

She watched, horrified, as he swiftly walked out of the room, leaving her staring blankly at the door.

At that very moment, she knew, without a doubt, that she was in deeper trouble that she could have ever even dreamed of. Not only her...But the rest of the wizarding world as well.


	10. Chapter Ten: First Plan

**A/N:** Hello! I'm updating a little quicker than I have before. I was struck by inspiration and just couldn't stop typing! I probably won't be updating quite as quickly in the future, but I'll try my best to make it as soon as possible!

Also, as I was writing this chapter, something occurred to me...I don't want _anyone_ to think that I support abusive relationships. This is just a story, and it doesn't express my personal beliefs on how someone should be treated. If you are in a abusive relationship, I highly recommend you seek help. I just didn't want anyone to think that I approved of abuse. This story is completely fictional and purely for entertainment purposes. No one should stay in an abusive relationship, regardless of how they are.

Anyway, on a less depressing note, my story image was made by my Beta, **ShiverPass. **I'd also like to thank her for editing this chapter for me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: First Plan.**

* * *

"Harry..."

"We have to find out who was behind this, Hermione."

Hermione frowned as she watched Harry hang his head in his hands dejectedly. After leaving the Hospital Wing, she went to their Head dorms, only to find Harry sitting on the couch, staring into the flames with a lost look in his eyes.

"The Ministry will find out who's behind the attacks," she soothed warmly, running her hand up and down his back.

"W-what if Ginny and Ron had died, Hermione?" he croaked, bringing his head up to look at her with blood-shot eyes.

Hermione's heart broke. Of course, she had a feeling that Professor Riddle was behind the attack, but she had no proof. She wanted so desperately to say something, regardless of that fact. But she couldn't. The sneaky bastard had already made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Who would do such a thing? To students?" Harry asked, staring back into the flames. "You escape one dark wizard, only to be told there may be another one on the loose. I've lost so much, Hermione, I can't lose my friends too."

A single tear leaked out of her eye as she watched him. It was true, Harry had already lost way too much for a boy his age. Merlin, he was only seventeen and had suffered more than most have in a lifetime.

"You won't ever loose us," she said soothingly, scooting closer to him. "We'll always be with you, to the very end."

"What if that end is closer than we think?"

Hermione frowned. Harry couldn't think like this. It would only drag him down.

"You can't think like that, Harry," she said lowly. "You take one day at a time. You cannot worry about a 'dark wizard' rising. We need to be thankful that Ron and Ginny are still alive, and take comfort and happiness in that. If something happens in the future, we will deal with it then. But you cannot live your life in worry and forget to live..."

She watched as Harry's sad eyes took on a more comforted look.

"You're right, Hermione," he said quietly, and then suddenly, a smile erupted on his face and he let out a sad chuckle.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, slightly confused on his sudden change of demeanor. He must have saw her puzzled stare, because he laughed once again.

"I was just thinking that I wished I had a Galleon for every time I said those words," he chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly bewildered at this sudden change.

"You're right, Hermione," he repeated, his smile growing even larger. "See? I'd already be two Galleons richer."

Despite herself, a huge smile erupted on her face and she playfully swatted his arm.

"Thank you, though," he said with a small smile. "You always know what to say."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around him in a friendly embrace.

As she clung to Harry, her thoughts wondered back to Professor Riddle. She was almost positive he was behind the attacks, if only she could prove it without activating his so called 'vow.'

She frowned. What if he did become the next Grindelwald? Could she really just stand by and allow that to happen, just to save her own life? No, she could not. She simply wouldn't allow her friends and everyone she loved to be massacred, just because he was an evil bastard that belonged in Azkaban.

"I think I'm going to lay down now," Harry said into her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She instantly let him go and leaned back.

"Of course, me too," she said, giving him a small smile, and reaching her hand up to ruffle his already messy hair.

He smiled back and rolled his eyes at her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said quietly, watching him walk around the couch and up the stairs to his dorm. "Sweet dreams."

Hermione frowned as she turned her eyes to the fireplace.

Could she do something if Professor Riddle got out of hand? Surely, he would tell her things, wouldn't he? After all, she couldn't tell anyone because of her 'vow', right?

She bit her lip, her thoughts troubling her.

She'd have to get close to him. Find out his plans, or anything she could about him. Maybe, they wouldn't be too bad. Perhaps, if he was behind the attack, that was just a one time thing? It wasn't likely, by any stretch of the imagination – but it was a possibility.

There was also a possibility that whatever he was planning, was seriously extreme. What if he was planning to take over the world like Grindelwald? She definitely couldn't sit idle under those circumstances. Professor Riddle was highly intelligent, and she already knew that he could do things that even Grindelwald himself couldn't do. He clearly already had people supporting him if he was behind those attacks. If he had those men, chances were that he had more. He could have an entire army for all she knew...Professor Riddle would be a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. Someone like him could never be in a position of power like that.

Determination swarmed through her. She would put a stop to him, regardless. If his plans were as horrible as she possibly assumed – she'd act. She'd go to Dumbledore, and remove her memories, giving them to him. If he was thrown into Azkaban, then he couldn't do the world serious damage, could he?

But of course, that would mean her life.

Her stomach swam sickeningly. She didn't want to die...Especially not any time soon. But what else could she do? If he would do things she suspected he was definitely capable of, then she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did nothing.

Do nothing while Muggles (her own parents possibly) were killed? Perhaps even her friends for defying it? Do nothing while Muggleborns were stripped of their wands? No. She'd have to act. He would be stopped before he could even start. Of course, this was only if she found out if his plans involved world domination – similar to Grindelwald. Surely, she could have him thrown in Azkaban for life for casting the Cruciatus Curse on her. But that wasn't worth dying over just to tell someone... No, she'd have to get really deep dirt on him to act on that.

She groaned, putting her head in her hands. She was literally thinking about _dying _here.

_Damn that bastard for putting me through this! _She thought harshly. _I wish I'd never seen the evil asshole! _

Suddenly, a vase on the table in front of her exploded, sending porcelain flying across the floor.

_Calm down. _She thought, taking a deep breath before her magic went haywire and destroyed the room.

"_Reparo_." she muttered quietly, repairing the vase.

Ron and Ginny were alive, that's all the mattered right now. She would deal with everything else tomorrow, and just listen to her own advice for now.

She sluggishly walked up to her room, pushing all thoughts of another Dark wizard aside.

* * *

Hermione lifted her spoon, watching the oatmeal slide off and into her bowl. She didn't have much of an appetite, but she knew she had to eat to keep her strength up for the rough road ahead of her.

She brought her eyes up to look at Harry across from her and saw he was staring down at his bacon with a blank expression.

"You need to eat, Harry," Hermione said kindly. "You need to keep your strength up."

He brought his eyes up to her, his expression not changing.

"I'm not hungry."

Hermione frowned as he looked back at his food, picking up his fork and pushing his eggs around his plate.

She cut her eyes up to the staff table, seeing Professor Riddle there. He was sipping from his goblet, his eyes trained on his book in his other hand. She glared at him, unbeknownst to him.

_Does he not own any other type of robes? _She thought to herself, eying his plain black robes he seemed to always wear. The only exception was when she had seen him at Slughorn's start of school party. Even though they were dress robes, they were still predominantly black.

His eyes snapped to meet hers, but this time, she wasn't going to cowardly look away. She stared back with a hateful expression, not even flinching for a moment.

He raised one eyebrow at her, somewhat questioningly, as the rest of the hall remained unaware of their stare down.

He raised his goblet to his lips, putting down his book and not breaking eye contact. Did the man ever blink? It was unnerving, and she suddenly remembered why she always broke eye contact with him – it was creepy. _He _was creepy.

It was like a silent battle, and whoever broke contact first would be the loser. She stared back hatefully, even as her hands slightly trembled at his hard, unblinking stare. She had half a mind to march up to the staff table and give him a reason to blink when she whacked him across the head.

The corners of her mouth twitched when he snapped his eyes away from her, and turned his head towards Slughorn. Clearly, Slughorn had said his name and he was forced to look away. It wasn't really anything, she knew, but she felt in that moment that she had some sort of small victory over him.

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione grit her teeth at that voice behind her, slowly turning her head around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked venomously, eyeing the arrogant blonde that was standing there, leering down at her with his two large cronies behind him. He had some sense, at least. Now that she was Head girl, he didn't dare call her 'Mudblood' in the middle of the great hall.

"That's not a good tone for the Head girl to use," he hissed, looking at her distastefully as though she was the muck on his shoes.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped. "Stop wasting my time."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, and he leered down at her with obvious signs of great dislike.

"Spit it out Malfoy," came Harry's voice. "Or do we need to start taking points from Slytherin to loosen your tongue?"

"I'm supposed to report theft to the Head boy or girl, aren't I?" he snapped venomously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He probably lost an expensive ring or something and was now trying to blame it on someone else.

_Damn Slytherins._

"Yes," Hermione said tersely, rolling her eyes and pulling parchment and a quill out of her bag to report his 'stolen' item. "What was los- stolen, Malfoy?"

"A gem," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Care to elaborate?" Hermione asked in a bored tone. She figured it was something like this.

Malfoy looked around the hall, she supposed to see if anyone else could possibly be listening. Her and Harry were sitting alone, and she rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

He leaned towards her slightly, with an apparent disgusted expression at having to do so, making Hermione give him an appalled expression and lean backwards.

She supposed it would have appeared quite funny to an onlooker. Malfoy leaning towards her looking like he was about to tell her a secret, and her backing away with huge eyes and a comically large frown on her face.

"_lapis vitae_," he whispered quietly, darting his eyes around the hall.

Hermione frowned. Why did that sound so famililar? She blankly looked at Malfoy.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Muggleborns.' and shook his head.

"Elaborte more," Hermione hissed, choosing to ignore his comment.

"The stone of life, Granger," he snapped quietly. "Ever heard of that?"

Hermione's jaw instantly dropped. He was a _liar_!

"You lie!" she hissed, and Harry just looked confused. He clearly still did not know what either of them were talking about.

Hermione did. The gem was mostly a myth. She had read about it, in the library. Apparently, the gem had supernatural healing properties. You could use it to make potions much more potent, among other things. It supposedly could heal you if you were on the brink of death - if you knew how to use it, that is. It was priceless if it did exist, and the only way Malfoy could have it is if it had been passed down in his family.

"I am not!" he hissed. "Why else would I actually come to you? Do you think I _like _having to do this? I'm desperate! If my father hears about this, he'll have my head!"

"What a pity," she snapped. She observed the distressed look on Malfoy's face, though, and could see see that he truly wasn't lying.

"Where did you get it?" Hermione asked lowly, suddenly very interested.

"None of your business, Granger," he growled. "The point is, it's been stolen!"

"Are you sure you didn't simply lose it?" Hermione asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm _positive_," he answered. "I had it in my trunk, with many protection spells over it! Whoever took it, had to break through all my wards. I thought it would be impossible."

"Not impossible," Hermione said, clearly insulting his intelligence.

"Watch it, Granger," he growled, his ice eyes narrowing. "I came to you for help, remember?"

"Who knew you had the stone?" Hermione asked, ignoring his comment.

"Crabbe, Goyle, and my parents," he said. "That's what I don't understand. Crabbe and Goyle are too thick to ever break any wards-" he paused when Hermione and Harry snorted with laughter. "-_And _I doubt my father or mother broke into the school, Slytherin common room, and my trunk. That's simply ridiculous. I've looked everywhere and I have absolutely no clue who could have taken it."

Hermione's intuition flickered, yet again. She couldn't stop herself when her gaze flickered up to where Professor Riddle was sitting. Sure enough, he was watching their conversation, and his face showed mild interest. Surely, he couldn't hear what they were saying, could he?

"How long has it been missing?" she asked, pushing the Professor to the back of her mind.

"Almost a week," he answered, rolling his eyes. "I've been looking non-stop for it."

"So, basically, right after you arrived?" she asked, implying that maybe he did lose it.

"Yes, but I'm telling you that it was stolen," he said tightly. "You have to keep it confidental, you know! Its part of the reason I came to you."

"I am aware of Head rules, Malfoy," she hissed. It was true. The only way she could report it to the staff is if the item in quesstion was a dark artifact or potentually dangerous. It made students more likely to come to the Head's for assistance if they knew they couldn't report personal items to the staff. Malfoy was not a _complete_ idiot, and he knew that. He could get help, without having to reveal to everyone that he owned the precious stone.

"We'll do what we can Malfoy," Hermione said, finishing writing notes down on her parchment.

"Is that it?" he said baldly. "Don't you want to know what is looks like-"

"I am aware of what the stone looks like Malfoy," Hermione cut him off in a bored tone. "I will contact you if I find anything about it, alright?"

"Very well," he said sarcastically. He nodded his head stiffly towards her and stalked off, with Crabbe and Goyle fumbling behind him.

"What stone is he talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked when they were out of ear-shot.

"Its mostly a myth." she responded, leaning slightly over the table. "Its known to have magical healing properties, and its basically priceless."

"Hmm," Harry said, squinting his eyes. "Would figure the Malfoy's would own something like that. D'you think he's lying?"

"It sure didn't seem that way. I mean, why else would Malfoy come to us for help? He must be completely and utterly desperate," she said, biting her lip and thinking hard.

_Did Professor Ridde steal it? _She thought to herself suspiciously. _Just because he's vile, that doesn't mean he's responsible for every single thing that happens, though. _

Yes, perhaps she was blaming him a little too much lately. Just because he was completely vile and evil, it doesn't mean he was going to be responsible for every little thing that went on a Hogwarts. Her intuition was nagging at her that he did, but she knew in this case that she was being irrational. She had no reason to suspect he even knew that Malfoy had that stone. After all, Malfoy had said that only three people knew he had it. Professor Riddle couldn't steal something that he didn't even know about, right?

_It must have been another student. _She thought. _Maybe they were looking for something else, and happened to come across the stone? Yes, that is more likely. _

Harry had resumed the staring at his plate thing, and Hermione knew he could care less about some stone – especially when it belonged to Malfoy. She, however, was somewhat interested. She'd like to see it, study it even. But, it was her duty as Head girl that if she found it, to give it straight to Malfoy. She'd doubt he'd allow her to examine it and test it, even if she did find it for him. Slytherin's were like that.

"I think I'm going to go to my room," Harry piped in, bringing her attention to him to see him standing.

"Okay..." she trailed off as he just walked away from her, shoving his hands in his robes with his head hung down.

_I should just go to the library. _She thought. Classes were tomorrow, and of course, she had all her homework done, but she didn't know what else to do other than bury herself in her studies. She needed a break, anyway.

She grabbed her bag, pulling it over her shoulder. She was pretty sure she was the only person in school that lugged their school bag with them on weekends. She shrugged to herself as she walked out of the Great Hall.

((O))

Hermione sighed and threw her third abandoned book on the table. Usually, reading helped her block everything else from her mind, but she simply couldn't concentrate today. Her mind continued to wander back to the attack, Ron, Ginny, and unfortunately, Professor Riddle.

She rubbed her temples, and glared at the table with a troubled expression. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a rolled up piece of parchment next to the book she had just tossed down. She raised her eyebrows. That wasn't her piece of parchment, was it?

Hesitating, she reached out, and grabbed the paper.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the parchment, letting her eyes fall on the elegant script.

_Mea Leaenae, _

_Come to me when you feel you won't be missed. I expect you to come to my __classroom__ before the night is out. _

_Make sure you are not seen. _

_I will be waiting. _

_Professor Riddle_

Her heart was thumping madly in her ribcage as she read over the letter again. He wanted to see her now? Why? He must be angry at her behavior in the hospital wing...

Her stomach churned and she started to have regret at being so rude to him. She couldn't make herself be sorry, though. He had deserved it after all.

How did he put that parchment there? Was he here? No, she would have noticed him. He had invented a potion, and it seemed logical that he had also invented spells. No doubt he cast some tracking spell on her, allowing notes to appear wherever she was —whenever he wished. Such a spell didn't exist, but she knew he was capable of inventing such a thing.

She sat the parchment on the table, expecting it to disintegrate, and it didn't disappoint when it disappeared in silent flames in the blink of an eye.

She looked around the library, seeing it mostly deserted. There were a few Hufflepuffs in the corner, clearly trying to finish their homework at the last minute.

_Maybe I should ignore him? _She thought to herself. But internally, she knew that wouldn't be good move. Besides, she needed to find out his plans, didn't she? How could she do that if she avoided him completely? No, she needed to go. She'd already resolved to herself to find out as much about him as possible.

Her heart continued to thump heavily as she packed her bag, making as little noise as possible.

Harry, no doubt, would assume she was in the library. With everything that happened with Ron and Ginny, she knew he wanted to be left alone for a while anyway. She highly doubted he'd come and search for her, so she was pretty sure she wouldn't be missed.

She lifted her bag and slowly walked out of the library, towards the Defense classroom.

Perhaps she should be nice to him? Put on an act and gain his trust? Maybe then he would begin to trust her, and she'd find out things about him. It was definitely an idea, although the thought of being nice to him made her skin crawl. Also, Professor Riddle was no simpleton, by any stretch of the imagination – and she recalled his words, telling her that she could not play him...that he was smarter than her. Well, that may be true. But even the greatest of geniuses made mistakes. If she was careful, and not too obvious, then perhaps she could get on his good side. It was worth a shot, if she was serious about this, which she was.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she stood in front of his classroom door.

_You can do this, Hermione, just relax. _She encouraged to herself.

She looked down the corridor, making sure no one would see her. The coast seemed clear, as the corridor appeared to be completely abandoned.

Her hand trembled slightly as she raised her hand to lightly knock on his door.

"Enter." she heard his sleek voice call out from inside.

She took a deep, shaky, breath and couldn't stop her hand from trembling as she grabbed the door knob. Slowly, she opened the door and hesitantly walked inside.

Letting the door close softly behind her, her eyes locked on Professor Riddle, who was sitting behind his desk, writing with his quill.

She didn't speak, but waited with bated breath for him to lift his head as she fidgeted beside the door.

He lifted his head, and she saw surprise flicker momentarily on his face before falling blank once more.

"That was quicker than I expected," he said after a moments pause, setting down his quill and picking up his wand. He waved it around the room, making her flinch before she realized he wasn't hurting her. He was probably just silencing the room so they wouldn't be overheard.

_That's a great sign_,she thought worriedly to herself.

"Well...I was just in the library by myself," she said in a quiet voice, letting her eyes drop to the floor.

"I know."

She brought her eyes up again to look at him, and she saw he had moved around his desk. He was leaning against the front, his legs crossed in front of him and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He was simply watching her with blank eyes, and she started to feel irritation creep into her skin. She bit her tongue, telling herself not to complain because of her objective. It was proving to be harder than she thought, though.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked finally, feeling uncomfortable under his stare – not to mention more irritated by the second.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I wanted to give you something – a present, if you will."

Hermione couldn't help it when her jaw fell slightly open. He wanted to give her...a present? He wasn't going to be angry at her behavior in the hospital wing?

His lips twisted into a smirk as he saw her mouth fall open, and he let out a deep chuckle that echoed throughout the classroom.

"A present, sir?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

Not answering her, he raised a long-fingered hand and motioned for her to approach his desk.

Her legs trembled as she forced them to move and she watched him retreat to behind his desk once more. She lifted her bag off her shoulder, sitting in on one of the student desks.

She walked forward, stopping in front of his desk, and forced herself to look at him boldly. He looked at her for moments, and an unsure expression flickered across his face before he reached down and opened one of the drawers to his desk.

Withdrawing his hand, she saw his palm was closed around something.

Panic started to course through her system. What could it be? Could it be Veritaserum? He would be twisted enough to call it a present, and then laugh at her horrified expression. That would ruin _everything. _He would know about her plan to get close to him, and then it would be completely shot. She realized in that moment how she was playing with fire. If he _ever _found out what she was doing...Merlin, there's no telling what he would do. If he knew she'd be willing to sacrifice her life for the people she loved...no, he wouldn't understand, nor would he know. He had told her himself that people would always chose their own lives over others. He didn't understand love, and therefore would assume she'd do anything to save her own life. He was wrong, though. She'd never seem someone be so smart; yet so incredibly ignorant at the same time.

She held her breath and looked up at his face, and he was simply watching her – his expression flickering from blank to unsure.

He slowly held out his hand, and she watched his closed hand with an anxious expression.

She looked at him once more, to see yet another unsure expression flicker across his face, and she looked back down, seeing him open his fingers slowly.

Her breath left her lungs in a rush when she saw what resided in his closed palm.

"I can see you recognize this," he assessed calmly, his head tilting to the side.

"_You _stole that?" Hermione hissed, as she stared at the black gem laying in the palm of his hand. It was Malfoy's stone, she was sure of it. It was made into a pendant, and a silver chain was attached to the top of it.

"Of course," he said smoothly, his eyes assessing her. "But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I had a hunch when Malfoy came to me today," she admitted, crossing her arms and looking at him with a stern look. "This gem is _priceless_. You really should give it back-"

"Why would I do that? It would defeat the whole purpose of stealing it – now wouldn't it?" he cut in darkly.

"Why are you trying to give it to me?" she asked suspiciously. Of course, she was curious about the gem and fascinated by it, but there was no way she'd ever accept it. She'd give it back to Malfoy.

"I _am _giving it to you because-" he hesitated, and another unsure expression flickered across his face. "You were too close to being harmed. I told you once, I will not _allow _you do die, and as long as you don't get hit by the _killing curse_ or break our _vow_...This should protect you."

"Why do you care!" she snapped hatefully, forgetting herself. She wasn't a child!

"I _don't_!" he shouted at her, causing her to jump and take a step back as he shook with rage. "I have a job for you to do and I can't have you dying before it's completed – It's too important!"

"No, thank you," she snapped. "If you give it to me, I will return it to Malfoy."

His fingers curled around the necklace, and his handsome face became furious, almost bestial.

"I'm not _asking _you to take it," he hissed darkly. "I'm _telling _you to."

"No," Hermione said. She wouldn't accept it, even if she couldn't stand Malfoy; it didn't belong to her. It rightfully belonged to him. She wasn't a thief, and even if it was priceless, she didn't want it – not like this.

He whipped his wand out, catching her off guard, and she reached down to her pocket, attempting to grab it before it zoomed out into his hand.

Her stomach bottomed out as she looked at him. His face was full of revolution, and he looked furious.

"I-I...Look, I just-" she stuttered.

"_Imperio!_" he hissed, pointing his wand at her.

Her mind glazed over instantly and pure relaxation entered her veins. She sighed contentedly as her body felt like it was floating – weightless. She wasn't Hermione Granger; not anymore. She was just spirit and her soul was basking in the glory of heaven. Was she dead? If she was, death wasn't so bad.

"_Take the necklace, and place it around your neck," _A smooth voice said inside her mind.

She stretched out her hand obediently, ready to follow the voices order.

"_Stop!" _commanded another voice, and she realized it was her own.

Her hand stopped stretching forward, and she pulled it back slightly, but not completely.

"_Take the necklace, Hermione," _The smooth voice commanded again. _"You know you want to... Just take it and place it around your neck. Now..." _

Hermione stretched out her hand again obediently, and she felt the cool chain touch her palm, followed by the heavy stone falling in her hand.

"_Put it on," _the voice commanded again.

"_Don't put it on!" _her own voice scolded, and she hesitated, internally conflicted.

Against her will, her hands stretched out the chain, preparing to lift it over her head.

"_That's it, put it on." _

She struggled, and her hands trembled, trying to force her hands back down, but it was nearly impossible to fight.

"_Put it on."_

She felt the cool chain touch her forehead, and she paused, trying to force it back over her head, but her hands wouldn't budge. It seemed like the only way her hands would move was if she moved them downwards.

"_Stop fighting. You're almost there... Put the necklace on, Hermione." _

She couldn't stop herself when her fingers let the chain go, and it fell down to her chest, securely around her neck.

"_Good. Now, pull your hair out from under the chain." _

Her hands lifted, and she pulled her curly locks from under the chain before letting them go.

Suddenly, the floating feeling disappeared, and she crashed to reality as her eyes fell on her smirking Professor.

She stared at him hatefully, and she looked down, seeing the necklace on her skin, just beneath her shirt.

"How dare you cast the Imperious curse on me!" she snapped. It was better than the Cruciatus curse, but it was still an unforgivable! That made two out of three that he had cast on her.

"Do you prefer the Cruciatus curse?" he asked, lifting his wand as his eyes took on a dark look.

"No!" she yelped, her heart pumping. She _never _wanted to experience that again. She supposed she did get away lucky... He could have tortured her until she put it on her neck just to get him to stop, but he didn't. He used mind control instead – but why?

_Remember you have to get on his good side. _Her brain told her, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Do not complain then," he snapped, lowering his wand as his expression went blank. "I could have made that _much _worse, I simply chose not to. Do not forget that."

Immediately, she reached her hand up and attempted to pull the necklace over her head, only to find that it wouldn't go past the top of her neck.

He laughed a cold laugh, and her heart jumped violently as she looked up at him.

"That will not work," he said nastily. "I knew you'd simply remove it, so I cast a charm. Only I can remove that necklace from your neck."

"What if Malfoy sees it, _genius_?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"At what point is Malfoy going to be looking down your shirt?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her and causing her cheeks to erupt in flames. "Besides, that is easily remedied with a glamour charm."

Hermione racked her brain for a way around it. Even if she did find a way around it, he would surely notice if he didn't see the chain around her neck, wouldn't he? Then he would be furious, and she could be tortured. It would set her back in her plan to get to know him too... All that just to give Malfoy his gem back because daddy would be angry? No, her plan was much more important than that. She just had to repeatedly tell herself that.

"Well?" he asked coolly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She blinked up at him. What did he want now?

"Well...what?" she asked, giving him a confused expression.

Anger clouded his handsome features, and a glint entered his eyes that she had not seen previously.

"I give you a priceless gem to keep you safe – and I don't even get any gratitude?" he said lowly, his eyes glaring daggers through her.

It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"It wasn't yours to give!"

"_CRUCIO!_" he shouted at her, absolute madness taking over his features.

Hermione froze in horror when she heard the curse leave his lips.

There is was again, the blinding pain—It was excruciating. She fell to the ground, opening her mouth and screaming her heart out. Her body shook uncontrollably, and her back arched repeatedly off the stone floor as she clawed at it desperately. This was worse than the last time – much worse. Merlin, he could control the intensity of it. She wished he'd just shout the killing curse and be done with it, anything to make it stop. She _wanted _to die.

Almost as soon as it started, it was lifted and she was left sobbing on the floor. Even if he had barely held it on her for a minute, it still felt like an eternity when you were the one experiencing it.

She cried out when muscle contractions shook her body, causing another wave of pain to shoot over her. She didn't see him walk up to her, and didn't even notice his presence by her.

"I didn't want to do that, _Mea Leaenae_," he whispered quietly. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

She slowly brought her eyes to look at him. He was kneeling down on one knee beside her, looking at her with a blank expression. At least the mad glints were missing from his eyes now. She stared back at him with hate-filled eyes. Her fault? She didn't care what she said or did; she didn't deserve that. He was twisted to even think for a moment that it was her fault.

Another tremor shot through her muscles and she cried out again, her back arching off the ground slightly as she clenched her fists.

"Shhh, _Mea_ _Leaenae_," he said quietly, almost soothingly.

To her complete horror, she felt something touching her hair. She cut her eyes and saw that his long fingers were running lightly through her curly locks.

"Don't make me do that again," he whispered, apparently in an attempt to sooth her. It didn't work, though. It actually had the complete opposite effect as revulsion ran through her veins. Did he think that he could fool her now? Did he really think that she would believe his twisted words – or anything that came out of his mouth, for that matter? She didn't give a damn how handsome and charming he could be. At this point, he couldn't be attractive to her. Not while she was laying on the floor, with her body in pain from experiencing the torture curse from his hand.

Disgusted with him, she jerked her head away from his gentle touch. She instantly regretted it when the stiff muscles in her neck protested, and she cried softly as pain shot down her neck.

She felt his fingers lightly slide down the front of her shirt and she gasped in horror, attempting to move away from him, even as her muscles screamed in protest.

"Don't move," he hissed, and she stilled against her will; too afraid he would curse her again.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? _She panicked to herself as his cold fingers slid down her skin, making goosebumps erupt on her flesh.

He grabbed onto her necklace, and pressed the stone against the base of her throat, causing a whimper of fear to escape her lips.

"_Vulnera coirent tenebrarum," _he whispered in a high-pitched voice, adding more pressure to the stone.

A warm wave traveled from the stone and into her neck. She shivered in fear before she realized it wasn't hurting her. Quite the contrary, it was _healing _her. She felt herself become relaxed as the warm heat traveled from her throat and down her body, taking the pain and soreness with it.

He abruptly moved his cold fingers away, causing her to jump slightly. She flinched, waiting for the pain in her muscles to come, but it didn't. The stone had completely healed her...

"I believe you can get up now," he said darkly, instantly standing and looking down at her shocked expression.

Moving her arms slowly, she found it still didn't hurt as she lifted herself off the ground, shakily standing. She knew it wasn't an effect of the curse, the shaking that was still happening was simply from her nerves.

"If you become injured in the future, simply press the stone into your skin," he said smoothly, twirling his wand. "It should heal you – without problem."

"B-but you said an incantation..." she said quietly, wondering what he had said. Hopefully, her voice was gentle.

"Unforgivables are different," he said smoothly. "As I said before, it would not protect you from the killing curse, and you have to combine your own magic with the power of the stone to counter the effects of the Cruciatus curse."

"Oh..." she said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I'd prefer it if you did not hate me," he said in a cold voice. "It would make us working together easier. That is why I've had so much patience with you, but I will not tolerate being disrespected. If you hate me, so be it. I do _not _care."

Hermione looked up at him, seeing his face set in a blank expression. This was him taking it easy on her? My God, if this was him being lenient, she'd be horrified to know what he would do if he was not holding back. It was a good thing he didn't care, because she did. She hated him for doing this to her and putting her through this.

He looked like he was waiting for her to speak, and she didn't want to anger him again.

"Okay sir," she murmured, looking away from him.

"Does this mean you've finally learned respect?"

Her eyes shot up to him, and despite her recent experience, her body twitched in irritation. She wanted nothing more than to slap his perfect face and deny it.

"I suppose," she muttered through gritted teeth, trying to control her temper. She couldn't let it get the best of her again.

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused. A mocking smirk curled on his thin lips, and she got a glimpse of his perfect teeth. She gritted her teeth, yet again.

"We need to talk over some plans for getting the book," he said tersely. "But not tonight. It is not a smart move to keep you here for long periods of time. People may start to get suspicious if the Head girl in conveniently missing often for long periods of time."

Letting out a breath of relief, she was thankful that she wouldn't have to endure him much longer. Also, in the future, she was relieved she wouldn't have to put up with his presence for really long periods of time. She didn't know if her self control could be tested that much.

"I will send you a note when I wish to see you again," he said commandingly. "As usual, I expect you to show up when I do. You don't need me to tell you what will happen if you disobey me."

Her arms twitched as anger rushed through her veins.

"Okay sir," she repeated, trying to keep her face as blank as his stone face.

He pulled her wand out of his robes, and approached her in a few long strides, causing her to take a step back out of instinct. His eyes flashed with irritation as he saw her move.

"Your wand," he hissed, holding it out to her. She quickly took it, looking up at him with an anxious expression.

"You may leave, and I expect to be more pleased with your behavior next time we meet," he said dismissively, turning his back on her and walking back to his desk.

Angry red sparks emitted from her wand, and she watched him turn around sharply to glare at her.

She gulped, as fear started to go through her. No, he couldn't be angry. Not again; she didn't know if she could take it again. Of course, she could duel him, and she would. But in the end, she was not foolish enough to think she could defeat him. He had years on her, and was too knowledgeable on dark spells.

"I said leave," he repeated darkly. "Have you forgotten how to walk?"

She blinked, thankful he didn't try to curse her. Shaking her head, she turned on her heels, grabbed her bag off the desk she had previously left it on and hurried out of the classroom.

Once out in the corridor, she leaned against the wall, letting out a relieved breath. She made it... She'd met with him, and she had the minor drawback of being cursed, but still. She really needed to work on her temper. How could she get him to trust her when she was snapping at him constantly and making him angry? No, she'd have to do better in the future. She supposed she didn't do too bad, but there was always room for improvement.

Pushing herself off the wall, she walked down the corridor. Looking down, she saw the gem hanging from her neck. Reaching down, she pulled the stone from her blouse and examined it. It really was quite lovely, but it would look better if it was a different color. Reaching for her wand, she tapped it and muttered the glamour charm—smiling as the stone instantly turned ruby red. You could still see some black from the original color shining through, but it still looked drastically different. She doubted Malfoy would recognize it, even if he did see it.

Sighing, she dropped the stone back into her shirt. She really needed to check on Harry. She'd worry about herself and Professor Riddle later. He was more important to her than her own situation.


End file.
